


Wojna trzech ras

by Anna_Nazabi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Ghouls, Ghule, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Romance, Unrequited Love, Vampire Draco, romans wojenny, vampire, wampiry, wojna
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Nazabi/pseuds/Anna_Nazabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Streszczenia mi nie wychodzą, ale co tam, spróbuję, może kogoś zachęcę:)</p><p>Akcja dzieje się naprzemiennie w czasach współczesnych i w przeszłości, w Hogwarcie.<br/>Losy bohaterów  boleśnie skrzyżowały się w młodości, co zapoczątkowało ich wzajemną fascynację, a później miłość.<br/>Współcześni Harry i Draco biorą udział w wojnie toczącej się w świecie ludzi.<br/>Tym razem stają po tej samej stronie. To jest również ich wewnętrzna wojna o własne szczęście.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. WTR  - Rozdział 1

Ludzie. Kim byli dla niego ludzie? Harry początkowo sądził, że słysząc to słowo, wyobraźnia nie podsunie mu innego obrazu niż jego krewnych. Ciotka, wuj i kuzyn. Z nimi kojarzył mu się ból, komórka pod schodami, nienawiść, wyobcowanie, piętno. A teraz w przekorności losu, to właśnie oni mogli uratować mu życie. Inni ludzie, ale wciąż rasa, o której istnieniu chciał zapomnieć. Po tym, jak Harry zamordował Voldemorta własnymi rękami, cały czarodziejski świat zaczął Pottera czcić. Nie było przed tym ucieczki. Nie było ratunku dla jego potrzebującej nirwany duszy. Pisały o nim gazety, śpiewali o nim pieśniarze, wciąż spekulowano na jego temat. Szukano mu żony, później męża, jeszcze później zadowalano się już tylko kochankiem. Prawda była taka, że Harry chciał żyć sam. W ciszy, niczym w kokonie, uciekając przed tym, co określiło go największym czarodziejem wszechczasów. Osiągniecie stanu całkowitego wyciszenia i wglądnięcia we własną duszę, nie było proste, ale Harry’emu się to udało. W małym klasztorze, w niewielkiej prowincji, wśród mnichów Apaiu, Harry Potter odnalazł to, czego szukał. Zjawił się przed bramą klasztoru, w pewien czerwcowy poranek. Ubrany w wyświechtany T- shirt, wyblakłe spodnie i wysłużone sandały, stał przed bramą, która otwarła się dla niego z ociąganiem, ale już za nią spotkało go prawdziwe szczęście. Jako przybysz, otrzymał malutki pokoik i świeczkę, która była podłużna, żółtawa i miała mu wystarczyć na siedem dni. Wieczorami płonęła więc, stojąc na niewielkim stoliku koło okna, z którego rozpościerał się widok na teren przyklasztorny. Nauczycielem Harry’ego został Rochun. Pięćdziesięcioletni siwobrody znający techniki sztuk walki. Rochun chodził po ogniu, połykał ogień i go rozpalał, w sercach i w duszy, podczas błogosławieństwa.  
– Podejdź do mnie Harry – Rochun przywdział nonszalancki ton i Harry już wiedział, że nie wykonał zadania.  
– Czym jest lśnienie Harry?- Spytał Rochun, zaglądając mu głęboko w oczy.  
– Nie wiem – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.  
– Lśnisz Harry – powiedział Rochun- Gdybym ci powiedział, że lśnisz, jak byś zrozumiał moje słowa?  
– Że się błyszczę.  
– Czym jest błysk Harry?  
– Błyskiem. Przywołaniem Patronusa.  
Rohun spojrzał na niego wyczekująco, ale nie otrzymał innej odpowiedzi.  
– Błysk jest ideą - powiedział, wpędzając Harry’ego w stan najwyższego zdumienia, gdy udało mu się zawisnąć nad ziemią - A lśnienie jest przeniknięciem przez tę ideę.  
– Czyli?-Harry był wpatrzony w lewitującego mężczyznę jak w obraz.  
– Idea może być pomysłem, marzeniem, ale też twoją nirwaną. Idea, którą znajdziesz dla siebie, rozświetli twoją duszę. Ciebie chłopcze, a nie twoje ciało. Żeby to się stało, musisz tylko spojrzeć w głąb siebie i wsłuchać się we własne pragnienia. Musisz zabłyszczeć sam dla siebie. Lśnienie Harry nie może zaistnieć, gdy mamy sobie coś do zarzucenia, gdy wszystko, co robimy, nie spotyka się z naszą akceptacją, gdy nie jesteśmy dumni ze swojego odbicia w lustrze i ze swojej nagiej duszy.  
Tego dnia ciało Harry’ego dostało porządny wycisk, a podczas wieczerzy zmaltretowane ramiona otulał mu sweter z owczej wełny. Harry jadł kozi ser, pił miód i słuchał zawodzenia brata Rocha – Eustachego. W kominku trzaskały palące się gałęzie. Harry Potter jeszcze nie lewitował, nie chodził po ogniu i nie rozłupywał cegieł jednym uderzeniem, ale czuł, że przynależy do tego miejsca, że obecność w klasztorze pomaga mu w określeniu własnej tożsamości. Ciepło z kominka i śpiew spowodowały, że Harry zrobił się senny. Tej nocy śnił o przeszłości.  
****  
Mężczyzna ubrany w elegancki ciemnoniebieski garnitur, stał w holu potężnego budynku i nadzorował przygotowania. Ludzie jak mrówki tłoczyli się na schodach i wylewali się z otwartych na oścież drzwi kilkunastu komnat.  
– Misza – przygotuj wszystko, tak by nasz gość czuł się komfortowo– powiedział mężczyzna w garniturze, do zbilżającego się ku niemu tęgiemu i ubranemu w pikowana kurtkę, zaledwie trzynastoletniemu chłopcu.  
– Tak szefie – chłopiec odebrał z dłoni mężczyzny listę i zaczął ją analizować w skupieniu - Kim on jest?-Spytał mężczyznę.  
– Kto?  
– Ten, na którego przybycie wszyscy tak niecierpliwie czekają?...I te wszystkie przygotowania – dodał wskazując czerwony dywan, który zaczęto rozwijać pod same drzwi – Nie uważasz, że to przesada? Ambasada jeszcze nigdy nie wyglądała w ten sposób.  
– Draco Malfoy to nasza jedyna nadzieja – powiedział mężczyzna.  
– No, ale kim on jest?  
– Widzę, że wykazujesz się wielkim znawstwem bieżących wydarzeń. Draco Malfoy to czarodziej, który zdecydował się nam pomóc w walce z ghulami. Ma wyszkolić specjalną jednostkę żołnierzy, która wybije te stwory do ostatniego. Przelejemy ich krew, wytępimy i zrównamy z ziemią miejsca, w których żyją. Odzyskamy swój świat.  
– I ma nam w tym pomóc jeden czarodziej? – Chłopiec się zaśmiał.  
– Draco Malfoy to naprawdę potężny czarodziej – powiedział mężczyzna z pobłażaniem – Czy podejrzewałeś w ogóle, że oni naprawdę istnieją?  
– A czego chce w zamian? Nikt nie robi niczego za darmo, tym bardziej ktoś taki, jak potężny czarodziej.  
– Mądrze myślisz, może jeszcze będą z ciebie ludzie – powiedział mężczyzna, głaszcząc młodego po włosach – Draco Malfoy ma w tym niewątpliwie swój cel.  
– Jaki?  
– Myślę, że nikt z nas nie potrafi odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.  
Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami i ruszył w kierunku jednej z komnat ambasady. Chwilę później zniknął w jej wnętrzu.

*****

Hogwart kilka lat wcześniej.

Draco Malfoy siedział w ławce i przyglądał się jak Snape od dobrych piętnastu minut obraża Longbottoma. Tak. Snape potrafił być wrednym gnojkiem. Draco miał zły dzień i to przedstawienie koiło mu nerwy. Gdyby się jeszcze Snape pastwił nad Ronaldem Wesleyem, Draco byłby wniebowzięty.  
– Panie Longbottom, zapewniam pana, że nawet gdybym opracował miksturę do powiększania jąder, na pana by ona nie zadziałała. Pan ma najmniejsze jajka w historii. I co najlepsze, ich wielkość współgra z rozmiarem pana mózgu.  
Klasa wybuchła śmiechem. Akurat to Malfoya wcale nie rozbawiło. Snape potrafił lepiej. Malfoy westchnął i spojrzał na Harry’ego. Potter siedział nad książką i analizował recepturę z całkowitą powagą. Najwyraźniej zloty chłopiec starał się ignorować Snape’a i jego uszczypliwości. Draco uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Miał w rękawie asa, o jakim Harry nie mógł nawet śnić. Jego pelerynę niewidkę. W jaki sposób Draco miał w posiadaniu tę rzecz? Przez całkowity przypadek. Na pewno pomógł mu w tym Felix Felicis, w którego posiadaniu Draco znalazł się dla odmiany całkowicie legalnie. Malfoy miał już plan, że dzisiejszej nocy wtargnie do sypialni Pottera i dowie się o złotym chłopcu wielu pikantnych rzeczy. Z niecierpliwością czekał na koniec lekcji i możliwość zrealizowania swojego paskudnego planu. Harry Potter i jego tajemnice miały zostać odkryte.  
Draco długo przygotowywał się do wtargnięcia do dormitorium. Rzucił na siebie dwa zaklęcia, wyciszające i bezwonności. Ubrany w pelerynę, stał przed drzwiami do pokoju wspólnego gryfonów i czekał na okazję, by wejść do środka. Na szczęście, pojawiła się wraz z postacią Lawender, która przyszła po Rona. Snape się mylił, najmniejsze jaja miał Ronald Wesley. Draco wślizgnął się do środka pokoju wspólnego gryfonów. Wnętrze okazało się inne, niż sobie wyobrażał. Oczywiście brak gustu u gryfonów nie był dla Draco zaskoczeniem, ale nie spodziewał się takiej ignorancji. Kicz raził go w oczy, a światło z paskudnych żyrandoli, dodatkowo wzmacniało jego nerwowość. Oczywiście, że czuł się niepewnie, był na ich terenie, wprawdzie w idealnym kamuflażu, ale jednak w otoczeniu, które już samo w sobie przyprawiało go o dreszcze. Draco przełknął, przekonując w myślach samego siebie, że ten piątkowy wieczór zapowiada się niezwykle interesująco. Nie wiedział jeszcze, czy szanowny Harry Potter, znajdował się w ogóle w pomieszczeniu. Draco zaśmiał się pod nosem, gdy wyobraźnia podsunęła mu wizję Harry’ego na randce, a raczej jego sztywne zachowanie i obfity wykwit na policzkach. Potter niewątpliwie był największym cieniasem, jeżeli chodziło o podryw. Kto by się zresztą chciał umawiać z tym niedorajdom w okularach i ubraniach gorszych niż szaty snape’a? Marność ubrań Pottera raziła go w oczy bardziej, niż kiczowaty wystrój pokoju wspólnego gryfonów. Po pięciu minutach wnikliwej analizy, przed Draco pojawiła się okazja zbadania wnętrza jednej z sypialń. Korzystając z okazji, że z prywatnej kwatery wyszedł Seamus, Draco udało się przemknąć przez szparę domykających się na powrót drzwi. Nie takiego widoku się jednak spodziewał, ani tego, że od razu trafi do sypialni Pottera. Harry rozebrany do połowy, z mokrymi praktycznie włosami i w spodniach z dresu, podnosił się na drążku. Draco zamarł z otwartymi szeroko oczami, przyglądając się jego wysportowanemu ciału. Czy to naprawdę był Harry Potter? Mężczyzna przed nim, z pięknie wyrzeźbioną klatką piersiową i szerokimi ramionami nie mógł być Harrym Potterem. A może mógł? Nie. Draco nie potrafił w to uwierzyć. Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się ponownie i do pomieszczenia znów wszedł Seamus. Pachniał mydłem i wyglądało na to, że zaliczył bardzo szybki prysznic. Ubrany tylko w ręcznik, potrząsnął mokrą czupryną, przy okazji spryskując Draco kroplami wody. Malfoy tego nie zauważył, wpatrzony w ćwiczącego na drążku Harry’ego, przełykał nerwowo napływającą mu ochoczo ślinę. Harry puścił się w końcu na ziemię i odebrał z rąk Finnigane’a ubranie, które rzucił w kąt.  
– Wszyscy poszli? – Spytał.  
Seamus przytaknął, a Harrry płynnie zbliżył się do niego, przypierając od razu zaskoczonego chłopaka do ściany. Draco zamarł. Chwilę później chłonął spektakularne widowisko, w którym to Harry Potter wpijał się ustami w szyję jęczącego Seamusa. Wprawnym skokiem Finnigan owinął nogi dookoła bioder Harry’ego. Ręcznik, którym miał opasane swoje własne, upadł na ziemię, racząc Draco wątpliwą przyjemnością oglądania nagiego ciała Seamusa. Potter opuścił spodnie, prezentując Draco idealnie wyrzeźbione pośladki. To dla odmiany była czysta przyjemność. Oglądanie tyłka Pottera podziałało na Draco alarmująco zbyt intensywnie. Prawie stracił równowagę, gdy Seamus zajęczał, a Potter wszedł w niego ostrym pchnięciem. Potter i Seamus pieprzyli się na jego oczach. Draco musiał się uszczypnąć, żeby przekonać samego siebie, że to nie był sen.  
– Harry – Seamus jęczał, a z jego twarzy Draco odczytywał, że Potter bardzo celnie trafia.  
Draco przełknął ślinę. To była najbardziej erotyczna scena, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Trwała niestety bardzo krótko, bo Harry szybko doszedł i bynajmniej nie zamierzał bawić się w żadne romantyczne gierki. Seamus osunął się na podłogę, ciężko dysząc, a Potter oznajmił mu, że idzie wziąć prysznic. Potter najwyraźniej uznał, że Seamusowi nie należy się kąpiel przed. Gdy Harry wyszedł, Draco był dla odmiany świadkiem najgorszej sceny w życiu, a mianowicie moralnego upadku Seamusa, który zaczął pieścić swojego penisa i jęczeć. Seamus najwyraźniej nie doszedł, a Potter miał najwyraźniej gdzieś, czy jego kochanek został zaspokojony, czy nie. Czy to naprawdę był Harry Potter, którego Draco znał? Seamus skończył szybko i wyszedł, pozostawiając po sobie zapach spermy. Draco został sam ze swoimi myślami. Spodziewał się wprawdzie odkrycia jakichś pikantnych szczegółów z życia Pottera, ale na pewno nie takich. Jego najśmielsze oczekiwania nie sprostałyby temu, co odkrył. Harry miał się upokorzyć, a nie prezentować Draco pięknie wyrzeźbione ciało i nieokrzesany temperamentem. Harry Potter okazał się też nieczułą egoistyczną świnią, ale nie wiedzieć dlaczego, jemu to raczej zaimponowało, niźli zniesmaczyło. Serce Draco załomotało, gdy drzwi się otwarły i Potter wszedł do sypialni. Nie tylko wyglądał jeszcze lepiej, ale w dodatku niesamowicie pachniał. Włosy miał wysuszone i chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu Draco widział je poczesane. Pottera bez okularów też widział po raz pierwszy. To był zupełnie inny chłopak. Nie, Potter nie wyglądał jak chłopak, tylko jak mężczyzna. Draco stał pod ścianą i patrzył, jak Harry rzuca niedbale ręcznik na krzesło i kładzie się na łóżku. Potter leżał z dłońmi podłożonymi pod głowę. Leżał tak z pół godziny, podczas której to Draco wyraźnie prześledził jego twarz, łapiąc się na tym, że nie umiał oderwać od niej oczu. Harry w końcu wstał i podszedł do drzwi, by wpuścić do środka rozhisteryzowaną Hermionę.  
\- Harry to się musi skończyć – prawie na niego krzyczała. Machała przy tym rękami i wykonywała dziwne ruchy głową - Ty wiesz, co mu robisz? Nie możesz się bawić jego uczuciami, tylko dlatego, że nie umiesz sobie poradzić z własnymi. Seks nie załatwia wszystkiego.  
– Wyluzuj – warknął Potter – Jak masz zamiar prawić mi morały, to lepiej wyjdź.  
– Harry krzywdzisz go.  
– Nie, ja go tylko pieprzę, zapewniam cię, że nie krzywdzę Seamusa w żaden znany mi sposób.  
Jej dłoń spoczęła na jego policzku.  
– Stajesz się gorszą kanalią niż Malfoy. Jesteście siebie warci.  
Hermiona zamilkła, a twarz Harry’ego stężała w gniewie.  
– Wyjdź – powiedział – Zanim powiem ci coś, co na zawsze zakończy naszą przyjaźń.  
Harmiona wybuchła płaczem.  
– Dlaczego Harry? Dlaczego to musi być Malfoy?  
Harry stał przez chwilę, patrząc na jej wybuch żałości, a wyraz jego twarzy w końcu złagodniał. Nawet poprosił ją, żeby usiadła i objął ją ramieniem.  
– Ja jestem przynajmniej szczery z samym sobą, a ty nie. Patrzysz na Rona i Lawender i tylko przygryzasz wargę, zamiast działać.  
– Harry – szepnęła – Wybacz, że ci to powiem, ale ty w ogóle nie jesteś z sobą szczery, nigdy też nie wyznałeś swoich uczuć, nie zdobyłeś się na to, a ja owszem. Zawsze będę dwa kroki przed tobą.  
– Albo i trzy, bo ja nigdy ich nie wyznam – powiedział cicho – I nie masz racji, jestem szczery sam z sobą, bo doskonale wiem, że z nikim nie stworzę szczęśliwego związku. I naprawdę nie mam ochoty przekonywać się o tym, że mam rację na własnej skórze. Jestem tchórzem i szczerze się do tego przyznaję. Ty płaczesz po nocach, ja pieprzę.  
– Nie rozumiem cię Harry.  
– Jestem mniej skomplikowany, niż myślisz.  
– Powiedz mi, dlaczego on?  
Harry spojrzał na nią z rezygnacją.  
\- Ile razy będziemy jeszcze poruszać ten temat. Nic się nie zmieniło, odpowiedź ciągle jest taka sama. Prosta i rzeczowa. Bo tak.  
\- Może i jesteś tchórzem, ale Malfoy na pewno nie jest wart twojej miłości.  
Draco miał wrażenie, że zamienia się w bryłę gipsową. Właściwie to odkąd Potter się odezwał, miał wrażenie, że jest w jakiejś pieprzonej iluzji, w śnie, w urojeniu Snapa. Bo tylko urojenia Snapa mogły być bardziej chore, niż to, czego był właśnie świadkiem.  
– Malfoy to dupek i wredna kanalia – powiedział Potter - Ale to jest jedyna osoba, którą mogę kochać w ten sposób.  
– Dlaczego? - Spytała cicho.  
– Nie odpowiem ci na to pytanie. Tak po prostu jest.  
– Harry jesteś i tchórzem i głupkiem - Hermiona wtuliła się w jego ramiona – Jak możesz kogoś kochać i w ogóle go nie znać? Ty przecież wiesz, że Draco jest dla ciebie nieosiągalny. To fretka, przyszły śmierciożerca. Założę się, że już ma czyjeś życie na sumieniu.  
– Nigdy nie myślałam, że jest inaczej – powiedział Harry i się uśmiechnął - Z wielką ulgą zadam też Malfoyowi śmiertelny cios.  
Hermiona wyszła po godzinie, a Draco razem z nią. Od razu też udał się do siebie. Gdy już mógł zdjąć tę przeklętą pelerynę i położyć się na swoim łóżku, był najszczęśliwszy na świecie. To, co usłyszał w dormitorium, było straszne. Naprawdę żałował, że to się stało. Żałował, że nie było zaklęcia cofającego czas. Draco spojrzał w sufit martwymi oczami. Czy Harry Potter wyznał tej szlamie, że go kocha? Draco nie potrafił uwierzyć, że naprawdę usłyszał swoje imię. To było najbardziej nieczyste z zagrań Pottera. Czy on mógł wiedzieć, że Draco znajdował się w jego sypialni? Pewne było, że Potter nigdy by mu nie pozwolił oglądać upokorzenia swoich przyjaciół. A jednak cień niepokoju się pojawił. Ale Draco nie chciał już o tym myśleć, bo emocje, których doświadczył, wywołały solidne zmęczenie. Potter go kochał i chciał zabić. Przymknął powieki pragnąc już tylko snu, ale gdyby Malfoy chociaż podejrzewał, co zdarzy się następnego dnia, zapewne wolałby się w ogóle nie obudzić.


	2. WTR - Rozdział 2

Draco obudził się w doskonałym humorze, zupełnie jakby rewelacje dnia wczorajszego były tylko złym snem. Noc otuliła go pierzyną zapomnienia, ale światło dnia na nowo przywołało wspomnienia. Tylko że on był na to przygotowany. Miał opracowaną strategię, by nie dopuścić do siebie żadnych innych uczuć niż pogarda i wyższość nad Potterem. Nie pozwoli, by zawładnęły nim obrazy, które jego mózg na pewno wyidealizował. Malfoy wiedział, że tamten nowoodkryty Potter był kuszący, ale przecież dziecinnym byłoby patrzenie na niego inaczej niż dotychczas. Harry Potter może i dorobił się niebagatelnie pięknej sylwetki, ale to nadal był tylko Potter, pozbawiony gustu pół człowiek, o niesfornych włosach i wątpliwej inteligencji. Draco wszedł do łazienki i przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu. Malfoy pozostanie Malfoyem. Cokolwiek by się działo i bez względu na czekającą go przyszłość, nigdy nie stoczy się tak jak Potter. Dobre urodzenie do czegoś zobowiązuje. Nie liczyły się pobudki innej natury, Draco uczono, by zawsze i bezwzględnie przestrzegał zasad w doborze partnera. Były nimi dobre urodzenie i pokaźne konto w banku. Zgrabny tyłek i umięśnione ciało mogły należeć do kochanka. Draco nawiedziła niepokojąca myśl. Cokolwiek by się nie działo, jego arystokratyczne urodzenie nigdy się nie zmieni. Był lepszy od Pottera we wszystkim. Zawsze z nim rywalizował, a teraz miał jeszcze tę przewagę, że wiedział o jego uczuciach. Tylko że tego akurat Draco nie potrafił pojąć. Potter twierdził, że nie zawahałby się, żeby mu wbić nóż w plecy, najprawdopodobniej nie zawahałby się również, żeby go przelecieć. Draco przełknął. Kochanek mający inne poglądy, wróg jego ojca i w dodatku gryfon, to nie brzmiało najlepiej, ale on ciągle miał przed oczami to pięknie wyrzeźbione ciało. Potter na pewno nie byłby delikatny. Draco nie chciał delikatności. Potter na pewno wyładowałby na nim swoje frustracje. W końcu seks z wrogiem to nie pierwszyzna nawet dla Draco Malfoya. Brzmiało coraz bardziej podniecająco. Harry Potter nie zawahałby się go zabić. To było dla Draco zagadką samą w sobie. Wprawdzie miłość i nienawiść się przenikały, ale zabicie osoby, którą się kocha, nawet dla niego, zepsutego do szpiku kości ślizgona, wydawało się czynem haniebnym. Harry Potter był na swój sposób zepsuty i zdegenerowany, a Draco miał właśnie tę wizję, że zło czające się w Harrym Potterze tylko czeka na to, by ktoś dał mu siłę i wyzwolił. Draco Malfoy właśnie zdecydował, że tego dokona. Obudzi w Potterze zło, które okiełzna i zdobędzie jako swojego sprzymierzeńca. Po szybkiej i gorącej kąpieli, która podziałała niebezpiecznie na dolne partie jego ciała, zduszając je w zarodku przywołaniem w myślach twarzy Wesleya, Draco zajął się wyborem odzieży na śniadanie. Gdy jego wizerunek był nienaganny, dodał mu pikanterii wyszukanym uczesaniem i użyciem najlepszych ze swoich perfum. Na śniadanie przyszedł w efekcie spóźniony, ale i tak niczego nie tknął, wlepiając wzrok w Harry’ego Pottera. Gryfon najpierw jadł z apetytem, by po dłuższej obserwacji przez Malfoya, ten apetyt całkowicie stracić.  
– Harry, fretka się na ciebie zawzięcie gapi – burknął mu Ron, totalnie tym odkryciem zniesmaczony.  
– Zauważyłem, wyobraź sobie.  
– Ciekawe, o co mu chodzi? – Zastanawiał się Wesley.  
– Nie wiem – Harry oderwał wzrok znad talerza i obdarzył Draco przelotnym spojrzeniem.  
Malfoy naprawdę się zaczerwienił, a gdy dotarło do niego uczucie pieczenia na policzkach, zerwał się z miejsca i praktycznie uciekł z sali.  
– To było dziwne – skomentowała Hermiona.  
Harry jej przytaknął, że się zgadza i też wstał z krzesła. Ruszył w kierunku drzwi, bo nagle poczuł, że śledzenie Malfoya to konieczność. Fretka na pewno coś knuła. Ostatnio Dumbledore wyglądał na przygaszonego. Harry zauważył, że starego czarodzieja coś trapi. To mogło mieć związek z Draco Malfoyem. Harry, pomimo uczuć jakie do niego żywił, nadal uznawał Draco za gadzinę niewartą żywota. Gdy znalazł się za drzwiami wielkiej sali, stało się jasne, że nie musi śledzić Malfoya, bo Draco stał oparty o ścianę, zaraz obok drzwi do sali i uśmiechał się perfidnie.  
– Musimy pogadać Potter – powiedział - Miałem nadzieję, że posądzisz mnie o coś paskudnego i będziesz śledził. Nic z tych rzeczy – Malfoy uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej wrednie - Po prostu musimy pogadać.  
– Musimy pogadać?- Potter powtórzył nie kryjąc szoku - A to niby czemu?  
– Zaraz się dowiesz. Proszę za mną, książę.  
– Od kiedy to mnie tytułujesz? – Zdziwił się Harry, ale podążył za Draco, nie stawiając oporu.  
– Miałem na myśli księcia żebraków, Potter – dodał Malfoy – Naprawdę masz o sobie spore mniemanie. Ale mówią, że każda szlama…  
Draco nie dokończył, bo Harry już wykręcał mu rękę, którą trzymał w żelaznym uścisku. Potter był silny, to niewątpliwie nie powinno być odkryciem, a jednak było. Nigdy wcześniej Draco nie rozkładał napaści Pottera na czynniki pierwsze. Ciało miał ciepłe, a jego oddech pachnący herbatą.  
\- Jeszcze słowo Malfoy i źle skończysz.  
\- Przecież o to chodzi, czyż nie? Taki jest twój plan.  
\- Nie działam według planu. Tylko takie dupki jak ty, muszą mieć ściągę jak postępować. Szczegółowe wytyczne, bo nie potrafią samodzielnie myśleć.  
Draco zacisnął zęby. Nienawidził Pottera z całego serca. Mógłby go teraz rozszarpać. Byli już na jego terenie, ale nawet znane otoczenie, nie potrafiło ostudzić mu nerwów. Prawdę powiedziawszy Draco nie miał żadnego planu, a to, że muszą porozmawiać, wymyślił, dopiero gdy zobaczył Pottera wychodzącego z sali. Sam nie był pewny, co właściwie zamierzał. Potter zaczął komentować, że jak Malfoy zaplanował jego uprowadzenie i oddanie go w ręce śmierciożercom, to ten akurat plan okaże się dla niego samobójczy.  
\- Po twoim trupie Malfoy.  
\- Potter – Draco nie wytrzymał kolejnej groźby – Nawet ja mam swoją wytrzymałość na słuchanie głupot - wskazał mu przestrzeń za sobą – Właź książę.  
Harry prychnął i wszedł do środka, już w całkowitym milczeniu.  
– Powiedz mi Malfoy, co to za gra?  
– Nie Harry, to nie ja będę odpowiadał na pytania. Przynajmniej nie dziś – Draco uśmiechnął się perfidnie.  
– Co takiego?  
– Dlaczego mnie kochasz?  
To był ten moment w jego życiu, który chciałby zapamiętać na wieki. Draco patrzył, jak oczy Pottera rozszerzają się, a twarz szarzeje. Ewidentnie nie tego się gryfon spodziewał. Gdy już doszedł do ładu z własnymi emocjami, na powrót przywdziewając maskę nonszalancji, spojrzał na Draco przeciągle i z wyższością. Nic bardziej mylnego, to Draco miał nad nim przewagę i nic nie mogło tego zmienić.  
\- Wiesz dlaczego? – Spytał Harry, nie spuszczając wzroku z blondyna.  
\- Prawdę powiedziawszy, chciałbym.  
\- Z bardzo przyziemnych przyczyn – powiedział Potter - Bo masz zajebisty tyłek – uszczegółowił patrząc już na Malfoya lubieżnie – I dlatego, że przy tobie czuję emocje i wiem, że żyję. Mam ochotę rozszarpać cię na strzępy, ale to powoduje, że nieustannie jesteś w moich myślach, no i nie da się ukryć Draco, że jesteś cholernie przystojny.  
Potter zbliżył się ku niemu niebezpiecznie.  
– Harry – Tylko tyle udało się blondynowi wyszeptać.  
– Draco – Potter był już blisko i owiewał mu szyję swoim oddechem – Jesteśmy tutaj sami, a ja czuję w sobie ten pulsujący ból, który mnie zżera od środka. Przeleciałbym cię, żeby sobie ulżyć. A wiesz, dlaczego tego nie zrobię?- Harry już był tak blisko, że Draco słyszał bicie jego serca. Bo miłość Draco, nakazuje mi też szanować twoją wolę. Bo jak kogoś kocham, to potrafię się powstrzymać. I dlatego, że kiedyś zrobię ci coś o wiele gorszego.  
Błękitne oczy Malfoya stały się stalowe.  
– Co to jest w takim razie za miłość, Harry? – Szepnął zaskoczony własnym oszołomieniem.  
Potter podszedł bliżej, a pod Malfoyem ugięły się nogi.  
\- To jest właśnie miłość w moim wydaniu – powiedział Harry i wyszedł, pozostawiając Draco, by przełknął porażkę w samotności.  
Współczesność  
Harry otrzymał list od Hermiony. Pisała, że tęskni. Jej młodszy o trzy minuty syn, nauczył się sikać do nocnika, a ten starszy ani myślał. Harry uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, w wyobraźni widząc Hermionę obłapioną przez małe rączki. Tego wieczora mnisi mieli naradę i zaproszono na nią Harry’ego. Rochun siedzący przy stole, z kuflem wypełnionym miodem pitnym w dłoni, wyglądał na umęczonego. Harry słyszał ponure wieści, które napływały do klasztoru od przypadkowych podróżnych. Ludzie byli w stanie wojny, a ich przeciwnik rósł w siłę. Tak. Harry pamiętał tamtą przerażająco noc. Zdawało mu się wówczas, że słyszy własną matkę. Jej śpiew przeradzający się w krzyk. Istota spotkana przez Harry’ego tamtej nocy dała mu siłę do walki z Voldemortem. Nie zapomni tych emocji, które wtedy poczuł. Nawet wówczas, gdy ich ciała zespalały się w jedno, gdy razem z Draco oddawali się w przyjemności płynącej z seksu. Nawet wtedy nie czuł takich emocji jak w tamtą noc. Bo uczucie straty było zawsze silniejsze niż miłość. Niczego się z tym nie porówna. Draco jęczący w jego objęciach był już tylko wspomnieniem, ale tak bolesnym i żywym w jego umyśle, jak tamta noc. Harry kochał tylko raz, prawdziwie i do bólu. Stracił w tamtą noc cząstkę siebie, której nigdy nie odzyska. Draco – Harry odgonił od siebie to wspomnienie, tylko na chwilę, bo ono wracało jak bumerang. Jego Draco, część jego duszy. Harry przymknął powieki, słuchając już tylko o ekspansji ghuli, o ich atakach i rzezi, której dokonywali. Zawsze mu się wydawało, że czarodzieje żyli w świecie zagrożonym koszmarem, że ludzi to nie dotyczyło, a teraz okazało się coś zgoła odmiennego.  
\- To się dzieje za naszą granicą - powiedział Rochun - Na razie jesteśmy bezpieczni, pytanie tylko na jak długo?  
\- Czym są te istoty? - Spytał Harry.  
\- Nikt tego nie wie tak do końca. Z ostatnich obserwacji wynika, że te istoty są bardzo podobne do ludzi, którzy stanowią ich pożywienie. Ich ciała wykazują nadzwyczajną wytrzymałość, a skóra bardziej przypomina w swojej strukturze pancerz. Jest twarda i trudno ją przebić.  
Było ich siedmiu w pomieszczeniu. Trzech mnichów należących do starszyzny i ich trzech uczniów. Harry był czwarty, jako uczeń ucznia i tak czuł się wyróżniony. Rochun miał swojego mistrza, który siedział w najdalszym kącie i sporo pił. Harry zauważył, że starszy mnich miał bardzo długie i czarne jak węgiel paznokcie. Rochun szepnął mu do ucha, że to rak. Choroba zabierała starego mnicha z padołu żywych.  
– Ponoć na północy mają powstać specjalne oddziały, które będą szkolone przez potężnego wodza.  
Harry przysłuchiwał się temu z wypiekami na twarzy.  
\- Kiedy nadejdzie czas, i my wyruszymy, by im pomóc. Ponoć do elitarnej jednostki dostają się najlepsi, ale powstaje sporo dywizji wspomagających. Prawdziwa wojna się szykuje.  
Harry pomyślał, że z opowieści wynikało, iż prawdziwa wojna już trwała. Popatrzył na mnichów sennym wzrokiem. Było mu z nimi dobrze. Powoli wracał do równowagi. Jeszcze miewał w nocy koszmary i budził się zlany potem, kiedy jego senny Draco znikał nagle, pozostawiając po sobie coraz większą pustkę. Z dnia na dzień zmniejszała się w Harrym świadomość straty. Przeklęta miłość, która wypaliła mu ranę w sercu i wpędziła w czarną rozpacz, zdawała się w końcu tracić na sile. Rochun dolał miodu i sobie i Harry’emu. Trzasnęli się kuflami.  
\- Za wiarę, za życie i za nirwanę -uśmiechnął się do Pottera - Za twoje odrodzenie.

Hogwart.

Harry był wściekły. Draco Malfoy go rozgryzł i jeszcze mu to otwarcie zakomunikował. Harry wszedł do dormitorium i trzasnął drzwiami tak mocno, że przestraszył wszystkich tam obecnych.  
\- Harry oszalałeś, czy co?- Lawender wydęła wargi.  
Potter nie cierpiał tej dziewczyny. Próbowała dobrać się do Rona, w dodatku robiła to z całkowitą premedytacją zawsze przed oczami Hermiony.  
\- Oszalałem, lepiej stąd uciekaj, bo twoje życie może być zagrożone.  
\- Harry przestań - Ron się wkurzył – Bo jak zamordujesz Lawender, to nie pójdziesz dzisiaj do Hogsmede.  
Gryfonka spojrzała na Rona, nie kryjąc oburzenia. Faktycznie, przeklęta weekendowa impreza na cześć nowego nauczyciela mugoloznawstwa miała się odbyć wieczorem. Cudownie. Harry prychnął, ale potwierdził skinieniem głowy, że jednak się wybiera. Przypadkowi uczniowie, mówili wprawdzie na korytarzach Hogwartu, że w Hogsmede zatrudnili pieśniarza. Harry nie cierpiał zawodzenia, ale dla piwa kremowego mógł się ostatecznie poświęcić.  
\- Kocham opowieści o lasach tropikalnych – Lawender wyskoczyła z tekstem, że aż Rona wmurowało w fotel.  
\- A co to ma do Hogsmede? - Spytał Wesley.  
\- Ten nowy pieśniarz jest z tropików.  
\- Lawender ja cię nie rozumiem – odezwał się Seamus, który do tej pory drzemał na kanapie. Rzucił też Harry’emu ukradkowe spojrzenie i oblizał kusząco wargi. Czego by Seamus nie próbował, Harry był pozbawiony sił wyznaniem Malfoya. Fretka znała jego uczucia, miała nad nim przewagę i mogła to wykorzystać. Lawender niezrażona, wciąż roztaczała im swoją wizję lasów tropikalnych, których nie widziała na oczy, ale ostatecznie to nie Harry ją pieprzył, tylko Ron. I widać było po minie przyjaciela, że właśnie się zastanawiał, czy warto.

****

Draco przyłożył do ust kufel piwa i zrobił solidny łyk. Potter był w jego myślach cały dzień. Nie, żeby się tym zbytnio przejmował, ale natrętne wizje powracały. W całej swojej ułomności Potter zachował się z klasą, gdy mu zakomunikował, że wie. Aktualnie zastanawiał się, czy zrobił dobrze. Pottera ani jego świty jeszcze nie było, a pieśniarz, którym się wszyscy zachwycali, zawodził gorzej niż pies jego wuja. Draco postanowił, że wyjdzie zaraz po pojawieniu się Pottera. Przebiją się wzajemnie niewidzialnymi strzałami i Draco wyjdzie, żeby się upić w samotności.  
\- Szukasz kogoś? – To niestety był Potter.  
Stał już przed Draco i uśmiechał się z politowaniem. Ich spotkanie nie miało się tak zacząć. Malfoy już ganił się w myślach za opieszałość reakcji, ale jak nigdy wcześniej, aktualnie nie miał nic do powiedzenia. Przynajmniej nic niemiłego. Potter wyglądał źle, ale Draco wiedział, że pod tym zbyt obszernym, wyświechtanym strojem, skryte było cudowne ciało. Za to słowo już się zganił w myślach i zrobił kolejny łyk piwa.  
\- Zerżnę cię – szepnął mu Potter do ucha, co automatycznie podziałało jak zawleczka granatu.  
\- Co powiedziałeś?  
Draco się w dodatku zakrztusił tym nieszczęsnym łykiem, a Potter z perfidnym uśmiechem na twarzy chłonął jego upokorzenie.  
\- To, co usłyszałeś. – Powiedział tylko, uśmiechając się perfidnie.  
To on, Malfoy, uśmiechał się perfidnie, Pottera nie stać było na takie gesty.  
\- Zejdź mi z oczu Potter – Wkurzony już do granic, popchnął go niebezpiecznie mocno, tak, że Harry ledwo złapał równowagę.  
\- Nie, to nie. Więcej okazji nie będzie.  
\- Wal się, Potter – Draco przeklął, przeciskając się do wyjścia.  
Kufel zostawił na stole przypadkowych gości i wyszedł. Na szczęście na zewnątrz, powietrze było rześkie i nabrał go solidnie w płuca. To, co czuł, nie było zwykłym zdenerwowaniem. Jak to się stało, że jego wyższość nad Potterem przerodziła się w słabość? Harry ewidentnie go zdominował. Draco był już wściekły na samego siebie za ten rumieniec, który wpełzł mu na twarz. Przeklęty Potter. Z całej siły kopnął kamień, który potoczył się po ścieżce. Było ciemno, a droga powrotna do Hogwartu dość długa. Draco przystanął, żeby się zastanowić, czy pokona ją tradycyjnie, czy skorzysta z magii.  
\- Twoja krew, mój przysmak.  
Usłyszał, powiedziane szeptem. Draco drgnął, odwracając się za siebie. Głos, który usłyszał, bynajmniej nie brzmiał przyjemnie. Powiew wiatru, targający mu włosy, też nie był wcale przyjemny.  
\- Mój – szepnął znów głos.  
Draco nie zdążył zareagować, gdy usta wampira wpiły się w jego szyję. Malfoy wierzgnął nogami, ale wampir z całych sił zakleszczył jego postać w swoich ramionach. Powoli ciało Malfoya przestawało walczyć. Wiatr znów się wzmógł, gdy z różdżki Pottera wyleciało zaklęcie, celnie trafiając w plecy wampira, który runął na ziemię i zaorał twarzą w ścieżkę. Szybkim susem Harry znalazł się przy Draco. Patrzył na jego bladą twarz, rozumiejąc od razu, że Malfoy był już w agonii. Harry dopadł do wampira, który powoli dochodził do siebie. Twarz mężczyzny, z nienaturalnie wydłużonymi uszami i paskudnie szerokimi brwiami, wyglądała paskudnie. Czarna szata zaszeleściła, gdy wampir próbował wyszarpać się Potterowi, który z całą mocą dociskał go do ziemi. Harry wiedział, że dla Draco nie było już ratunku, przynajmniej sam nie potrafił go uratować. Nie było też czasu, by wezwać pomoc.  
\- Przemień go, albo zginiesz – Warknął Potter, a jego twarz stężała w gniewie.  
\- Nie wiesz o co prosisz – powiedział wampir, próbując się wyszarpać – Ale jesteś silniejszy, niż wyglądasz.  
\- Zabiję cię, jak tego nie zrobisz – zagroził mu Harry.  
\- Jak zrobię, też mnie zabijesz.  
Potter spojrzał na wampira przeciągle.  
\- Możesz mi wierzyć lub nie, ale wybór, by przeżyć, masz tylko jeden.  
\- Znienawidzi cię za to.  
\- I tak mnie nienawidzi – szepnął Potter.  
Wampir zaśmiał się perfidnie, a Potter wymierzył mu solidny cios w szczękę.  
\- Złoty chłopiec ma skazę na sumieniu – powiedział przeciągle, darząc Harry’ego zapachem krwi - Początki są zawsze najtrudniejsze.  
\- Przemień go! – Harry spojrzał gorączkowo w stronę Malfoya – Zrób to!  
\- Teraz to ty błagasz.  
\- Za chwilę role się odwrócą. Mówię, zrób to!  
Potter rzucił się na wampira z pięściami, byłby go zabił, gdyby nie cichy szept.  
\- Dzisiaj wygrałeś.  
Jego dłonie ociekały krwią wampira, a serce tłukło mu się w piersi.  
\- To zrób to – powiedział Harry, zagryzając wargę do krwi i przenosząc wzrok na nieprzytomnego. Pozostało mu kilka oddechów. Draco Malfoy umierał.


	3. WTR - Rozdział 3

Współczesność

Pojawieniu się Draco Malfoya, towarzyszyły dźwięki orkiestry symfonicznej. Stojący w jednym szeregu mężczyźni, rośli i szerocy w ramionach, ustrojeni w czapki z pióropuszami, w garnitury z dużymi złotymi guzikami, buty wysokie i wojskowe spodnie, salutowali z powagą na twarzy i świecącymi się oczami. Drugi szereg stanowił kwintesencję piękna, w wydaniu wysokich i szczupłych dla kontrastu kobiet, ubranych w identyczne balowe suknie, krwistoczerwonej barwy, trzymających w dłoniach duże bukiety z róż. Draco przełknął, chłonąc widok z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy. Był zmęczony i wyczerpany. Zanim przybyli do ambasady był świadkiem ataku ghuli. Czarne limuzyny, w których jechali z Severusem i jego świtą, przejeżdżały przez znajdującą się na trasie do miasta wioskę. Połacie mieniących się różnokolorowo pól, w słońcu wyglądały bajecznie. Jednostronnie ciemne szyby w limuzynie wiozącej Malfoya, umożliwiały mu podziwianie krajobrazu. Był wrażliwy na piękno ziemi. Odkąd mieszkał wśród ludzi, przyroda stała się dla niego jedynym źródłem rozkoszy i spokoju. Gdy słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, wjechali w bardziej cywilizowaną okolicę. Gdzieniegdzie wśród połaci pól i łąk, pojawiały się domy, a ich zagęszczenie rosło, wraz z każdym przejechanym kilometrem. W pewnym momencie droga uległa znacznemu zwężeniu, a po obu jej stronach pojawiły się drzewa o rozłożystych konarach. Nagle coś uderzyło w szybę jadącej na przedzie limuzyny, której kierowca z piskiem opon próbował się zatrzymać, co w efekcie skończyło się kolizją z samochodem jadącym za nim. Trzecia limuzyna, w której jechał Draco z Severusem, uniknęła zderzenia.  
\- Oszaleli – warknął wściekle Snape i otworzył drzwi, by wyjść na zewnątrz i zobaczyć, co się stało, ale Draco powstrzymał go chwytem dłoni.  
Pokręcił też przecząco głową i przyłożył palec do ust.  
Chwilę później, zwinnym skokiem, znalazł się na masce samochodu. Jego oczy dostroiły się do ciemności i już widział czające się za drzewami istoty. Ghule. Paskudne maszkary podobne do ludzi tylko z postawy i sposobu poruszania się, wizualnie i anatomicznie niestety nie. Długi sznur z krwistoczerwonej skóry, z widoczną siecią błękitnych żył i naczynek, wycelowany został w stronę Malfoya, niczym ostrze miecza. Drugi oplótł mu niepostrzeżenie nogę i podciągnął do góry. Draco jednym cięciem miecza odciął go, uwalniając nogę, a rozbryzgi z żółci i krwi pojawiły się na jego stroju. Przełknął i spróbował odeprzeć kolejny atak. W powietrzu, nad jego głową, wirowały kolejne sznury, poruszające się prawie jak w tańcu, Draco spojrzał na nie, czego za chwilę pożałował. Sznury oplotły mu kark, błyskawicznie pozbawiając go tchu. Musiał się poddać. Uznając ich wyższość w tej walce, Draco zebrał w sobie siłę i chwilę później, wszystkie samochody oblepiła rdzawo – żółta maź. Malfoy zeskoczył z dachu mocno dysząc i trzymając się za obolałą szyję.  
\- Pięknie – powiedział Severus, wychodząc z samochodu i przyglądając się Malfoyowi spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek – Coraz lepiej ci idzie, ale ja coraz mniej z tego rozumiem.  
Severus rzucił na wszystko dookoła zaklęcie czyszczące.  
\- Chciałbym ich pokonać bez użycia magii – powiedział Draco.  
\- Biorąc przykład z Pottera, jak mniemam – Snape nie wyglądał na zadowolonego – Myślałem, że mamy to już za sobą.  
Oczy Draco się zeszkliły.  
– Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać - powiedział - musimy sprawdzić, co się dzieje z ludźmi w tej wiosce.  
\- To, co zawsze – Severus wzruszył ramionami.  
Domy z cegły, niewielkie przydomowe ogródki i pola. Wnętrze każdego napotkanego domu straszyło Draco wizją rozszarpanych zwłok. Niektóre były obgryzione prawie do kości. Całe rodziny, starzy i młodzi. Dla tych potworów byli zwykły pożywieniem. Malfoyem wstrząsnęły mdłości, gdy w jednym z domów znaleźli zwłoki ciężarnej kobiety. Embrion został wyszarpany z jej brzucha i pozostała po nim tylko mała rączka. To, co pozostało z kobiety, leżało w krwistej kałuży wód płodowych i żółci. Draco byłby zasłabł, gdyby nie uchwyciło go ramię Severusa.  
\- Nadal mam problem, by na to patrzeć – szepnął, chwytając łapczywie powietrze, w którym wyraźnie zaznaczała się nęcąca go woń. Pomimo mdłości, jego własna bestia poczuła rządzę krwi, ale ta nie nadawała się już dla niego. Nie była ciepła i nie wypływała z żyjącego ciała. Malfoy już pragnął świeżej krwi i zapominając o potworności wnętrza, w którym był, chwycił dłoń Severusa i wbił się kłami w jego żyłę. Severus jęknął, ale nie wyszarpał ręki.  
\- Nie jest to przyjemne – Mistrz eliksirów był jak zwykle nad wyraz opanowany.  
Po chwili Draco przestał, odsuwając się od Snapa na bezpieczną odległość.  
\- Przepraszam.  
\- Cóż, sceneria iście romantyczna – zadrwił Snape, powodując, że twarz Malfoya jeszcze bardziej pobladła.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział raz jeszcze.  
Snape już go nie słuchał i ignorując tę napaść, jak zwykle założył rękawiczki i zaczął pobierać próbki. Draco wyciągnął z kieszeni chusteczkę i przytknął ją sobie do ust.  
– Musimy zrozumieć, dlaczego jedne ciała smakują im bardziej, a inne mniej. W tym musi być jakaś logika – powiedział Snape.  
\- Wątpię. – Skwitował Draco.  
\- Ty akurat nie powinieneś tego mówić – Snape spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem i pobłażaniem w oczach - Przypominam ci, że sam gustowałeś tylko w krwi pana Pottera.  
\- Ja i Harry – szepnął Draco i pobladł jeszcze bardziej – Nie porównuj mnie do tych istot! – Warknął, rzucając się nagle na Snapa, którego ciało zostało z całą mocą odrzucone w górę i uderzyło w ścianę. Fiolki z próbkami upadły na ziemię i roztrzaskały się na drobne kawałki. Draco już był ponownie przy Snapie i wbijał mu w szyję swoje szpony - Nigdy więcej tego nie rób! – Warknął mu do ucha i nie mogąc się powstrzymać, ugryzł boleśnie jego płatek. Krew pociekła kroplami, które chciwie zlizał. Severus uśmiechnął się perfidnie na jego brak kontroli, co Draco od razu odczytał i jego ciało stężało.  
\- Pobierz próbki i milcz! – Warknął Malfoy, uwalniając mistrza eliksirów z uścisku, po czym się oddalił, szeleszcząc swoim długim płaszczem.

Hogwart.

Hermiona przyglądała się Harry’emu od kilku dni. Mówił, że jest przeziębiony, źle się czuje i ma gorączkę, ale według niej problem był bardziej skomplikowany i na pewno chora była dusza jej przyjaciela. To, co gnębiło Harry’ego, nie było ani katarem, ani tym bardziej kaszlem. Hermiona zauważyła, że miało dodatkowo związek z Malfoyem, który również nie chodził na lekcje, a tłumaczenie nauczycieli było takie samo, jak wymówki Harry’ego. Choroba. Czymkolwiek była przypadłość Malfoya, Hermionie wydawała się podejrzana. Ponadto wczorajszej nocy śledziła Harry’ego, który przemierzał korytarze Hogwartu, udając się wbrew jej podejrzeniom, nie gdzie indziej, a właśnie do skrzydła szpitalnego. Czyżby faktycznie się myliła? Pani Pomfrey powiedziała Harry’emu kilka słów, które następnego dnia Granger rozkładała na czynniki pierwsze i analizowała, nie dochodząc kompletnie do żadnego konstruktywnego wniosku. A brzmiały „ Możesz patrzeć Harry, ale się absolutnie nie zbliżaj”  
\- O co chodziło?  
Hermiona uznała, że musi się dowiedzieć za wszelką cenę.

*****

Światło oślepiało. Nigdy wcześniej nie był tak wrażliwy na jasność. Chmury na niebie, błękitnym, rozświetlanym przez poranne słońce, działały kojąco. Każdy promień był dla Draco cierniem, a oczy odmawiały obcowania ze światłem. Jego ciało płonęło nieznanym mu ogniem. Leżał w skrzydle szpitalnym, a w żyły Malfoya wtłaczał się płyn z kroplówki. Niewiele pamiętał z tamtej nocy. Wspomnienie powodowało odruch dłoni, zmierzającej w kierunku szyi, dotykał jej opuszkami palców, gładził skórę, badając ślady ugryzienia. Wiedział, kim była ta postać i co mu zrobiła, nie rozumiał tylko dlaczego wciąż żył. Swój oddech odczuwał inaczej, pełniej i głębiej, przenikała go mgiełka niewidzialnych drgań. Draco Malfoy nie był już tą samą istotą, nie był sobą. W ustach miał wiór i nie pozwolono mu nawet, by je zwilżył. Słabo, niepewnie, w zamknięciu, odosobniony, opuszczony, ale żywy, tak się czuł. Myśli go opuściły, dryfując bez celu po obrazach, których nie potrafił odtworzyć. Roztrzaskane kawałki szkła, ostre, raniące, elementy brakujących wspomnień. Drzwi Sali otworzyły się i stanął w nich Severus Snape. Przymrużył oczy i przyglądał się Draco wnikliwie, z oddalenia, z przyczajonym strachem. Dotychczasowa władczość nauczyciela zniknęła, pokonana przez niepewność, bo Severus Snape naprawdę nie wiedział, czego ma się spodziewać. Draco go dostrzegł. Jego dryfujące myśli, skupiły się na nauczycielu, wyglądającym niezwykle blado, nawet jak na Snapa. Draco usiłował podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej, ale Severus szybkim krokiem podszedł do łóżka, kładąc uspokajająco dłoń na jego ściśniętej pięści.  
\- Może da się coś zrobić.  
Głos nauczyciela zabrzęczał mu w głowie, przypominając mechaniczny dźwięk splątanych łańcuchów.  
\- Co się ze mną dzieje?  
\- Zostałeś przemieniony Draco.  
Severus usiadł na łóżku, wbijając w chłopca analizujące spojrzenie, jakby się zastanawiał, ile chłopak zniesie, co przemilczeć, a którym słowom pozwolić płynąć.  
\- Potter cię do mnie przyniósł. Całą drogę niósł cię na rękach. Byłeś w takim stanie Draco - Severus przymknął powieki - Pocieszające w tej całej sytuacji jest to, że Pan Potter wyglądał jeszcze gorzej. Chociaż to, co działo się potem, każe mi mu współczuć.  
Malfoy nie rozumiał, ale Snape wyglądał na kogoś, kto wyczerpał właśnie swój zasób słów. Dłoń Draco chwyciła długie palce mistrza eliksirów, a spojrzenie błagalnych oczu, zmusiło go w końcu do mówienia.  
\- Co mu zrobiłem? - Spytał cicho.  
Snape wahał się przez chwilę.  
\- To się działo tak szybko. Kładliśmy cię z Potterem na łóżku, ale się ocknąłeś i… Potter nie zdążył się wyszarpać. Z ogromną siłą rzuciłeś się na niego. Gdybym cię nie powstrzymał, Potter byłby już martwy.  
\- Co mu zrobiłem Severusie? Czy on żyje?  
\- Wyssałeś z niego krew - Severus chrząknął, chowając dłonie w rękawie szaty. Zapewne nie chciał, żeby Draco dostrzegł, że się trzęsą – Harry chciał, żebyś go zabił. Widziałem to w jego oczach. Nie protestował. Poddał się twojej sile bez żadnej próby walki. Myślę, że miałby jakieś szanse wygranej, mimo wszystko jest potężnym czarodziejem, ale w jego sercu tlił już się ten płomień rezygnacji. Sądzę, że Potter jest odpowiedzialny za twoją przemianę.  
Obrazy z tamtej nocy pojawiły mu się przed oczami, nieskładne migawki, ale na pewno widoczna była tam twarz Harry’ego.  
\- Czym ja się staję? Nie czuję się jak wcześniej. Poza bólem mam w sobie ten chłód. Sevrerusie, ja nie wiem, skąd nachodzi, ani co jest jego przyczyną. Moje ciało pali się i gotuje, ale moje serce otula ściana lodu. Ogień i lód nie mogą współistnieć.  
Draco wlepił w nauczyciela swoje szare oczy.  
\- Chcę widzieć Pottera- powiedział z pasją.  
\- Draco nie możesz.  
\- Muszę! On ma coś, czego potrzebuję.  
\- Zabijesz go. Nie pozwolę ci na widzenie z Potterem.  
\- W porządku - Harry stanął w drzwiach - Pani Pomfrey pozwoliła mi patrzeć - powiedział.  
Draco prychnął, przenosząc na niego całą swoją uwagę. Był równie zaskoczony obecnością Harry’ego, jak Severus, ale od razu jego twarz przybrała maskę obojętności.  
\- Nie jestem pieprzonym eksponatem muzealnym Potter- syknął.  
Harry patrzył na niego coraz intensywniej.  
Pod wpływem tego spojrzenia, Malfoy zrozumiał, że coś w nim pragnęło tylko jednego. Zacisnął dłonie, starając się panować nad narastającą w nim frustracją. Płomień, ogień, wybuch, wypalały mu się wnętrzności, czuł jak wszystko w nim płonie, poza tym lodem, który miał w miejscu serca. Potter spojrzał na Severusa, a potem już wszyscy patrzyli na Panią Pomfrey.  
\- Panie Snape. Musi pan iść do Dumbledora – powiedziała.  
Severus popatrzył na nią podejrzliwie.  
\- Dlaczego Panią przysłał?  
\- Bo ja też zostałam wezwana, zaraz do panów dołączę – powiedziała – Zamienię tylko słowo z panem Potterem.  
Snape zaszeleścił szatą i wyszedł. Pani Pomfrey chwilę patrzyła na nich w ciszy i wbrew przewidywaniom zrobiła to samo, co Severus. Po prostu wyszła. Harry patrzył się w zamykające się za nią drzwi. Czy ona?  
Gdy się zamknęły, a oni zostali sami, Harry podszedł do Draco powolnym krokiem, jakby bał się tego, co Malfoy może mu zrobić. Przeciągły jęk wydobył się z ust Draco i blondyn przestał nad sobą panować. Jego dłonie zagarnęły ciało Harryego, a Potter bez sprzeciwu poddał się tej słabej próbie walki. Draco nie miałby szans, gdyby postanowił mimo wszystko stawić opór.Tym razem Draco był bardzo słaby, ale jego zapach się nie zmienił. Harry czuł, jak rozlewa mu się w nozdrzach i przenika do wewnątrz. Draco był wszystkim, czego pragnął. Harry nie potrafił zapomnieć, jak tamtej nocy usta Malfoya dotknęły skóry jego szyi, a zęby wbiły w tętnicę. Pił chciwie jego krew, do czasu, aż nie rozdzieliło ich ramię Severusa. Snape musiał z nim walczyć, bo obudzona w Draco krwiożerca bestia, nie chciała zrezygnować z posiłku. Tym razem było jednak inaczej. Kontrola nad pragnieniem krwi przychodziła Malfoyowi niezwykle trudno, ale próbował się opanować i pił mniej chciwie, a to, co Harry słyszał między przerywanymi połknięciami, było niczym innym, tylko biciem serca Draco. Łomot tętnił Harry’emu w uszach, mieszając się z podszeptami jego własnego sumienia. To przez ciebie, to przez ciebie, to przez ciebie.  
\- Draco - jęknął Harry i z całą siłą oderwał jego usta od swojej szyi, by wpić się w nie swoimi, spragnionymi, suchymi, czekającymi zbyt długo, by zaznać tej chwili nieskończenie pożądanej.  
Każdy nerw w jego ciele zapulsował, gdy ich usta się spotkały, a swoją własną krew zlizał z języka Malfoya. Harry nie wiedział, czy oszołomienie Draco było zbyt silne, by zareagował, czy jego własna napaść zbyt agresywna. W pierwszej chwili Malfoy się poddał, ale zaraz potem język blondyna, splótł się z jego własnym w tańcu pożądania. Czy Draco też go pragnął? Stalowe oczy były przejrzyste i Harry nie widział w nich wahania. Pozbawił ich odzieży szybkim zaklęciem. Miał świadomość tego, że mu nie wolno, ale usta Draco, które jeszcze mocniej wpiły się w jego własne, były dla niego wystarczającym usprawiedliwieniem. Ciało przy ciele, oddech chwytający oddech. Harry nie wiedział, który z nich intensywniej chłonie tego drugiego. Malfoy nie jęczał jak Seamus, Malfoy nie był Seamusem. Jego Draco był tylko jednym, pragnieniem, które pozwoliło, żeby po nie sięgnął. Cała żądza Pottera zmaterializowała się w to finalne pchnięcie, które spowodowało, że Draco doszedł impulsywnie i wgryzł się w ramię Pottera, sącząc w agonii orgazmu ostatnie krople krwi.


	4. WTR - Rozdział 4

Współczesność

Draco przyjmował ukłony ze stoickim spokojem, kłaniali się wysoce postawieni urzędnicy, biznesmeni i cała śmietanka towarzyska. Zza ozdobionych wieńcami drzwi, wchodzili kolejni osobnicy. Draco był zmęczony i marzył o gorącej kąpieli, a Severus przyglądający się temu wszystkiemu z mieszaniną kpiny i ciekawości, skrzywił się dopiero na widok wchodzących do pomieszczenia dwóch młodych mężczyzn, których ubiór przypominał Severusowi pieśniarza z Hogsmede. Zawodząc swoje zgrabnie napisane pieśni, zawsze przyciągał uwagę mistrza eliksirów ze względu na potwornie kiczowaty wizerunek i niezwykle piskliwy głos. Treść utworów była ciekawa, wykonanie niekoniecznie. Pieśniarz nosił zielony kubraczek, ci mieli żółte. Jeszcze gorzej. Draco był równie zniesmaczony szerokimi spodniami w pasy zielono-złote, zakończone wyszywanym cekinami paskiem. Mężczyźni ukłonili się i podeszli do stojącej w rogu harfy, której Severus wcześniej nie zauważył. Ludzie najwyraźniej mieli ich za dziwolągów i starali się dopasować. Draco zacisnął dłonie w pięści, nie cierpiał pieśniarzy, a harfistów mógłby rozszarpać.  
-Nie – To Snape pierwszy zaprotestował, gdy harfista dotknął strun, a z jego ust wydobył się skowyt – Nie ma na to czasu – powiedział, patrząc po zszokowanych wkoło twarzach – Musimy ustalić, co następuje, na biesiady będzie czas po wojnie.  
Na sali słychać było jęki niezadowolenia i pomrukiwanie. Najwyraźniej suto zastawione stoły i spora ilość butelek z alkoholem, miały być kolejnym etapem witania przybyłych gości.  
\- Racja – Przez ogólny gwar, przebił się głos starszego mężczyzny, z siwą brodą, ubranego w strój wojskowy. Mężczyzna skinął na pieśniarzy, że mają wyjść.  
Nie byli zadowolenia, a na sali wzmogły się szepty niezadowolenia. Jeden z wychodzących pieśniarzy, spojrzał przeciągle na Draco, nie szczędząc mu złośliwego uśmiechu. Ale to harfista zwrócił uwagę Malfoya, zielone oczy, takie jak Draco lubił, ciemne włosy i wąskie usta. Malfoy przygryzł wargę i zrewanżował się spojrzeniem. Mężczyzna odwrócił głowę na ten gest, a na jego policzki wpełzł rumieniec, utwierdzając tylko Malfoya w przekonaniu, że jego gusta zostały zakodowane raz i definitywnie.  
\- Proszę nam wybaczyć – uwaga Draco przeszła na siwobrodego, którego zdefiniował w myślach, jako kierującego tą farsą. Lider siedział na honorowym miejscu, przy jednym z trzech okrągłych stolików, ozdobionych krwistoczerwonymi obrusami. Severus z Draco też zostali usadzeni przy jednym, wraz z trzema generałami i przedstawicielami dwóch krajów, najbardziej dotkniętych atakiem ghuli.  
\- Nie znamy waszych zwyczajów. Proszę zrozumieć nasz punkt widzenia, mamy o was specyficzne wyobrażenie – kontynuował spokojnym głosem lider, a ktoś tam z tyłu szepnął, że na czarnoksiężnika wygląda tylko ten stary.  
Severus przełknął szeptaną obelgę, odzywając się głośno i z powagą.  
\- Doskonale rozumiem, oczywiście nie mamy żalu. Nikt z Państwa zapewne nie miał do czynienia z przedstawicielami naszej rasy, bo o egzystencji czarodziei wiedzą nieliczni, ale zapewniam, że jesteśmy z krwi i kości, poza posiadanymi umiejętnościami magicznymi, nic nas nie różni, anatomicznie też nie. Mamy serce, śledzionę, drodzy panowie, umieramy też na zawał serca. Nie jesteśmy więc tak różni. Namiętności targają nami podobne, bywamy zawistni i żądni władzy. Ludzkość ma naukę i postęp techniczny, my mamy moce magiczne. A co najważniejsze, jesteśmy tutaj, żeby wam pomóc, nie do końca są mi znane intencje Draco Malfoya, ale zapewniam, że szczerze wesprę go w tym, cokolwiek postanowi.  
\- Wszyscy liczymy na waszą pomoc. Nigdy byśmy się nie spodziewali, że ludzie mogą posiąść zdolności magiczne – powiedział Lider.  
Severus przełknął gorzko.  
\- Bo nie mogą.  
Na sali zawrzało.  
\- Ale…specjalna jednostka, którą ma szkolić pan Malfoy?- Siwobrody pobladł i dłonie zaczęły mu się trząść.  
\- Owszem, nikt nie mówił, że będzie szkolił czarodziejów – powiedział Severus.  
\- Myśleliśmy, że te moce są możliwe do opanowania? – Drążył Lider – Do przekazania.  
Severus zaśmiał się nieprzyzwoicie głośno, a na sali nastała cisza, widocznie jego śmiech wydał się im złowróżbny.  
\- To nie jest spadek – powiedział przeciągle – Ani tym bardziej umiejętność wyuczona w samej swojej podstawie. Fundamenty muszą być. Oczywiście tylko ćwicząc, dochodzi się do perfekcji, niemniej nie można wyćwiczyć u ludzi magii, bo brakuje fundamentu, jakim jest rdzeń magiczny. Ale możemy starać się pomóc w inny znany nam sposób.  
\- Zacznę od ustanowienia funduszu dla rodzin, które będą chciały uciekać ze wsi do miasta – powiedział Malfoy, przyglądając się tym wszystkim wysoko postawionym przedstawicielom gatunku ludzkiego ze szczerym zainteresowaniem, Severus spojrzał dla odmiany na Malfoya z mordem z oczach. Nawet mistrz eliksirów nie spodziewał się takiej propozycji.  
\- Nie możemy się na to zgodzić. Ewakuacja całej ludności nic nie da. Zapewniam pana, że wszyscy chcieliby się ewakuować – powiedział mężczyzna z delikatnym zarostem i długich śnieżnobiałych włosach, upiętych w kok – Nazywam się Jawenhold – przedstawił się mężczyzna – Miałem już okazję dowodzić wojskami w wojnie i niestety wiem z autopsji, że straty w cywilach zdarzają się zawsze, podstawą w wojnie jest skupienie się nie na ewakuacji ludności, a wykurzeniu nieprzyjaciela. Im większe skupiska ludzkie, tym gorzej. Rozumiem, że pan, panie Malfoy, zdążył się przywitać z naszymi agresorami, zdążył pan stanąć twarzą w twarz z wizją ich morderczej działalności, rozumiem, że ma pan o tym odmienne wyobrażenie, ale możecie mi panowie wierzyć, że jak ghule zaatakuję miasta, to będzie to początkiem apokalipsy, wolimy więc utrzymywać ich na peryferiach, skoro taki stan rzeczy im odpowiada.  
Malfoy zauważył, że Snape zgadza się z tym mężczyzną.  
\- Generale Jawenhold – Zwrócił się do mężczyzny Severus – A może by tak podzielić kraje zaatakowane przez ghule na niewielkie kilkumilowe strefy i ustawić dywizje patrolujące, oczywiście z założeniem na eliminację ghuli, gdy tylko się pojawią.  
\- Nad tym już myśleliśmy, w tym rzecz, że nie dysponujemy jeszcze odpowiednią bronią, by ich gładzić. Pan Malfoy, pan i wam podobni, dysponujecie mocami, o których ludzie mogą tylko marzyć, to przy użyciu waszej magii trwa moment, by ghule zamieniły się w plamę krwi i żółci, ale my musimy walczyć, mając do dyspozycji dostępną nam broń. Oczywiście zastosowanie broni o szerszym spektrum działania mogłoby wchodzić w grę, ale to zabije i ludzi. Nie chcemy do tego dopuścić. W zaatakowanych domach niejednokrotnie udaje się komuś przetrwać. Rodzice ukrywają dzieci w piwnicach, na to, drogi panie, by celowo zabijać własną rasę, nie możemy sobie pozwolić. Ghule to mocne bestie, zwinne i przebiegłe. Liczyliśmy więc na to, że nauczycie nas swojej magii.  
\- Moglibyśmy zwerbować odpowiednią liczbę czarodziejów, by utworzyć takie strefy, ale zapewniam, że wiele istnień z naszej rasy przypłaci to życiem, nie wiem, czy będą chcieli się poświęcić dla ludzi. Z całym szacunkiem, ale co z tego będą mieli?  
Na Sali zapanował gwar. Severus przymrużył oczy, czekając na rozwój wydarzeń.  
\- A czego byście oczekiwali?- Spytał generał Jawenhold i spojrzał na stojącego w kącie sali chłopaka. Misza był tak ciekawy widoku czarodziei, że generał zgodził się, by obserwował z daleka toczącą się dyskusję.  
\- Co byśmy chcieli? – Myślał głośno Draco – My nie chcemy nic, przynajmniej ja nic nie chcę, wolałbym też nie mieć na sumieniu życia czarodziei. Nie było wcześniej rozmowy o żadnej ekspansji Severusie ani o werbowaniu czarodziei do jednostek. Nie zgadzam się na takie rozwiązania. Jest coś, co mogę wam dać, ale będziemy potrzebowali porządnie wyposażone laboratorium mieszczące się w piwnicy, bo niestety jestem uczulony na światło słoneczne i rzadko wychodzę za dnia.  
Severus spojrzał na niego przeciągle.  
\- Będę produkował broń – powiedział Malfoy spokojnym głosem.  
I Severus i wszyscy na Sali, patrzyli tylko na niego.  
\- Produkcja broni trochę potrwa, nie będzie łatwo, dlatego oprócz niej potrzebujemy strategii i opanowania. Musimy lepiej poznać przeciwnika i jego zwyczaje – dodał.  
\- Panie Malfoy. To pan jest chętny, by nam pomóc. To pan sam dysponuje swoim czasem, my jesteśmy tutaj po to, by spełniać pana zachcianki. Pan dyktuje warunki, nie my. Proszę powiedzieć, czego pan potrzebuje.  
Malfoy wiedział, że dotychczas miasta nie były atakowane, a ataki ghuli pojawiały się w niewielkich wioskach, na terenach mało zamieszkałych i w gospodarstwach rolnych. Taki stan rzeczy zapewne nie potrwa długo, ale Draco chciał zapobiec tej bezsensownej śmierci tysięcy, a może i milionów istnień. Jeżeli ci ludzie nie mieli dokąd uciec, władza powinna zapewnić im schronienie. Niestety okazało się, że to nie wygląda tak różowo, jak się Draco spodziewał. Ludność wiejska stanowiła dość spory procent populacji ludzi, przy czym miasta i tak były już przeludnione. Zdaniem generała Jawenholda skupienie jeszcze większej ilości żywych istnień w miastach, sprowokowałoby skomasowane ataki ghuli, ogólną panikę, histerię i zapewne sporo więcej niepotrzebnej i niezaplanowanej śmierci. Generał mógł mieć rację.  
\- Severus będzie prowadził badania – powiedział Malfoy – potrzebujemy danych. Mamy pobrane próbki, niemniej jak już wspomniałem, przydałoby się jakieś laboratorium stacjonarne. Przydałyby się też dane demograficzne, geograficzne, statystyki i specyfika ludności z atakowanych terenów.  
\- Czyli? – Spytał generał.  
\- Nawyki żywieniowe, szczególne cechy anatomiczne, grupa krwi. Rozumie pan. Oni są pożywieniem.  
\- Rozumiem – powiedział generał – Zorganizujemy wszystko, co panowie potrzebujecie. Dysponujemy już pewnymi statystykami ataków i szacunkami ilości ghuli na poszczególnych terenach. Zapewne te dane też się panom przydadzą.  
Severus przytaknął generałowi z uznaniem. Ten człowiek mówił konkretnie i miał swoje cele, w dodatku dobrze patrzyło mu z oczu. To, że zaskarbił sobie przychylność Snapa, Draco już dostrzegł. Zagryzł dolną wargę, bo świadomość tego, że Snape patrzy na kogoś z uznaniem, nagle mu nie odpowiadała.  
\- Severusie, ty dotrzymaj panom towarzystwa. Jesteś starszy, ale ze stali szlachetnej.  
Draco zasalutował i ruszył do wyjścia, żegnany zaskoczonym wzrokiem obecnych. Pani w czerwonej sukni, jedna z tych, które go witały, wyszła za nim, oferując swoją pomoc w zaprowadzeniu Malfoya do apartamentu. Draco przyjął pomoc z ulgą i delikatnym uśmiechem, za którym kryło się jednak paskudnie gorzkie rozczarowanie.

****

Myśli były najgorsze, zwłaszcza gdy zostawał z nimi sam na sam. Dławiły boleśnie, utrudniając oddech. Kilka razy nawiedziły go tego dnia, powodując, że Draco wymiotował spazmatycznie treścią żołądkową, która obryzgała śnieżnobiałe kafelki łazienki. Wspomnienia wpędzały go w rozpacz. Był istotą krwiożerczą i z założenia pozbawioną sumienia, a jednak cierpiał, mając wrażenie, że z każdym dniem bardziej. Razem z Severusem otrzymali dwa apartamenty połączone wspólną łazienką. Draco wiedział, że to zasługa starego grzyba, który chciał mieć go na oku. Od śmierci Lucjusza Malfoya minęło pięć lat, a Draco wciąż nie potrafił zapomnieć. Poprzysiągł sobie wówczas, że nikomu więcej nie pozwoli, by go osłabił. Śmierć ojca odbiła się piętnem na jego psychice. Długo wracał do siebie, po tym, jak ojciec na łożu śmierci odmówił, by syn go przemienił. Draco byłby postawił wszystko co miał, na to, że Lucjusz będzie chciał żyć, a jednak się pomylił. Tygodniami walczył sam z sobą, czy w ogóle wyjść z tą propozycją. Patrzył, jak ojciec niknie w oczach i cierpiał, w końcu zdobył się na tę odwagę, tudzież tchórzostwo, bo na tę propozycję można było spojrzeć dwojako, i spytał. Oczy Lucjusza Malfoya zwęziły się, a Draco usłyszał w rewanżu najgorsze słowa, jakie ktokolwiek, kiedykolwiek do niego powiedział.  
\- Nie synu – Lucjusz patrzył na niego, a z na wpół przymkniętych oczu kapały mu łzy. Nie powiedział synowi, że uważa go za potwora, ale Draco wiedział, że ojciec tak myślał. Lucjusz za nieśmiertelność oddałby wiele, ale widać nie wszystko.  
\- Tak bardzo żałuję, że wtedy nie umarłeś – powiedział, a po policzkach spłynęły mu łzy, prawie rozrywając serce Draco na strzępy – Obiecaj mi, że zabijesz tego, który cię przemienił i, że zrobisz wszystko, by nie spalił cię promień słońca, ani nie zabił głód krwi, bo dla ciebie Draco, po śmierci, nastanie nieskończona ciemność.  
Draco nie był potworem, nigdy tak o sobie nie myślał. Zawsze miał zasady, którymi się kierował. Pił krew śmierciożerców, do ostatniej kropli, karmiąc bestię w swoim wnętrzu, pił też krew Harry’ego, karmiąc tę cząstkę prawdziwego siebie, która pozostała. Po wojnie, kiedy Harry zabił Voldemorta, a ich drogi boleśnie się rozeszły, Draco wszedł w stan półtrwania. Nigdy już nikogo nie zabił, zadowalając się krwią swoich sług. Płacił im za to słono, ale i tak nigdy już, nie czuł się kompletny. Tylko krew Harry’ego mogła go nasycić, Harry’ego, którego musiał opuścić. Draco nie mógł śnic o jego pięknych, zielonych oczach ,ale mógł oglądać wspomnienia w myślodsiewni, które Harry mu podarował. Draco oglądał je co noc, nigdy nie mając dość. Znał je na pamięć, każdy grymas, każde słowo, każdy rumieniec, to była najważniejsza rzecz, jaką posiadał. Harry Potter był dla niego najważniejszą istotą na ziemi, Draco pragnął tylko, by był szczęśliwy. Potter, którego czcili niczym Boga, łatwo powinien pogodzić się ze stratą Draco. Na to Malfoy liczył, że Harry zapomni, że Harry się ożeni, że Harry będzie miał dzieci, że Harry, jego Harry, cząstka jego duszy, jego kat i jego wybawca, jego nieśmiertelne marzenie, że Harry przeżyje swoje życie bez pamięci o nim, Draco Malfoyu, wampirze, złu, które wysysało z niego życie. Załkał boleśnie, wtulając się w pościel leżącą na wielkim łożu. Wbił swoje kły w dłonie ściśnięte w pięści, szloch niepohamowany wyrwał się z jego piersi. Jak bardzo chciałby umrzeć, ale był tchórzem, bał się tego, co spotka go po drugiej stronie, bał się właściwie tego, że nie spotka go tam nic. Dopóki nie zrozumie, kim jest, będzie żył, jak obiecał ojcu, mając nadzieję, że może kiedyś uda mu się zrozumieć, że może nawet stać się na powrót Draco Malfoyem, co obiecał mu kiedyś Severus. Draco łkał spazmatycznie, prawie się dusząc. Pościel była coraz bardziej wymięta, a poduszka mokra od jego łez. Nagle czyjeś dłonie chwyciły go mocno za biodra i szybkim ruchem pozbawiły spodni. Draco poczuł długie palce Snapa na swoich pośladkach. Severus jak zwykle zdążył. Tylko ostry seks potrafił wyrwać Draco z tego odrętwienia, nie wiedział, dlaczego tak się działo, ale Severus już do tego przywykł. Draco też nie protestował, gdy mistrz eliksirów wbijał się w niego, aż po same jądra. Właściwie to, Draco uwielbiał ten ból, a im był ostrzejszy, tym szybciej opuszczało Malfoya uczucie niemocy, tym łatwiej chwytał oddech, tym mniej nienawidził samego siebie. Severus też czerpał z tego przyjemność.  
\- Pan lodu i ognia – powiedział mu szeptem do ucha, wytryskując obficie w jego wnętrze-Powiedz mi Draco, po co był dzisiaj ten pokaz?  
\- Nie rozumiem, o czym mówisz? -Odszepnął, błądząc rękami po pościeli.  
Severus ścisnął penisa Draco i wpił się ustami w jego szyję. Zamiary Snapa były inne, niż Malfoya, ilekroć atakował go w tamtym miejscu. Mistrz eliksirów miał nabrzmiałe żyły, a jego ciało dorobiło się triku w postaci skurczu mięśni żuchwy, za każdym razem, gdy Draco wbijał się w jego żyły. Doznanie nie miało w sobie nic przyjemnego ani Draco w tym konkretnym momencie, nie był dla Severusa pociągający. A jednak penis mistrza eliksirów zawsze się wówczas odzywał.  
-Matką miłosierdzia jesteś?  
Snape lubił go zasypywać mugolskimi określeniami, których Draco nie rozumiał. Mistrz eliksirów dawał mu w ten sposób do zrozumienia, jak mało wie o ludziach. Mało wiedział, ale nie chodziło przecież o wiedzę, tylko o pomoc.  
-Nie drwij, tym ludziom mieszkającym z dala od cywilizacji trzeba jakoś pomóc.  
-Wsi nie są zacofane, cywilizacja, mogę cię zapewnić, istnieje i na wsi. Tutaj chodzi o skalę. Generał ma rację, że sprowadzając wszystkich do miast, możemy rozpocząć prawdziwy Armagedon.  
-Może powinieneś się tego dowiedzieć z tych opasłych ksiąg, czy ghule atakowały już miasta.  
Szpony orgazmu prawie zakleszczyły Malfoya.  
-Paryż mój drogi.- Powiedział Severus.  
-Bardzo ciekawe – Draco jęknął przeciągle, gdy Snape powalił go na plecy i prawie desperacko wziął w usta jego członka.  
\- Uwielbiam pana zapach, panie Malfoy.  
-Zapewniam cię, że się mylisz.  
-Zapewniam pana, że się nie mylę.  
Snape doprowadził Draco do wytrysku i ochoczo połknął całą jego spermę.  
-Wampirza sperma też ma intensywniejszy smak – powiedział, dopiero po chwili zdając sobie sprawę, że nie powinien.  
Ciało Draco stężało.  
-Jak dobrze, że nie pozwalasz mi o tym zapomnieć – syknął.


	5. WTR - Rozdział 5

Hogwart

Harry wszedł do pokoju wspólnego gryfonów i nie odzywając się do nikogo, nie racząc wgapiającego się w niego Rona spojrzeniem, ignorując Hermionę i Lawender, która na pewno wypięła do przodu pierś, wszedł do sypialni. Na jego nieszczęście był w niej Seamus, leżał na łóżku Harry'ego i patrzył się w sufit. Seamus też nie zamierzał się odzywać, ale Harry poczuł, że atmosfera w pomieszczeniu była napięta, a w powietrzu unosiła się rozproszona magia, co w efekcie zmusiło go do poruszenia tematu, który między nim, a Finniganem miał należeć do zakazanych.  
-Ćwiczyłeś?-odezwał się Potter.  
-A zauważyłeś, czy opierasz się na swojej intuicji?  
-Nie zauważyłem - powiedział siadając obok Seamusa.  
-Bo nie jesteś spostrzegawczy albo ci po prostu wygodniej.  
-Wygodniej co?-Harry wbił w niego wzrok.  
-Widzieć tylko to, co chcesz.  
-Każdemu jest tak wygodniej-zauważył gorzko Harry.  
-W takim razie będę ćwiczył wytrwalej - Seamus usiadł i chwycił go boleśnie za ramię-Dostanę się do twojej głowy i dowiem, kto jest moim wrogiem, a potem go zabiję.  
Harrym wstrząsnął dreszcz. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział Finnigana tak wściekłego.  
-Stało się coś?- spytał cicho.  
-Poza tym, że Granger zarzuciła mi bycie twoją zabawką, nic szczególnego.  
\- I co jej odpowiedziałeś?- Harry się rozluźnił.  
-Że cię kocham.  
Harry oparł głowę o ramię chłopaka.  
-A dlaczego mnie kochasz?- spytał, wwiercając się swoimi zielonymi oczami w sufit, jakby było na nim coś ciekawszego poza lampą. Chciał wiedzieć, dlaczego został obdarzony tak intensywnym uczuciem, ale nie miał odwagi, by patrzeć Seamusowi w twarz. To samo pytanie zadał mu Malfoy. Dlaczego Harry go kochał. Harry wytłumaczył to Draco najlepiej jak potrafił, ale sam nie miał pewności, czy to był kompletny motyw i uczciwe przyczyny.  
Miłość, Malfoy zapomniał zapytać, dlaczego go Harry nienawidził, tutaj odpowiedź byłaby taka prosta.  
-Chciałbym to wiedzieć Harry, żebym mógł przestać.  
Dotarły do Pottera słowa Seamusa.  
Harry oddychał coraz głośniej, czując ten nieokreślony ciężar w piersi. Ciągle miał przed oczami twarz Draco. Niespełna dobę temu posiadł Malfoya, był w nim, naznaczając jego tyłek swoją spermą. A jednak ten akt, częściowo wymuszony przez rządzę krwi Draco, palił go wewnętrznie, a wspomnienie tamtej chwili miało słony posmak i sprawiało ból. To była zwierzęca napaść, a nie akt miłości. Harry przełknął gorzko.  
-Pieprzmy się - powiedział całując Seamusa desperacko, ale on siłą odepchnął Harry'ego od siebie.  
-Żebyś mógł zapomnieć, o czymkolwiek myślisz?! O kim myślisz...  
Harry otworzył usta i zaraz je zamknął.  
-Nigdy nie chciałem cię ranić- szepnął, próbując uchwycić jego dłoń, ale Seamus nie chciał być uchwyconym. Zdążył oddalić się od Harry'ego na bezpieczną odległość  
-Może nie chciałeś Harry, ale to robisz.  
-Mam przestać?! Mam się od ciebie odsunąć, unikać, tego chcesz?-Teraz to Harry brzmiał jak desperat, bo jego ukojenie umykało do bezpiecznej kryjówki. Seamus nie chciał być jego pocieszeniem, tabletką na ból złamanego serca, chciał być kochany, a tego Harry nie mógł mu zaoferować. Ani swojej miłości, ani swojego serca.  
-To, czego chcę, należy już do kogoś innego, Harry muszę iść-powiedział Seamus, uprzedzając jego słowa.  
-Nie rób czegoś, czego będziesz żałował.  
Potter sam nie wiedział, dlaczego to ostrzeżenie wyszło z jego ust. Związek z Seamusem, czymkolwiek był, trwał już rok. Harry naprawdę chciał, żeby im wyszło, ale stało się inaczej. Nagle jego kochanek nie był już skłonny czekać na miłość, której pojawienie się i tak z każdym dniem było mniej pewne.  
-Już żałuję, że nie mam silnej woli i nie potrafię o tobie zapomnieć.  
Harry powiedziałby mu to, co Seamus chciałby usłyszeć, ale te szczególne słowa należały tylko do Draco.  
-Żegnaj Harry.

****

Czuł na sobie jej wzrok, przeklęcie wlepiony w jego oblicze i przewiercający mu duszę na wskroś. Hermiona Granger już nie była jego przyjaciółką. Stała nad czarną trumną, a z oczu kapały jej łzy. Opadały wolno na wieko z lakierowanego drewna, by następnie ściec z niego przy większym podmuchu wiatru. Harry też stał nad tą trumną, sparaliżowany niemocą i złością, która biła z oczu dziewczyny. Czy Hermiona miała stać się jego wrogiem? Brzydziła się nim i potępiała, to było pewne, a Harry Potter, w jej oczach, był już tylko pospolitym mordercą. Ciało Seamusa zostało znalezione przez Rona. Wesley wszedł do łazienki, wrzasnął i zemdlał, tak Luna przedstawiła Harry'emu i Hermionie okoliczność odkrycia tej nieszczęsnej śmierci. Luna dostała za to od Hermiony w twarz i od dwóch dni unikały się jak ognia. Harry też unikał Granger, chowając się w swojej sypialni, za zabarykadowanymi zaklęciami drzwiami. Podejrzewał, że nawet Dumbledore miałby problem, żeby złamać jego zabezpieczenia. Potter w ciszy i samotności przeżywał swoją stratę. Mówiąc Seamusowi, żeby nie robił nic głupiego, Harry naprawdę nie miał na myśli samobójstwa, ale jego życie zawsze było bardziej nieprzewidywalne niż szczęśliwe. Nie mógł tego samego powiedzieć o losie swojego kochanka, zaplanowanym w najdrobniejszych szczegółach, według misternie skonstruowanego planu. Dumbledore przedstawił gryfonom okoliczności śmierci Seamusa. Zrobił to w swojej komnacie, uraczając ich herbatą, do której Hermiona wlewała swoje łzy. Wyszło wówczas na jaw, że Seamus nie zdecydował się na samobójstwo nagle i spontanicznie, wcześniej dokładnie przygotował się do swojego planu. W każdym razie wiedza Finnigana na temat śmierci przez powieszenie była spora, bo odszedł z godnością, dzięki rzuconym na siebie czarom. Z jego ciała nie wypłynęły żadne ciecze ani po nogach nie ściekały mu ekskrementy. Seamus odszedł z zapachem Harry'ego na ciele. Potter nie potrafił tego znieść.  
Snape wezwał go wieczorem po pogrzebie, kiedy to Harry po rzuceniu na siebie kilku zaklęć i wypiciu czterech eliksirów uspokajających, był przygotowany tylko na sen. Eliksiry przyniosła gryfonom Pani Pomfrey. Każdy miał dwa, ale Ron, widząc, w jakim stanie był Potter, dobrodusznie oddał mu swój przydział. Gdy Harry szedł korytarzem w kierunku komnat Snapa, już zaczynały dawać o sobie znać. Harry czuł się niepewnie i niestabilnie, ale pomijając negatywne konsekwencje ich zażycia, eliksiry działały tak nadzwyczajnie, że nawet ponura i złowroga mina nauczyciela, nie zdołała wywołać u niego emocji.  
-Wejdź Potter- syknął Severus, gdy drzwi jego komnaty rozwarły się, wcale nie zapraszająco. Harry wiedział, że za nimi jest chłód, nieżyczliwość i wrogie spojrzenie nauczyciela, ale przestąpił próg tej komnaty, nie karząc Snapowi powtarzać dwa razy. Wszedł do środka i od razu też usiadł w fotelu, ignorując nerwowe chrząknięcie mistrza eliksirów.  
-Potter nie przypominam sobie, żebym mówił, że możesz się rozgościć.  
-Mam to gdzieś.  
Złowróżbna cisza nie przestraszyła Pottera.  
-O czym chciał pan rozmawiać?-spytał dla odmiany nieprzyzwoicie głośno.  
-O twoim zapachu Potter.  
-Podoba się panu?  
Mistrz eliksirów uderzył pięścią w dębowe biurko, a jego oczy zdawały się być jeszcze czarniejsze. Czy czerń miała odcienie? Potter zapatrzył się na Snapa, który chrząknął i wzruszył tylko ramionami z rezygnacją.  
-Panie Potter to nie jest czas na potyczki słowne.  
A na co był dobry czas? Harry widział, że tylko na rozpacz, ale zamiast niej czuł pustkę. Oblicze Snapa złagodniało, gdy ponownie spojrzał na Pottera.  
-Zamieniam się w słuch - Harry też spotulniał i westchnął.  
-Martwe ciało Finnigana miało pana zapach. Wiem już, że Dumbledore rozmawiał z panem na osobności i utrzymuje pan, że widzieliście się na kilka godzin przed jego śmiercią, oraz że łączyły was stosunki cielesne. Będzie prowadzone śledztwo wyjaśniające przyczynę śmierci pana Finnigana. Samobójstwo może zostać podważone, chociaż o to, bym się akurat nie martwił - zaczął Snape uspokojonym już głosem.  
-Mam to gdzieś.  
-Panie Potter, jeżeli śledztwo wykaże, że miał pan coś wspólnego ze śmiercią pana Finnigana, to…  
\- ...Mogą mnie zamknąć w Azbakanie. Tak wiem. Coś jeszcze?  
\- Potter-Snape usiadł naprzeciwko niego w drugim fotelu - Masz wiele do stracenia i musisz grzecznie współpracować.  
-A co? Podejrzewają, że go powiesiłem?  
-Tutaj pana niewinność dałoby się akurat udowodnić, ale w kieszeni spodni Seamusa znaleźliśmy coś jeszcze, co będzie dla pana niewątpliwie większym ciosem niż podejrzenie o morderstwo.  
-Co takiego?-Harry poruszył się niespokojnie w fotelu.  
\- Wspomnienie.  
-Wspomnienie?  
-Żeby pan nie miał wątpliwości, jest to wspomnienie, w którym razem z panem Finniganem, najpierw oddajecie się całkiem interesującemu zbliżeniu cielesnemu, po czym pan panie Potter zasypia, a Pan Finnigan rzuca na pana zaklęcie Arniady.  
-Zaklęcie Arniady? Czyli? Nie słyszałem o takim.  
Snape zaśmiał się paskudnie.  
-Panie Potter, nie jestem tutaj od edukacji z dziedziny zaklęć innych niż te, które dotyczą eliksirów, ale powiedzmy, że zważywszy na okoliczności, zrobię wyjątek. Czar Arniady rzucony na pana przez kochanka, spowodował, że żadne dziecko, które się panu urodzi nie będzie miało w sobie cząstki innego pana partnera niż Seamus Finnigan. Podsumowując, zawsze będzie to dziecko pana i pana kochanka. To samo tyczy się partnera naszej ofiary.  
Harry patrzył na Snapa przenikliwie.  
-Jestem gejem, nie planuję się rozmnażać.  
-Co nie znaczy, że Pan Finnigan nie planował zostawić panu prezentu.  
-Słucham?  
Harry uznał, że koniecznie potrzebuje kolejnego eliksiru.  
-Chce mi pan powiedzieć, że Seamus kogoś zapłodnił i ten ktoś spodziewa się naszego dziecka?  
-Dokładnie to chcę Panu powiedzieć. A dodatkowo, że ta sytuacja jest oczywistym motywem ewentualnej zbrodni. Brzydkim i sensownym w swej wymowie motywem, ponieważ czar Arniady jest nieodwracalny. Pana zapach zdobiący niewątpliwie ofiarę, da się wytłumaczyć waszą relacją opartą na seksie, ale…  
-… Kim ona jest? - Oczy Harry'ego zapłonęły gniewem i uczuciem bezradności.  
-Powinien pan zadać pytanie, gdzie ona jest.  
Harry pomimo wypicia czterech eliksirów uspokajających, naprawdę bał się tego, co usłyszy.  
-Ona została uduszona panie Potter. I o tą właśnie zbrodnię może zostać pan posądzony.  
-Kim ona więc była?-spytał, czując że nie potrzebuje już eliksiru uspokajającego, bo pewnikiem za chwilę i tak odpłynie.  
-To Lawender Brown.  
-Lawender nie żyje? Ale przecież...kiedy to się stało? Lawender i Seamus - szepnął Harry.  
-zmarła godzinę temu. Dotychczas pani Pomfrey próbowała ją ratować. Sam pan widzi panie Potter, że ostatnio jest pan zamieszany w wiele dziwnych spraw. Najpierw pan Malfoy, teraz pan Finnigan. W bardzo czarnych barwach widzę pańską przyszłość - powiedział Snape - Może czarny pan nie będzie musiał robić nic, by się pana pozbyć, bo zrobią to pana kochankowie, względnie sam się pan targnie na swoje życie, jak to miało miejsce przecież nie tak dawno temu, prawda Harry.  
Powieki Snapa zwęziły się.  
-Nie przypominam sobie, żebym chciał się zabić.  
-A czym pan nazwie incydent z panem Malfotem, jak nie próbą samobójczą.  
-Jak się czuje Draco?  
-Już lepiej. I proszę nie zmieniać tematu. Omawiamy teraz pana położenia, a nie stan pana Malfoya.  
-Proszę, niech pan mi tylko powie co z...  
-...z głodem krwi?- Snape nie pozwolił mu dokończyć- Na razie sam jestem w stanie zaspokoić potrzeby pana Malfoya, wszakże jest taki chudy...  
Harry przełknął. Snape uwielbiał go upokarzać i traktować jak idiotę.  
\- Pomoże mu pan?  
\- Nie wiem, o co pytasz Potter?  
\- Czy z tego jest jakieś wyjście? Da się coś zrobić?  
\- Pytasz o swoją sytuację, czy pana Malfoya? – Snape zwęził powieki – Obie są beznadziejne.  
Harry czuł, że opada z sił a słowa Snapa stają się dla niego coraz mniej zrozumiałe.  
\- A teraz panie Potter, może pan już iść. Jak będzie pan w pełni władz umysłowych, to porozmawiamy o ewentualnej strategii.  
\- Dlaczego chce mi pan pomóc? – spytał Harry.  
\- Bo ma pan coś, czego potrzebuje ktoś bardzo mi bliski. Zresztą pan i tak już wie o kogo chodzi, więc powiem to wprost. Jest pan jednym z ogniw, które pozwolą Draco dostosować się do nowego życia. I nie zamierzam mu przynajmniej tego utrudniać, skoro najwyraźniej pomóc nie będę w stanie.


	6. WTR - Rozdział 6

Malfoy został wypuszczony ze skrzydła szpitalnego, w noc poprzedzającą pogrzeb Seamusa. To, że Finnigan się powiesił, było dla niego większym zaskoczeniem niż dla reszty ślizgonów, ze względu na posiadaną wiedzę i obrazy, które nieustanne mu się przypominały. Finnigan pieprzył się z Potterem, Draco zaschło w gardle na samo wspomnienie, jak sam też pieprzył się z Harrym. To niebywałe, jak doskonale pamiętał ich zbliżenie. Malfoy przygryzł wargę. Od kiedy to cholerny Potter okupował jego myśli? Nim sobie odpowiedział, od razu nasunęły mu się kolejne pytania. Czy było możliwe, że Seamus powiesił się z powodu nieodwzajemnionej miłości?...Do Pottera? I już praktycznie wątpił we własną poczytalność, poza tym, co innego pieprzyć, a co innego kochać. Usiadł na łóżku. Jak miał nadal funkcjonować? To, o siebie powinien się teraz martwić, a nie myśleć o Seamusie. Finnigan należał już do popiołów przeszłości. Zresztą on sam, Dracon Malfoy, też należał do przeszłości. Czy to, co działo się dookoła niego, miało w ogóle jakieś znaczenie? Wampir… był wampirem. Przestał istnieć dla świata, w którym egzystował Potter i reszta. Był istotą nocy, najprawdopodobniej bez duszy i szansy na życie pośmiertne. Będzie prowadził krwisty żywot i odbierał życia, by jego mogło trwać. Draco popatrzył na swoje dłonie. A co by się stało, gdyby nie chciał tego robić? Gdyby odmówił swojemu wewnętrznemu wampirowi krwi? Draco wiedział, że walka z tym instynktem jest z góry skazana na niepowodzenie. Przecież rzucił się na Pottera i nawet mu się oddał. Tego Draco nie potrafił zrozumieć, tamtej chwili, wciąż żywej w jego umyśle. Dlaczego do cholery pieprzył się z Potterem? Co innego rządza krwi, nad którą nie panował, a co innego podniecenie i seks. Nieokiełznana cząstka jego istoty, która nadzorowała mu łaknieniem, znajdowała się na razie poza zasięgiem jego wpływów. Ale co kierowało mu kutasem? Przeklętym podnieceniem, którego w tamtej chwili nie potrafił zwalczyć. Nie mógł Harry’emu umniejszyć zdolności, Potter był kochankiem wybitnym, bo doprowadził Draco do natychmiastowego orgazmu, a penis Pottera, wbrew przewidywaniom miał ogromny rozmiar, nawet na standardy Draco. Zadowalającym seksem więc by tego nie nazwał, raczej powalającym i odbierającym dech. Draco nie miał pewności, czy to nie jego wampirzy stan był przyczyną intensyfikacji bodźców. Tylko jak miał się tego dowiedzieć? Teraz, po czasie, przecież nie uprawiał seksu z Potterem, jak był jeszcze w pełni poczytalny. To, że w dzień poprzedzającą przemianę uznał, że Potter nadawałby się na jego kochanka, wygodnie mu było wyprzeć z pamięci. Malfoy westchnął i próbował zebrać myśli, bo stanowczo za dużo miał do analizy. Swój nowy stan, uczucia, lęki… ich było najwięcej. Severus obiecał, że porozmawiają, ale po tym, jak znaleziono martwego Seamusa, Snape nie miał dla niego czasu. Tylko raz przyszedł i wmusił w Draco swoją krew. Była gorzka i metaliczna. Krew Harry'ego od razu uderzała mu do głowy niczym drogie wino. Draco przygryzł wargę. To była kolejna rzecz, dla niego już zakazana. Wino. Przełknął, gdy na wspomnienie jego smaku, ślina ochoczo nabiegła mu do ust. Wstał, czując nagle palącą potrzebę, żeby spojrzeć na siebie w lustrze, zobaczyć jak piętno przemiany odcisnęło się na jego twarzy. Draco podszedł do lustra, ale przed spojrzeniem na swoje odbicie, powstrzymał go, skrzyp otwieranych drwi. To był jego ojciec. Lucjusz Malfoy stał w drzwiach i patrzył na syna przeszywającym wzrokiem, wypełnionym czymś na pograniczu strachu i złości.  
-Czarny Pan ma dla ciebie zadanie - powiedział, wolno ruszając w kierunku syna. Drzwi zamknęły się za nim i Draco poczuł mrowienie na ramieniu. Miejsce, gdzie miał pojawić się w przyszłości mroczny znak, paliło go ogniem i naznaczało bólem.  
-Mam coś dla ciebie Draco. To jest prezent od Czarnego Pana.  
-On wie?- spytał cicho.  
-A wątpisz? Ktoś tak potężny jak Czarny Pan, wie wszystko.  
Draco popatrzył na ojca z bólem.  
-Co to za prezent?  
-Mugolska dziewka o krwi słodkiej i pięknej barwy - oczy ojca świeciły się podnieceniem.  
-Nie chcę!-Draco wrzasnął, odsuwając się w kierunku lustra i opierając się plecami o jego taflę.  
-Głupcze! Krew ludzi to dla wampira największe źródło siły.  
Ojciec zbliżał się ku niemu wolnym krokiem.  
-Nie będę zabijał! Nie zbliżaj się do mnie - Draco załkał i uderzył zaciśniętą pięścią w lustro. Pragnął cierni wbijających mu się w skórę, ale tafla pozostała nietknięta. Ciało Draco ześlizgnęło się po lustrze i Malfoy skulił się, obejmując kolana rękami i chowając w nich twarz.  
-Ona już jest w agonii, Draco. Albo ty ją wykończysz, albo zrobi to Czarny Pan. Popatrz na to, jak na akt łaski – ojciec przykucnął obok niego, a szyję Draco owiał jego oddech.  
-Gdzie ona jest?- spytał cicho.  
\- W połowie drogi do Hogsmede rośnie wielkie drzewo, a w jego pniu znajduje się dziupla. Nikt niczego nie zauważy. Wszystko jest przygotowane...więc...musimy tam iść.  
-Mam mordować kobietę w dziupli? Ty słyszysz, jak to brzmi? - głos Draco się łamał, a z oczu kapały mu łzy - Wolę umrzeć.  
-Nie umrzesz, tylko zaczniesz atakować. Sam o tym wiesz. I wówczas twoją ofiarą może nie być mugolska dziewka, a na przykład jakiś ślizgon.  
-Nie wierzę, że mógłbym zaatakować przyjaciela.  
-Wielu rzeczy o sobie nie wiesz synu. Już rozmawiałem ze Snapem o twoim stanie. Na razie zostaniesz w Hogwarcie, ale nie wiem, jakie zadanie będzie miał dla ciebie Czarny Pan. Na razie zależy mu, żebyś był w pełni sił, dlatego przysłał dla ciebie prezent.  
Draco zacisnął zęby.  
\- Daj mi kilka minut – powiedział, czując, że nic nie wskóra – Muszę się do tego przygotować. To będzie moje pierwsze morderstwo. Przecież wiesz…  
Ojciec wzruszył ramionami i wstał, po czym ruszył w kierunku fotela. Rozsiadł się w nim i przyglądał Draco z oddali, ale młody Malfoy najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru się ruszać.  
\- Będziesz się tak kulił, jak kundel?- ojciec prychnął, patrząc jak po twarzy Draco kapią łzy – Zachowaj się jak mężczyzna.  
Draco wstał wolno, starając się nie upaść. Emocje rozsadzały mu czaszkę, a serce w piersi łomotało. Ojciec przyglądał mu się z coraz większą drwiną.  
\- Muszę spakować plecak – powiedział Draco.  
\- A jedziesz na wycieczkę – ojciec już kpił z niego otwarcie.  
\- Muszę zabrać kilka rzeczy.  
\- Jedyne, co potrzebujesz, to swoje własne kły.  
Draco przełknął.  
\- Muszę zabrać eliksiry – powiedział – Już po, będą mi potrzebne.

 

Draco szedł za ojcem, wyraźnie słysząc każdy swój krok. Serce biło mu głośno, a całe otoczenie zdawało się wrogie. Na ramieniu miał plecak, do którego włożył pelerynę Harry'ego. Draco miał nadzieję, że w jakiś sposób uda mu się z niej skorzystać. Bycie niewidzialnym stwarzało możliwość ucieczki. Draco widział, że nie uniknie złego losu, nie ta dziewka, wówczas ojciec sprowadzić mu inną, bardziej bezbronną, pewno młodszą, czyjąś córkę, może czyjąś żonę, kochankę, matkę. Draco drżał. Nie chciał tego, dlaczego jego ojciec musiał być taką kanalią? Zawsze rzucał mu kłody pod nogi, zawsze tylko ból i cierpienie otrzymywał od niego na srebrnej tacy, bo złoto zarezerwowane było dla jego matki. Draco wiedział, że ojciec liczy się ze zdaniem Severusa, gdyby tylko udało mu się z wcześniej z nim porozmawiać, wierzył, że mistrz eliksirów, zdołałby przekonać jego ojca, że Draco nie musi zabijać, żeby żyć. A teraz było za późno, jedynie ucieczka mogła mu pomóc. Akt łaski. Zacisnął zęby, myśląc, że ojciec powinien sobie w dupę wsadzić taki akt łaski. Byli już daleko poza Hogwartem, gdy Draco zauważył Pottera, który leciał na miotle jak szalony. Lucjusz nie dostrzegł złotego chłopca, podążając przed siebie, z dłońmi schowanymi w kieszeniach długiego płaszcza. Draco oddalał od siebie myśli, że jego własny ojciec chce go narazić na takie piętno. Może dla Lucjusza wyssanie krwi z innej żywej istoty, celem zadania jej śmierci, było niczym, ale dla Draco to zbrodnia jak każda inna. Nie był mordercą, nie chciał nim zostać, tak samo bardzo jak nie chciał wstąpić w szeregi śmierciożerców. Podniecało go zło, które można okiełznać, przepleść między palcami jak nić. Podniecało go zło, ale najwyraźniej tylko to drzemiące w Harrym. Ojciec szedł dalej, nie odwracając się za siebie. Draco zaczął się zastanawiać nad jakimś planem. Zbliżali się, wiedział to, słysząc coraz głośniejszy oddech Lucjusza. Draco w wampirzej postaci miał nie tylko lepszy słuch ale i węch. Wzrok zawsze miał doskonały, w całkowitym przeciwieństwie do Pottera.  
-Jeszcze chwilę Draco - ojciec powiedział tonem, jakby jego syn o niczym innym nie myślał, poza wyssaniem krwi z tej biednej dziewczyny.  
Szelest gałęzi krzewów, przez które zaczęli się przedzierać, potęgował w Draco uczucie strachu... na szczęście zbierała się mgła, która zaczęła zamazywać widoczność. A gdyby tak… Najciszej i najdyskretniej jak potrafił, Draco otworzył plecak i wyciągnął z niego pelerynę Harry'ego. Szelest gałęzi, zagłuszał dźwięk otwarcia plecaka. Draco wyostrzył zmysły, zwalniając i pozwalając ojcu, by zwiększył dystans między nimi. Raz - dwa - trzy. Policzył w myślach, po czym przystanął i narzucił na siebie pelerynę. Już nie było odwrotu. Draco odczekał jeszcze chwilę i wrzasnął.  
-To jest pułapka, uważaj!  
Lucjusz zareagował natychmiast, ogarnął wzrokiem przestrzeń, wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił zaklęciem rozświetlającym.  
-Gdzie jesteś?  
Draco od razu zaczął uciekać. Nic lepszego nie przyszło mu do głowy, uznał, że to i tak jedyne, co mógł zrobić. Po cichu albo głośno. Miał do wyboru to rozwiązanie,które wybrał lub zniknięcie, bez zwracania na siebie uwagi, ale Lucjusz mógłby mu zarzucić, że uciekł, wykorzystując jego nieuwagę. A tak...Draco nadal nie wiedział, jak się z tego wytłumaczy ojcu, ale przynajmniej teraz był bezpieczny. Dzięki pieprzonej pelerynie Pottera, która była też wszystkiemu winna. Gdyby jej nie miał, zapewne nigdy by nie został przemieniony, zapewne nigdy by się też nie dowiedział o uczuciach Pottera. I pomyśleć, że wszystkiemu był winny kawałek materiału, wprawdzie o niezwykłych właściwościach, ale to nie zmieniało stanu rzeczy, ani też nie przedstawiało zdarzeń w mniej groteskowym świetle. Draco już nie biegł, ale ojciec wciąż go wołał i szukał, posiłkując się magią. Draco odwrócił się za siebie. Ojciec też szedł w tym samym kierunku, co on. Draco zaczął się martwić co dalej. Lucjusz nagle rzucił nieznany mu czar i Draco zwabiony dźwiękiem, będącym zwierzęcym wyciem, odwrócił się za siebie. Mgła nagle opadła i zza wzgórza wyostrzył się obraz nadciągającej zwierzyny. Wilki były już niedaleko i wyjąć coraz głośniej, zaznaczały swoją obecność. Wytężył wzrok, by dostrzec coś jeszcze, ale poza wilkami nie było tam nikogo.  
-Jakieś dzikie stado - pomyślał, natrętnie odsuwając od siebie myśli, że nigdy nie widział w drodze do Hogsmede wilków. Czy to mogła być sprawka jego ojca? Lucjusz wzywał Draco, nieustępliwie i coraz głośniej. Młodemu Malfoyowi przeszło przez myśl, że być może Czarny Pan zaplanował coś awaryjnego, właśnie na wypadek, gdyby Draco stchórzył.Od początku ta cała wędrówka wydała mu się podejrzana, bo Lucjusz z reguły wolał się aportować. Draco nie miał też pewności, czy ojciec powiedział mu całą prawdę. Zaczął wbiegać pod górę, z powrotem w kierunku Hogwartu. Wiedział, że ojciec będzie go tam szukał, ale w tej chwili, mając na sobie pelerynę Harry'ego był bezpieczny, bo niewidoczny. Im wyżej wbiegał, tym wiatr zdawał się wzmagać na sile. Zimno wdechem dostało się do jego krwiobiegu, a w oczy wpadały krople deszczu. Najwyraźniej pogoda robiła się burzowa. Draco miał ochotę wrzeszczeć, bo błoto pod nogami utrudniało mu bieg. Cały dygotał, a natrętne myśli go nie opuszczały. Mało tego, że stał się krwiożerczą bestią, to jeszcze Czarny Pan najwyraźniej będzie chciał to wykorzystać i zapewne w najbardziej perfidny sposób. Draco odwrócił się za siebie, krzyk ojca i ujadanie wilków słychać było bardzo wyraźnie. Widział, jak zaklęcie ojca wiruje w powietrzu, barwiąc ich białą sierść, błyskiem różnokolorowych rozbłysków. Skąd wzięły się te wilki? Czy ojciec z nimi walczył? Draco właśnie uznał, to za fakt i bez względu na konsekwencje, chciał zawrócić, żeby pomóc ojcu, ale przepatrując się uparcie, dostrzegł obok Lucjusza dwie postacie. Ojciec i ci dwaj pozostali, wydawali wilkom jakieś polecenia. A więc to był pościg, a nie walka. Ojciec najwyraźniej przywołał zwierzęta zaklęciem. Draco skulił się w sobie i zaczął biec w kierunku Hogwartu. Biegł coraz szybciej, a i tak słyszał za plecami warczenie, wilki najwyraźniej go czuły, bo wściekle próbowały go dogonić, ujadając i szczerząc zęby. Draco odwracał się za siebie, napędzany zmniejszającą się między nimi odległością. W pewnej chwili jeden z nich skoczył i wylądował zaraz przed Draco. Malfoy zatrzymał się gwałtownie, patrząc w oczy zwierzęcia. Pozostałe dwa wściekłe i dzikie otoczyły go i warczały ostrzegawczo. Draco miał chwilę zwątpienia. Wilki były niebezpieczne, w dodatku dzikie, nieokiełznane i żądne krwi, a on wycieńczony. Głód też zaczął dawać o dobie znać, ale Malfoy starał się nad tym panować. Miał nadzieję, że nie zginie teraz, rozszarpany przez dzikie wilki, bo Potter zapewne uznałby to za najbardziej prostacką ze śmierci. Poza tym miał nadzieję, że ojciec mimo wszystko nie chciał go zabić, tylko wytropić. Przecież Lucjusz nie wiedział, dlaczego Draco zniknął. Ostatnie, co usłyszał od syna, to ostrzeżenie o zasadzce. Draco robił się coraz słabszy, a otaczające go wilki wściekłe i nasrożone. Ujadały, a płonąca czerwień ich oczu, zdawała się palić jego żyły, które wcześniej zimno wzięło w posiadania. Draco uznał, że musi się jakoś wycofać, gdy jeden z wilków rzucił się nagle na niego, obalając go na ziemię. Wilk wbił zęby w jego ramię i krew Malfoya trysnęła zwierzęciu w paszczę. Wilk zawył wściekle i odskoczył od Draco, po czym zaczął najzwyczajniej w świecie uciekać. Pozostałe dwa, chodziły dookoła Draco, nie zaprzestając ujadania. Malfoy chwycił dłonią obolałe ramię i wstał. Jeden z wilków nasrożył się i szykował do ataku, Draco prawie wrzasnął, ale wilk, który go zaatakował wcześniej, znów pojawił się praktycznie znikąd. Tym razem wyglądał przyjaźniej i nie ujadał. Draco zrobił krok, starając się zbadać reakcję wilków. Dwa pozostałe rozsunęły się i pozwoliły mu przejść. I Malfoy szedł, a wilki szły za nim. Z wiatrem niosło słowa, które mówił jego ojciec, ale był zbyt daleko, by je Draco zrozumiał. Wilki nadal szły za nim. Po pewnym czasie został już tylko jeden.  
Gdy dotarł do bramy Hogwartu i znalazł się praktycznie przed wejściem, mógł odetchnąć. Ściągnął pelerynę i schował do plecaka. Już miał wchodzić do budynku, gdy się zorientował, że wilk nadal stoi za nim. Draco westchnął. Przecież nie mógł sprowadzić wilka na teren szkoły, bo spotkałyby go miażdżące konsekwencje. Zresztą nie miał takiego zamiaru. Zwierzę go zaatakowało, a jego miłe aktualnie nastawienie, mogło być zdradliwe. Draco szedł w kierunku wrót, niestety wilk szedł za nim. Deptał mu praktycznie po piętach, a językiem lizał nogawki.  
\- Zwierzątko dobra rzecz.  
Powitał go sarkazm Pottera, Harry stał oparty o mur i przyglądał się Draco z lekkim uśmiecham na ustach. W jednej dłoni trzymał miotłę, a w drugiej piwo kremowe.  
\- Nie sądziłem, by tacy duzi chłopcy jak ty, akurat potrzebowali...-spojrzał na Draco przeciągle-Nazwijmy to najmniej kompromitująco - wilczka.  
-To jest wilk i nie jest mój.  
Potter omiótł wzrokiem ranę Malfoya.  
-... Wszystko jedno. Pchły ma zapewne. Trzymaj go z dala od moich komnat.  
Draco prychnął, ale na tym nie poprzestał, doskoczył do Harryego i zakleszczył szyję zaskoczonego bruneta w ciasnym chwycie swoich dłoni.  
-Potter...-syknął - Dla mnie liczy się teraz tylko krew, która płynie w twoich żyłach.  
Harry zaśmiał się niebezpiecznie, a wilk zawarczał.  
\- Czuj się zaproszony – powiedział.  
Kły Draco urosły i już miał zaatakować Pottera, ale się powstrzymał.  
\- Jednak nie będę pił twojej krwi Potter – powiedział – Nie jesteś godzien.  
Harry parsknął, patrząc jak Draco i jego wilk znikają za drzwiami. Harry zabrał miotłę i wszedł za nimi.  
\- Nie wiesz, że zwierzęta są zakazane. Poważnie Draco. Narazisz się.  
\- Nie wiem, jak się go pozbyć – powiedział.  
Harry rzucił na wilka zaklęcie unieruchamiające i zaśmiał się złowieszczo.  
\- Draco nie myślisz, potrzebujesz krwi.  
\- Nie chcę twojej krwi Potter – Draco zatoczył się koło niego i przelewitował ciało wilka poza gmach Hogwartu – Zadowolony? A teraz wybacz, bo jestem zmęczony.  
\- Jesteś głodny i wyczerpany. Co robiłeś na zewnątrz o tej porze?  
\- Nic ci do tego – burknął Draco.  
\- Mogę cię wkopać. Snape będzie zachwycony, jak mu powiem, że się szwendałeś po nocy.  
\- Potter milcz – Draco wycelował w niego różdżkę.  
\- Masz brzydką ranę – zauważył Harry – Głód, rana…  
\- …nie będę się zabijał jak Seamus, bez obawy – warknął Draco.  
A Harry już był obok niego i teraz on zakleszczał mu dłonie w swoich i przyciskał Draco do muru.  
\- Nic ci do tego Malfoy. A Seamusowi do pięt nie dorastasz.  
\- Ponoć mnie kochasz i pieprzyłeś się ze mną, a teraz nagle taka oziębłość. Nie rozumiem cię Potter, cholera, naprawdę cię nie rozumiem.  
\- Zaraz nas ktoś zgarnie i będziemy mieli szlaban do końca roku – powiedział Potter - I nie kocham cię Draco, tylko kocham i nienawidzę jednocześnie, a to jest różnica. Przypominam ci Malfoy, że dla mnie jesteś z plugawego rodu, a twoja głowa powinna zdobić jeden z pali.  
Harry go puścił, a Draco poczuł, że jego siły są na całkowitym wyczerpaniu.  
-Nie uczyli cię, by nie osądzać książki po okładce – szepnął Potterowi w twarz - A ludzi przez pryzmat zbrodni dokonanych w rodzie, jak to ładnie ująłeś. Myślałem, że jesteś równie mądry jak prawy.  
Draco praktycznie się zatoczył, a w oczach Harry’ego pojawiło się niedowierzanie.  
Wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń i podłożył Malfoyowi nadgarstek pod nos.  
\- Nie mogę teraz Potter- powiedział Draco – Muszę się gdzieś ukryć.  
Harry zmrużył oczy.  
\- Ledwo stoisz – zauważył.  
\- To mi pomóż – Draco spojrzał na Pottera, na którego twarzy niedowierzanie stale się powiększało.  
-O czym ty do cholery mówisz?  
\- Muszę się ukryć. Nie mogę cię dalej zabawiać Potter.  
\- Gdzie chcesz się ukryć? I przed kim?  
\- Przed ojcem.  
Harry przymknął powieki.  
\- Wiesz, że nocą kuchnia jest pusta-powiedział- Czasami tam przebywam, pałaszując zapasy.Nigdy nie spotkałem tam żywego ducha.  
\- A martwego?- spytał Draco i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
Harry się skrzywił, ale Draco nie pozwolił mu dojść do słowa.  
\- Prowadź książę – powiedział – Mój los w twoich rękach.  
Zataczali się, idąc. Potter, bo był pijany, Malfoy, bo ledwo sam stał na nogach. Zapach krwi Pottera nawet przez warstwę skóry mamił go do utraty zmysłów. Draco naprawdę musiał się powstrzymywać. Byli już przed drzwiami do kuchni, gdy Harry się zatrzymał i chwycił boleśnie głowę Malfoya, zmuszając Draco, by na niego spojrzał. Zielone tęczówki Harry'ego mieniły się w świetle księżyca, wpadającego przez wysokie okiennice. Jego intensywne tej nocy światło nadawało im ostrej barwy. Draco przełknął, wbrew sobie odczytując jego intencje. Harry chciał go pocałować. Draco rozchylił wargi, walcząc z szokiem i własną uległością, bo dotarło właśnie do niego, że nie ma nic przeciwko.  
-Miałem zabić kobietę, ale uciekłem -powiedział cicho- Dzisiaj- dodał z bólem-Jutro, najdalej pojutrze stanę się mordercą.  
-Jutro, najdalej za miesiąc -szepnął Harry - Mogę wylądować w Azkabanie.  
Draco patrzył na niego, nie rozumiejąc.  
-Chyba nie podejrzewają...  
-...To bardziej skomplikowane - opuszek palca Harry'ego dotknął policzka Malfoya, a palce drugiej dłoni zanurzyły się w jego włosach. Harry nachylił się nad Malfoyem, składając na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek. Draco odwzajemnił pieszczotę, bawiąc się językiem w obrys konturu ust Harry'ego, którego ciało drżało pod tą za dużą bluzą, odziedziczoną po kuzynie.  
\- Dlaczego mnie nienawidzisz Harry?  
Potter czekał na to pytanie, ale w tej jednej konkretnej chwili, nie chciał na nie odpowiadać.  
-A dlaczego cię całuję? - powiedział tylko, znów wpijając się w usta Malfoya. Tym razem ich pocałunek był dziki i nieokiełznany. A potem Draco wbił się w szyję Harry’ego i pił jego krew, tak długo, aż poczuł się nasycony.


	7. WTR - Rozdział 7

Generał Jawenhold popijał leniwie kawę, patrząc jak oczy chłopaka rozszerzają się na widok poczynań Draco Malfoya.  
-Jak on to zrobił?- spytał Misza, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że fontanna na głównym placu, będąca rzeźbą kobiety, stała się nagle rzeźbą małego chłopca, a woda zamiast z dłoni trysnęła z przyrodzenia - Zabawny ten Draco Malfoy.  
Generał uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
-To jest nagranie sprzed kilku miesięcy ci, z którymi kontaktował się Malfoy, jak nietrudno uwierzyć, mieli opory żeby przyjąć do wiadomości jego magiczne zdolności, a to była jeszcze najmniej spektakularna z jego transmutacji.  
Generał wyłączył nagranie.  
\- Nie wiemy, jak jest potężny w rzeczywistości, to była dla niego bułka z masłem.  
Mężczyzna się przeciągnął.  
\- Jak ferie się skończą, chciałbym, żebyś się z matką przeniósł do mojego mieszkania w mieście.  
Chłopak spojrzał na mężczyznę przeciągle.  
-Wiem, co sobie myślisz. Draco Malfoy miał częściowo rację, ale naprawdę nie da się wprowadzić jego planu w życie. To praktycznie czterdzieści procent społeczeństwa. Przerabiałeś procenty w szkole i zapewne rozumiesz skalę problemu.  
Chłopak przytaknął.  
\- Ale mi się to nie podoba – powiedział buńczucznie – Moi koledzy ze szkoły mieszkają w okolicznych wioskach.  
\- Robimy, co możemy – powiedział generał – Zwiększyliśmy ilość patroli i każdy dom ma nowoczesne czujniki ruchu. Będą włączane na noc. Ghule rzadko atakują w ciągu dnia. Właściwie mamy udokumentowane tylko siedem takich przypadków. Draco Malfoy dostał dzisiaj szczegółowe raporty z tych incydentów. Wiem Misza, że to dla ciebie trudne. Zdaję sobie sprawę, jak to wygląda w twoich oczach - generał wstał i wyjrzał przez okno, przypatrując się przygotowaniom - Nade mną są potężniejsi, którzy decydują o losie mieszkańców wsi. Draco Malfoy musiałby najpierw ich przekonać, a to jest niemożliwe. Wszyscy mieli piękne wille i pouciekali do miast z pół roku temu. Myślisz, że teraz zrobiliby cokolwiek, żeby zagrozić bezpieczeństwu miejsca, w którym znaleźli dla siebie i swoich rodzin bezpieczne schronienie? Poza tym ja sam nie wiem, co jest lepsze. Jakąkolwiek decyzję podejmiemy, zawsze ktoś zginie. Ten starszy czarodziej najwyraźniej zgadza się, że wszyscy nie mogą uciec. Ci, co mają okazję, robią to bez zastanowienia. Jak tak dalej pójdzie i tak nie unikniemy migracji i w końcu zacznie się najgorsze.  
Gorzki uśmiech wpełzł na twarz generała.  
\- Ja w każdym razie pozostanę na posterunku – powiedział generał – Będę walczył do końca, ale o bezpieczeństwo twojej matki i twoje zamierzam zadbać. To nie podlega dyskusji.  
\- Nie jesteś moim ojcem – szepnął chłopiec.  
\- Obiecałem twojemu ojcu, że będę o was dbał i zamierzam dotrzymać tej obietnicy - pogłaskał chłopca po głowie.  
\- Mogę to pooglądać jeszcze raz?- spytał Misza, zmieniając temat i ukrywając rumieńce pod swoimi dużymi dłońmi – Draco Malfoy jest taki zabawny.  
\- Możesz, ja muszę ich dzisiaj oprowadzić, a pora śniadania dobiega końca.

Salutowali od piętnastu minut. Draco zaczął się niecierpliwić, a Severus nerwowo zgrzytał zębami. Obaj wiedzieli, że gdy honory im okazywane nie zakończą się szybko, uciekną stamtąd i cała chęć pomocy pryśnie niczym bańka mydlana. Generał Jawenhold podszedł w końcu do Severusa i poklepał go po ramieniu z zakłopotaniem.  
\- Proszę nie mieć do mnie żalu. Próbowałem przekonać generała Olisa, ale zlekceważył moje sugestie.  
Snape zidentyfikował w myślach generała Olisa, jako lidera, który wczorajszego wieczoru nie zrobił na nim zbyt dobrego wrażenia, czego nie mógł pomyśleć dla odmiany o Jawenholdzie. Snape zastanawiał się głównie nad wiekiem generała. Nie miał dużo czasu na przemyślenia, a seks z Draco zawsze działał na niego odmóżdżająco. Młody Malfoy toczył mu myśli niczym rak, niemniej Jawenhold zdawał się również opanować sporą ich część. Severus spojrzał na generała. Ludzie go z reguły nie intrygowali, ale w Jawenholdzie było coś takiego…, a jego działania i słowa były przebiegłe, ale mądre. Siwizna generała powinna być oczywistym świadectwem wieku, ale zbyt gładka twarz i wypielęgnowane dłonie, niweczyły ten tok myślenia. Generał miał co najwyżej czterdziestkę. Był też niezwykle pociągający, co zauważył Severus, po bliższej analizie jego twarzy. Dobrze zbudowany, z haczykowatym nosem, sporo mniejszym jednak niż ten prezentujący się na twarzy Severusa. Usta miał wąskie, ale piękne oczy o czarnej prawie barwie i iskrach, które tliły się w ich głębi. Severus od pierwszej chwili poczuł się urzeczony. Nigdy wcześniej…popatrzył na stojącego obok Malfoya. Draco skradł mu serce tak dawno temu, że trudno było mu sobie przypomnieć tego przyczynę. Naturalny bieg rzeczy byłby najlepszym wytłumaczeniem. Generał chrząknął wytrącając Severusa z zadumy. Spojrzał też na Snapa przeciągle, lokując swój wzrok na jego szacie. Severus nie zamierzał dostosować się do wojskowej mody i nosić tych zielonych spodni i kurtki. Za nic. Jego szaty były niezmienne od czasów Hogwartu i nie miał ochoty na zmianę przyzwyczajeń. Draco się dostosował od razu. Rano Severus zobaczył go ubranego w wysokie buty i ten strój wojskowy, który na Malfoyu, jak można było oczekiwać, prezentował się nienagannie. Malfoy zawsze pozostanie Malfoyem, choćby przywdział pieprzony worek. Severus chrząknął, bo generał właśnie zadał mu pytanie, którego jego mózg nie zarejestrował.  
\- Planujemy…ja planuję rozeznać teren. Dzisiaj rano słyszałem krzyki i doszło do mnie, że ghule bardziej stadnie zaatakowały jedną z wsi – odpowiedział Malfoy, do którego najwyraźniej adresowane było owo przegapione przez Snapa pytanie - To byli pana żołnierze generale. Jadę z wami na akcję, bo Severus zapewne będzie czytał te opasłe księgi, które dostarczono rano do mojego apartamentu.  
Snape spojrzał na Draco przenikliwie.  
\- Panie Malfoy – generał niespokojnie wiercił się w miejscu – Ci żołnierze już dawno wrócili.  
Severus prychnął, a Malfoy przybrał poważną minę, starając się tuszować zażenowanie, co nie wychodziło mu najlepiej.  
\- Ach tak…powiedział tylko – W takim razie pomogę Severusowi przebrnąć przez te opasłe księgozbiory, może sam się czegoś nauczę – podrapał się po głowie, wyglądając jak małe, speszone dziecko - A moje laboratorium jest już gotowe?- spytał walcząc z narastającym zakłopotaniem na tyle godnie, na ile potrafił.  
Generał przytaknął z uśmiechem.  
\- Jak najbardziej. Wszystko jest przygotowane. Czy panowie już jedli?  
To pytanie zirytowało Severusa do tego stopnia, że musiał się odezwać.  
\- Tak maharadża i ja zostaliśmy uraczeni posiłkiem- powiedział przeciągle, lokując wzrok w obliczu generała - Zbyt mało było ukłonów, nie dostrzegłem żadnego harfisty, stoły zbyt skąpo przystrojone, ale w rzeczy samej, te dwadzieścia dań spełniło moje oczekiwania – uśmiechnął się gorzko i przełknął - Wszakże zjadłem tylko kawałek chleba, ale moje oczy się radowały niezmiernie na widok homara.  
Generał stał zszokowany, po czym wybuchnął śmichem i znów klepnął Severusa w ramię. To był pierwszy normalny odruch, jakiego Snape doświadczył. Ludzie byli dziwni, ale przy bliższym poznaniu, chyba mógł jedną, czy dwie jednostki obdarzyć sympatią. Walcząc z podszeptami swojego własnego sumienia, pozostał cicho, dławiąc pojawiające się myśli w zarodku. Bo trafienie na kogoś, kto od pierwszej chwili zainteresował go do takich granic, jeszcze się Severusowi nie zdarzyło.  
\- To trochę potrwa- powiedział generał, poważniejąc – Wszystko co nieznane, nęci i wabi z jednej strony, ale wywołuje niepokój i konsternację z drugiej.  
Severus westchnął, robiąc dwa kroki w tył. Generał niewątpliwie coraz bardziej go intrygował i kusił.  
\- Nie dostał pan ubrania wojskowego?- spytał Jawenhold, analizując teraz odzienie Snapa.  
Draco też patrzył już na Severusa przenikliwie.  
\- Otrzymałem – chrząknął Snape.  
\- Nie byłoby wygodniejsze?- zasugerował Jawenhold.  
\- Może by było wygodniejsze, ale… Snapowi brakło argumentu, bo ten, który nim kierował, wydał mu się nagle dość nieodpowiedni.  
\- Przebiorę się – powiedział.  
\- Bardzo dobrze, bo chciałbym panom pokazać nasze jednostki stacjonarne, gdzie i jak zbieramy informacje o atakach, nie ukrywam, że jestem bardzo zainteresowany, jaką to broń chciałby pan produkować, panie Malfoy. I z czego?  
Draco uśmiechnął się.  
\- Składnik jest specyficzny – powiedział – A niech mi pan powie generale, czy pana żołnierze potrafią strzelać z łuku?  
\- Z łuku? – Jawenhold spojrzał na Draco w konsternacji, nie kryjąc zdziwienia.  
\- Dokładnie.  
\- Raczej nie praktykujemy łucznictwa, mamy cięższą broń.  
Severus też patrzył na Draco przenikliwie.  
\- Najczęściej używamy pistoletów i karabinów, sporadycznie granaty, ale tych, staramy się nie nadużywać. Jak już wcześniej wspominałem, zabicie ghula jest niezwykle trudne. Żadne dostępne nam też bronie gazowe nie działają na te maszkary. Ani paraliżujące, ani usypiające, możecie nam wierzyć, próbowaliśmy wszystkiego, niestety są za szybcy, a nasi żołnierze nie mają odpowiedniej spostrzegawczości. Śmiem twierdzić, że musiałaby być nadludzka. Są nieliczni, którzy potrafią przewidywać ich ruch, ale takich żołnierzy jest naprawdę garstka. Ghuli jest dla odmiany coraz więcej, a na chwilę obecną nie wiemy, jak się rozmnażają, żeby temu zapobiec. Sekcje zwłok, które zostały przeprowadzone w laboratoriach wojskowych, wskazują, że te maszkary są dwupłciowe, zapewne rozmnażają się samoczynnie, jak, w jakiej ilości, tego nie wiemy. Musielibyśmy złapać takiego żywcem, a to jest niemożliwe.  
\- Dlaczego? – spytał Malfoy.  
\- Mieliśmy taką sytuację w jednym z domów. Było nas dziesięciu, został jeden ghul, który wcześniej wymordował całą rodzinę. Osaczyliśmy go i teoretycznie powinien nie mieć szans. Chcieliśmy go złapać w sieć, ale on sparaliżował żołnierzy wzrokiem, nie muszę panom tłumaczyć, co było dalej. Jesteśmy bezsilni. Oni posiedli zdolność wpływania na naszą świadomość. Ci żołnierze, którzy byli wystarczająco blisko, po prostu znieruchomieli. Reszcie nie pozostało nic innego jak ucieczka. Dlatego jesteśmy bezsilni.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że mają takie zdolności – powiedział Draco – Może jesteśmy na nie odporni. Co myślisz Severusie?  
Snape już nic nie myślał, poza chęcią wlania na siebie kubła zimnej wody. Rozmawiali o ghulach, śmierć powinien mieć przed oczami, a nie prężące się przed nim ciało generała. Jakkolwiek by nie wyglądało, już podniecało Snapa. Draco poczerwieniał i zasugerował mu wściekle, by poszedł się przebrać.  
Severus uznał to za wspaniały pomysł i ruszył w kierunku gmachu ambasady.  
\- To pana mentor?- zapytał generał Draco, patrząc w przestrzeń za znikającym Snapem – Nie do końca rozumiem stanowisko pana Severusa Snapa.  
\- Tak można powiedzieć – Draco zaczął przyglądać się mężczyźnie, starając się znaleźć źródło fascynacji Severusa, ale dla niego ten człowiek, był tak samo pospolity, jak inni. Miał na myśli urodę, bo temu, że generał był błyskotliwy i inteligentny, nie mógł zaprzeczyć, choćby chciał. Ale Severus był przecież zażartym wielbicielem piękna, przynajmniej Draco tak uważał, w ten sposób tłumacząc sobie urzeczenie, z jakim Snape od zawsze traktował jego osobę. Snape na pewno był rozkochany w jego aparycji, bo o inteligencji raczej nie mogło być mowy.  
Generał chrząknął i zapytał Draco, czy chce zobaczyć laboratorium sam, czy poczeka na Severusa. Draco chciał zobaczyć laboratorium, to nie ulegało wątpliwości.

Hogwart

Ślina kapnęła na ceglaną podłogę. Potter siedział na ławce z głową odchyloną w tył i palcami wplątanymi w niesforne teraz włosy Malfoya. Draco skubał zębami jego jądra, doprowadzając kutasa Pottera do porządnego wzwodu.  
\- Zaraz ci wytrysnę w usta – szepnął Potter.  
-Ani się waż - Draco podniósł głowę i wskazał Harry’emu koc, który leżał na ceglanej podłodze.  
Wcześniej, nasyconemu jego krwią Draco, Harry nakazał, by został w kuchni, a sam uznając, że postradał zmysły, poszedł po koc, żeby Malfoy mógł się na nim przespać. Nie rozumiał swojej chęci pomocy ślizgonowi, ale najwyraźniej w stanie upojenia alkoholowego, jego rządza była na tyle silna, by opanować mu myślenie i robiła wszystko, by osiągnął upragniony cel. Tyłek malfoya dla ścisłości. Potter czuł, że Draco też go pragnął. Już tamtej nocy, gdy Malfoy pozwolił się tknąć, już wówczas w Harrym pojawiła się nadzieja. Miłość i nienawiść naprawdę się przenikały. Bolesny dreszcz wstrząsnął Harrym. Co Draco robił poza bramami Hogwartu i dlaczego bał się własnego ojca, nadal było niewiadomą, ale Draco też mówił, że miał zabić kobietę. Harry musiał przytrzymać się obręczy schodów prowadzących do wieży, bo nagle zbyt mocno zakręciło mu się w głowie. Czy Lucjusz chciał, żeby jego syn wypił krew z jakiejś mugolki?Tak, to było najbardziej prawdopodobne rozwiązanie tej zagadki. Harry otrząsnął się z tych myśli. Teraz chciał, tylko by Draco był bezpieczny. Ruszył w górę po schodach, w kierunku dormitorium. Gdy wszedł już do swojej sypialni, z ulgą westchnął i przywołał zaklęciem koc. Na szczęście wszyscy spali i nawet Hermiona nie zadała sobie trudu, by rozwikłać zagadkę jego zniknięcia, bo to, że go nie było w jego sypialni, niewątpliwie zauważyła. Hermiona zawsze wszystko zauważała. Najwyraźniej po śmierci Seamusa, Harry Potter, naprawdę przestał dla niej istnieć. Zachęcony ciszą, pozwolił sobie też na szybki prysznic. Potrzebował tych strumieni wody kapiących mu po karku. Potrzebował też otrzeźwienia. Gdy wrócił z kocem, wbrew jego oczekiwaniom, Draco bez ostrzeżenia rzucił się na niego, nie pozwalając Harry’emu na inną reakcję niż jęk. Draco naprawdę go pragnął.Obaj najwyraźniej potrzebowali chwili zapomnienia. Harry nawet się nie zorientował, a jego penis był już w ustach Draco, który aktualnie siedział na kocu, z podkulonymi nogami i czekał, aż go Harry porządnie zerżnie. Potter zbliżał się już ku niemu. Koszulę miał rozpiętą i wyeksponowaną nagą klatkę piersiową, która lunatycznie przyciągała wzrok Malfoya.  
-Jestem facetem. Tak, śliczny chłopcze.  
Powiedział Harry i przygwoździł dłonie Draco do podłogi, wylizując językiem jego obojczyk.  
-Smakujesz solą-powiedział Potter.  
-Też się myłem, jeżeli masz wątpliwości.  
-Żadnych- Potter poruszył szczęką w obie strony- Mam nienaganny węch.  
\- Tak samo jak wzrok – zauważył Draco - Zrobisz to wreszcie, czy będziemy gaworzyć?  
-Niecierpliwość jest przywarą.  
Draco uwolnił się i obrócił Pottera na plecy. Na twarzy blondyna pojawił się niebezpieczny błysk, który przeraził i tak już zaskoczonego napaścią Pottera. Po wyssaniu z niego krwi przez Draco, był słabszy, więc Malfoy, pomimo rany na ramieniu, mógł mieć nad nim przewagę.  
-Ani się waż - zagroził mu Harry, zaciskając zęby.  
-Gadulstwo też jest przywarą, zaprzepaściłeś swoje pięć minut. I proszę nie zasypuj mnie mugolskimi powiedzonkami – powiedział Draco uprzejmie, po czym zaśmiał się sarkastycznie i polizał palec.  
W oczach Harry’ego pojawiło się rozbawienie i Draco znów leżał pod nim, rzucając mu wściekłe spojrzenie.  
-Zobaczysz gwiazdy- szepnął mu do ucha Harry i oblizał swój palec, przy okazji rzucając na nich zaklęcie. Ubrania zniknęły, a ich gorące ciała mogły się o siebie otrzeć.  
Draco poczerwieniał i pobladł jednocześnie, Potter za to uśmiechnął się przebiegle.  
-A teraz ci pokarzę, jak się pieprzą mugole.  
Draco jęknął, gdy palec Pottera zaczął go rozciągać. Oddech Harry’ego owiał mu szyję, powodując, że penis Draco stał się twardy. Harry patrzył na jego zamglone przyjemnością oczy i zacisnął pięści. Najwyraźniej dotarło do niego, co robi i z kim, bo słowa, które wypowiedział były pełne goryczy.  
\- Jedynym moim zamierzeniem w stosunku do twojej osoby jest, by wsadzić swojego kutasa w twoją dupę – powiedział patrząc na Draco przenikliwie - Wybacz brak poetyzmu, ale zważając na okoliczności i naszą wzajemną nienawiść, nie powinieneś oczekiwać pięknych wyznań.  
Harry uderzył palcem w czuły punkt i Draco zacisnął powieki z przyjemności.  
\- Niczego nie oczekuję Potter – syknął, łapiąc oddech i dociskając swojego penisa do rozgrzanego ciała Pottera – Z tobą tak właśnie jest. Raz jesteś czuły, a raz oschły i paskudny. Powoli się przyzwyczajam.  
\- Nie przypominam sobie, bym kiedykolwiek był czuły – Harry wpił się ponownie w jego usta, a Draco jęczał z przyjemności – Ale przypominam sobie, jak to jest być w tobie – szepnął i wszedł w niego aż po same jądra. Malfoy odchylił głowę i znów jęknął przeciągle.  
Dłonie Pottera odnajdywały zakamarki ciała Draco, które były szczególnie wrażliwe na jego dotyk.  
\- Harry – szepnął Draco na wydechu, wgryzając się w jego ramię i szarpiąc, gdy Potter raz za razem wychodził z niego i ponownie wchodził ostrymi pchnięciami. Jego ciało wtuliło się w ciało Pottera, a paznokcie wbiły w skórę pleców. Penis Malfoya wytrysnął, gdy usta Harryego zaatakowały jego szyję, a jego wnętrze wypełniło się silnie tryskającą spermą.


	8. WTR - Rozdział 8

Współczesność

Zatęchłe ciemności bunkru, powodowały u Severusa odruch wymiotny. Jak się można było spodziewać, ludzie uznali, że najlepiej, gdy laboratorium będzie się znajdowało w takim miejscu. Ich wyobrażenie o potrzebach czarodziei zaczęły naprawdę przybierać znamiona absurdu. Ale szedł potulnie za generałem i Draco, starając się nie popadać w zdziczenie i przekonując się w myślach, że to wszystko dla dobra tego blondwłosego wampira, który już bez pardonu i bez skrupułów, co noc wypijał jego krew. Weszli w końcu do pomieszczenia, które na pewno znajdowało się na najwyższej kondygnacji, bo przez małe okno wpadały do środka promienie słoneczne, wyselekcjonowane przez gałęzie, ukrywające dach bunkru przed wzrokiem nieprzyjaciela.  
-To laboratorium jest najlepiej wyposażone-powiedział Jawenhold - Jutro mają zamontować kocioł. Musimy wcześniej jednak dokładnie sprawdzić wentylację.  
Sewerus przełknął i spojrzał na Draco.  
-Panie Malfoy, czy to panu wystarczy? – spytał generał.  
Draco przytaknął, analizują wzrokiem stojące w pomieszczeniu maszyny laboratoryjne.  
\- Do każdej z nich mamy opasłe instrukcje, które dostarczymy panu do apartamentu - powiedział generał - Mam nadzieję, że uda się panu zamierzenie.  
-Też mam taką nadzieję – Draco uraczył generała spojrzeniem, zauważając, że mężczyzna miał cienie pod oczami. Zapewne nie spał zbyt wiele, zupełnie jak Severus. Malfoy podrapał się po szyi. Nie potrzebował tych dziwnych machin. Przynajmniej nie on, bo sądząc po błysku w oczach Severusa, jego kompan nie miał absolutnie nic przeciwko.  
-W razie, gdyby nasze maszyny okazały się zbędne, jak już mówiłem będzie zamontowany kocioł i ...  
Severus chrząknął, przerywając generałowi wywód.  
-Dlaczego kocioł?-zapytał, a Jawenhold uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
-Wie pan, istnieje to szeroko rozpowszechnione przekonanie, że czarnoksiężnicy i wiedźmy poza szklaną kulą, mają jeszcze kociołki, w których warzą eliksiry. Jak napój miłosny, na przykład.  
Severus poczerwieniał, a generał kontynuował niezrażony. Draco przypatrywał się obu mężczyznom uważnie i z pewną dozą kpiny, którą sam próbował w siebie wmusić, żeby zatuszować narastającą zazdrość.  
-Musiałbym skłamać mówiąc, że moje wizje tego nie dopuszczają. Jesteśmy dorosłymi już dziećmi, wychowanymi na bajkach o złych czarnoksiężnikach, a i nasza historia jest bogata w tak zwane polowania na czarownice i palenie na stosie. Każdy w coś wierzy. Będąc dzieckiem, bałem się potwora z szafy, a teraz takie próbuję zgładzić, niestety na razie bezskutecznie. Chciałbym wiedzieć, czy ghule są jakimś wybrykiem genetycznym, czy są hybrydą, słowem nieudanym eksperymentem, który dodatkowo wymknął się spod kontroli. Być może ich rasa od zawsze współistniała z naszą, a tylko zmieniły się warunki, które nas od siebie oddzielały.  
Generał popatrzył na Sewerusa z błyskiem w oku.  
-Trójkąt bermudzki, zaginięcia w czasie. Nauka stara się wytłumaczyć te zjawiska. Nigdy nie negowaliśmy przenikania się światów, ale teraz mamy na to dowód. Nie wiem, czym jest wasz świat, ale najlepiej mi do tego pasuje pojęcie niewidzialnej materii. Być może wasz świat istnieje też w innym wymiarze. Nie wiem, czy czasowym, bo mniemam, że raczej chodzi o świat równoległy w tym samym wymiarze czasowym, ale w analogicznej czterowymiarowej przestrzeni. Wiek naszego wszechświata szacuje się na prawie 14 miliardów lat.  
-Nie bardzo rozumiem, czym jest według pana nasz świat? – Severus zmarszczył czoło i chrząknął.  
-Niewidzialnym, ale równoległym światem materii.  
-Nie ogarniam tego, dla nas czarodziejów, wasz świat jest po prostu światem ludzi i tyle. Nigdy się w to nie wgłębiałem. Wielu rzeczy nie rozumiem, jak mniemam, wielu rzeczy w tej materii nie da się wytłumaczyć.  
\- Nie zgodzę się z panem. Bardzo dużo rzeczy da się wytłumaczyć. Wiele pojęć i wymysłów dotychczas przypisywanych wiedzy tajemnej, ewentualnie fantastyce, aktualnie przypisujemy nauce. Taka czapka niewidka, która powoduje, że człowiek ją noszący znika, jest w efekcie zrobiona z materiału, który zakrzywia promienie świetlne w taki sposób, że osoba ją nosząca staje się niewidzialna dla oka.  
\- Chyba głowa znika – burknął Malfoy.  
-Macie czapki niewidki? – spytał Severus, rzucając Draco ponure spojrzenie.  
-Mamy całe kombinezony, ale wy posiadacie coś wartościowszego. Ujarzmiliście grawitację, dzięki czemu potraficie przenikać między wszechświatami. Wy już wiecie jak z niej korzystać.  
-Nie wiemy - powiedział Sewerus - Do świata ludzi przedostajemy się dzięki sieci. Zresztą nie to jest tutaj istotne. Z chęcią porozmawiam z panem kiedyś o teleportacji.  
-Byłbym zachwycony- Na twarzy generała jaśniał najszczerszy uśmiech, który zmazały wpatrujące się w niego stalowe tęczówki Draco. Nieprzychylnie i wrogo.  
-Panie Malfoy-Generał odwzajemnił spojrzenie, niezrażony nastawieniem młodszego czarodzieja - Dotychczas nie daje mi to spokoju. Broń, którą chce pan produkować… wspominał pan o łuku. Mamy takowe z różnych materiałów, ale łuk pozostanie łukiem, jakby pan na to nie spojrzał.  
-Chciałbym nasączyć czymś strzałę - powiedział Draco.  
-Jak trucizna?  
\- Dokładnie.  
-Próbowaliśmy i tego. Problem w rzeczy samej jest bardziej skomplikowany. Jak już mówiłem, ghule są zbyt szybcy. Nie będziemy w stanie trafić do nich z łuku. Może pan tak, ale nasi żołnierze tylko w jednostkowych przypadkach. Poza tym trucizna na nich nie działa, a proszę mi wierzyć, wypróbowaliśmy już wiele jej rodzajów. Prowadzimy w laboratoriach badania nad nabojami, w których znajdzie się większa dawka substancji trujących, które samoczynnie zostaną rozpuszczone w organizmie. Nie mamy jednak żywych ghuli i na razie badania wyglądają, jak wyglądają.  
-Mój specyfik działa. Wystarczy minimalna ilość.  
Generał nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Przetarł oczy palcem i wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon.  
-Czułem, że już jest późno – powiedział Jawenhold – Pozwolę sobie zostawić panów na moment, ale nie ukrywam, że pośpiech byłby wskazany, o ile chcecie panowie jechać z nami do jednostek stacjonarnych.- Telefon generała zaczął dzwonić - Jak będą panowie chcieli nam towarzyszyć, to proszę czekać przed wejściem do bunkru.  
Przytaknęli oboje, a gdy generał się oddalił. Draco westchnął, opierając się o mur.  
-Nie jesteś zadowolony?-spytał Severus, a Malfoy obdarzył go przelotnym spojrzeniem.  
-Jestem. Tylko mi trochę słabo.  
Severus już był przy nim i obejmował go za ramiona, przykładając swoje czoło do czoła Malfoya.  
-Może powinniśmy się wycofać?  
-Nie mogę.  
-A wytłumaczysz mi w końcu dlaczego?  
Draco oparł głowę o mur i zamknął oczy.  
-Bo chcę odzyskać swoją duszę.  
Severus uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
-Najpierw byś musiał mieć pewność, że ją straciłeś. A ja wiem, że tak nie jest.  
Draco otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Severusa.  
-Skąd wiesz?  
-Udowodniłem to.  
-Ale jak?  
Draco poruszył się niespokojnie  
-Panie Malfoy. W bardzo prosty sposób, sam powinieneś niedługo do tego dojść - Snape odsunął się od Draco, by ogarnąć wzrokiem stojące w bunkrze maszyny - A teraz pozwól, że obejrzę sobie te cuda.  
Severus spoglądał na maszyny z błyskiem w oku. Dotykał dłonią metalowej obudowy masywu jednej z nich, gładził fakturę i analizował panel sterowania, który nawet wyłączony robił wrażenie.  
-Imponujące, pytanie, czy przydatne? Powiedz mi Draco - uwaga Snapa powróciła do Malfoya - Czym chcesz nasączać te strzały?  
-A jak myślisz?  
-W tym rzecz, że nic nie myślę.  
-Własną krwią -powiedział cicho Draco.  
-Własną krwią -powtórzył Severus, a jego dłoń gładząca metal, zacisnęła się w pięść. Usta Snapa wykrzywił grymas bólu -Nie rozumiem -Starszy czarodziej potarł czoło palcem i oparł się o maszynę.  
-Ten wilk pozostał ze mną do końca. Do tamtej koszmarnej nocy- Draco nerwowo złapał oddech - Do tamtej nocy, kiedy został zabity przez ghula, próbując mnie ratować. Gdybym wiedział, że moja krew ich zabija. Aspargan mógł nadal żyć.  
Oczy Draco zeszkliły się.  
-Wiesz ile razy mnie uratował? Wiesz? Nie, nie wiesz. Tamtej nocy zostawiłem Harry'ego. Tamtej nocy odszedłem. Nie zniósłbym jego śmierci Severusie. To jest potworny ból, przecież ty go znasz...Draco spuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie i przez chwilę bawił się opuszkami palców. - Harry był już w transie… te ostatnie tygodnie przed klęską Czarnego Pana -powiedział cicho -Harry wiedział, że jego przeznaczeniem jest zabicie Voldemorta, a ja uciekłem jak tchórz, nie mogąc znieść wizji jego śmierci, ale uciekłem przede wszystkim dlatego, żeby go nie powstrzymać. Znienawidziłby mnie za to i nie wybaczył. To chyba było nawet gorsze niż jego śmierć. Nienawiść...jestem takim pieprzonym egoistom...  
-Draco, każdy jest egoistą - Severus chrząknął i powrócił do oglądania maszyn. Nie chciał drążyć tematu ani ciągnąć Draco za jezyk, bo wystarczyło mu jedno spojrzenie na jego twarz i wiedział, że młody Malfoy już sobie wyrzuca w myślach, że tak się przed nim rozkleił.  
****  
Po satysfakcjonujących Severusa oględzinach wszystkich machin, mogli w końcu wyjść na zewnątrz. Draco czuł się przytłoczony tymi włącznikami, pokrętłami, wyświetlaczami, miarkami i całym tym upodobaniem i oczarowaniem, które nie chciały Snapowi zejść z twarzy. Draco kochał Harry'ego miłością druzgocącą, ale już się przyzwyczaił, że stanowi dla Snapa stały i niezmienny obiekt uwielbienia. A tutaj nagle pojawiali się sami konkurenci, ożywieni i nieożywieni. Generał Jawenhold też go niemożliwie irytował. I ten jego pouczający ton. Draco wiedział, że bycie Malfoyem skaziło go niepochlebnym postrzeganiem ludzi. Granger nadal była dla niego po prostu szlamą. Tego myślenia nie potrafił w sobie zdusić. Ludzie niewiele dla niego znaczyli, ale stali się celem ataku ghuli. Bestii, które zabiły jego wilka. Aspargan był jego najlepszym i właściwie jedynym przyjacielem. Od tamtej nocy, gdy przelewitował wilka poza teren Hogwartu, on i tak ciągle do niego wracał. Wciąż i wciąż, przekonując w końcu Draco, że uważa go za własnego pana. Jednak śmierć wilka, poza bólem i uczuciem ogromnej straty, dała też Malfoyowi cień nadziei, że bycie wampirem w sposób szczególny musiało zmienić jego krew. Jeżeli tak się stało, znaczyło również, że analizując różnice pomiędzy jego krwią a krwią innych istot, będzie w stanie znaleźć odpowiedź na pytanie, czym się stał? Niestety badania prowadzone przez Snapa niewiele pomogły. Jego krew nie różniła się znacząco od krwi Sewerusa, krwi Pottera i wielu innych. Snape pobrał próbki prawie wszystkim uczniom, w tym szanownej pannie Granger. Draco uznał więc, że jedyna jego nadzieja pozostaje w analizie ghuli, ich krwi, ich anatomii, ich reakcji na krew ludzką i reakcji na jego własną krew. Nie oczekiwał cudów, ale żył nadzieją. To była kolejna zmienna w równaniu. To była jego dodatkowa szansa. Poza tym ojciec mu zawsze powtarzał, że wśród ludzi też są jednostki wybitne i oddane nauce, pasjonaci, wynalazcy i wizjonerzy, którzy zapewne zrobią wszystko by go zbadać i spróbować określić, w czym tkwi jego fenomen. Istnienie czarodziei było dla ludzi nieporównywalną z niczym zagadką. Draco zamierzał to wykorzystać do swoich celów, te otwarte umysły naukowców i poddać się ich wnikliwej analizie, jednocześnie prowadząc własną dłońmi Snapa. Severus był jego narzędziem do celu, ale też przyjacielem, kochankiem i mentorem. Severus był aktualnie całym jego uniwersum, w którym Draco niestety czuł się, jak na wygnaniu. To nie był jego świat. To był tylko cień tego, czego pragnął. Bez Harry'ego każde uniwersum było tylko, jak to określił generał, równoległym światem, ale nie światem, do którego należał Draco Malfoy.  
****  
Niemrawe promienie słońca nie były dla niego zabójcze, ale wychodząc na zewnątrz, zawsze starał się mieć na głowie kaptur, ciemne okulary i otaczało go zaklęcie chroniące. Zapewne wystarczyłoby same zaklęcie, ale Malfoy wolał się zabezpieczyć. Generał czekał na nich, jak obiecał. Niedaleko przebiegała dość szeroka droga, aktualnie zastawiona trzema jeepami. Generał ich poinformował, że pojadą z nim i Robertem Zawojnym, który był specjalistą od gleby i środowiska. Severus od razu się zainteresował profesją pana Zawojnego. Specjalista od gleby to nie brzmiało zbyt interesująco, przynajmniej dla Draco, bo Severus najwyraźniej był znów innego zdania. Wsiedli do jeepa i od razu zostali zaatakowani pytaniami. Pan Zawojny chciał wiedzieć wszystko, dosłownie, wypluwał kolejne pytania, druzgocąc wcześniejsze przyjemne wrażenie, które niewątpliwie zrobił na Snapie. Trwało niebagatelne trzy minuty, bo Zawojny okazał się mistrzem w fachu bezsensownej paplaniny.  
-Niesamowite, nieprzeniknione, analogiczny świat z analogicznymi ludźmi nie ludźmi, magia, czary, impresja...Boże nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że dożyję takiego cudu.  
Zawojny produkował kolejne chore zdania opisujące jego jeszcze bardziej niezdrowe myśli.  
-Wy musicie być kosmitami. Czy ktoś już na to wpadł?-spytał generała, którego mina wskazywała, że gdyby nie umiejętności Zawojnego i zapewne wybitność w swojej dziedzinie, już dawno zostałby wyrzucony z jeepa.  
-Po co specjalista od gleby i środowiska?-spytał Severus Jawenholda, a Zawojny chyba odczuł to pytanie jak policzek, bo prychnął i zrobił obrażoną minę.  
-Testujemy nową broń przeciwko ghulom. Jest to gaz, który działa bardzo silnie rozprężająco, ale przy ubraniu odpowiednich kombinezonów, zapewne pozwoli nam unicestwić ghule zaraz po jego rozpyleniu. Będą pękać jak balony. Ponieważ gaz ten się bardzo szybko rozprasza i roznosi z wiatrem, musimy temu zapobiec, żeby nie było ofiar w ludziach, reasumując przy zachowaniu specyficznych warunków środowiskowych, ghule zostaną wielką plamą, gdy tylko zostanie użyty.  
-To jest ciekawe- powiedział Severus.  
-Sama broń jest w fazie testów. Mam nadzieję, że mogliby panowie pomóc. Chodzi mianowicie o stworzenie tych specyficznych warunków, bądź zahamowanie cyrkulacji powietrza. Nie wiem, czy to jest realne?  
-Myśleliśmy o jakimś zaklęciu działającym na przykład, poprzez rzucenie ziarenka fasoli. Jak w tej bajce - powiedział Zawojny.  
Severus nie znał żadnej cholernej bajki. Powoli miał dość bycia porównywanym do postaci z książek i historyjek obrazkowych, czy też innego mugolskiego chłamu.  
-Zobaczymy, co da się zrobić - bąknął tylko i spojrzał na Draco. Malfoy siedział przygarbiony i wyglądał jakby spał. Severus uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Strach Malfoya przed słońcem był irracjonalny. Draco jak zwykle potrafił go rozbawić swoją fobią. Severus przygryzł wargę, rozkoszując się widokiem jego jasnych włosów, które zwiniętymi strąkami okalały spocone czoło. W tych strojach było koszmarnie ciepło. Snape też czuł, jak plecy oblepia mu pot. Draco podniósł głowę i dyskretnie wyjrzał przez okno. Severus znów się uśmiechnął, bo Malfoy odważył się na ten gest tylko dlatego, że wjechali do lasu. Wyboista droga i mnóstwo kamieni powodowało, że jeepem huśtało mocno i kierowca musiał sporo zwolnić. Snape oparł się na siedzenie. Mógłby się opalać nad morzem i sączyć metaksę ,a spędzał czas w takich miejscach, o narażaniu życia nie wspominając. I robił to wszystko dla kogoś, kto swoje serce i duszę oddał pieprzonemu Potterowi. Severus wolał jednak tego nie roztrząsać, bo nie chciał sam przed sobą wyjść na idiotę. Niewątpliwie kiedyś i tak będzie musiał się z tym zmierzyć.  
****

Harry opadł na trawę i nabrał powietrza w płuca. Wiał lekki wiatr, który delikatnym powiewem pieścił mu włosy. Rochun palił fajkę i siedział pod drzewem, starając się skupić na czytanej książce. Niedziela dla mnichów była dniem świętym. Praca była zakazana i mogli oddawać się błogiemu lenistwu. Harry oblizał wargi, zlizując słony pot. Było niesamowicie ciepło. Słońca opalało jego ciemną już skórę kolejną dawką ciepła. W takie dni marzył o seksie. Zwierzęcym, ostrym i szybkim. Tego mu brakowało, tej chwili rozładowania napięcia. Nie potrzebował już miłości, bo jego serce zdawało się martwe, ale wciąż żywy narząd w spodniach, nie pozwalał o sobie zapomnieć. Nic najwyraźniej nie było w stanie powstrzymać jego uzależnienia od seksu. Draco mu zawsze powtarzał, że nie potrafi temu sprostać. Przy Darco zresztą, rządze Harry’ego rosły dziesięciokrotnie. Potter otrzepał się jak pies z wody. Miał nie myśleć o Malfoyu, a blondyn był w jego umyśle cały czas, jak przeklęty nieuleczalny wirus z tą różnicą, że Harry pogodził się z jego odejściem i zaznał upragnionego spokoju. Przeciągnął się po raz kolejny uznając, że nie cierpi tych dni bezczynności. Co niedzielę wysnuwał zresztą ten sam wniosek, może powinien się przygotować do jutrzejszej wyprawy, trochę poćwiczyć, porąbać drewna, ale bał się popaść z Rochunem w konflikt. Musiał więc czekać do północy, aż niedziela się skończy. O świcie mieli ruszać w kierunku pasma wschodniego. Przejść góry i odwiedzić opactwo Beringa. Tamtejsi mnisi warzyli mikstury, które wpędzały ich w stan głębokiego transu. Ich guru wysłał Rochunowi telepatycznie informację, że okoliczne wioski zostały zaatakowane, władza nic nie robi, a ludzie żyją w coraz większej panice, to był wprawdzie jednostkowy przypadek, ale Rochun, jako że był starszym bratem jednego mnicha z tego opactwa, zadecydował, że muszą to rozeznać, poza tym mnisi pokładali w Rochunie sporą nadzieję. Terror ghuli się rozprzestrzeniał i wzmagał na sile.  
-Harry czuję twój niepokój-powiedział Rochun i odłożył książkę.  
-Nie jestem niespokojny-odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą, bo nie był. Czuł frustrację, podniecenie, nadzieję. Czekająca go wyprawa, napawała go tymi uczuciami. Musiał w końcu zrobić coś pożytecznego. Rochun mawiał, że po wyciszeniu przychodzi czas na działanie. I miał rację. Harry chciał działać. Ghule wprawdzie niewiele go interesowali, ale pamiętał, że Draco się w pewnym momencie zaczął nimi fascynować. Malfoy, gdziekolwiek był, cokolwiek robił, na pewno nie myślał o Harrym. Tego Potter był pewien. To było dla niego, do tej pory, najbardziej traumatyczne przeżycie. Jednego dnia czuł się kochany, by następnego stracić wszystko. Draco Malfoy zadrwił z ich miłości, zadrwił z ich związku, planów jakie mieli na przyszłość. Zadrwił z Harrego, który obdarzył go zaufaniem. Ono mu przyszło tak szalenie trudno, tak ciężko oboje pracowali na tę miłość, przynajmniej tak Harry sądził, a okazało się coś zgoła innego. Tylko on był szczery w swoich uczuciach i został zdradzony, ze złamanym sercem, niezdolny, by nadal trwać. Chwilowo mu się udawało, ale i tak w każdej chwili, z każdym przebłyskiem świadomości, pojawiała mu się przed oczami twarz Draco. I nawet jeżeli była to twarz zdrajcy, Harry nadal ją kochał.  
-Nie przypuszczałem, że ghule zaatakują tak szybko. Myślałem, że zostaną powstrzymani przez wojska na północy. Generał Jawenhold, w którym wszyscy pokładają nadzieję, okazał się widać równie nieskuteczny, co jego poprzednicy – powiedział Rochun.  
-Co zrobimy my, skoro wojsko poległo?  
-Nie wiem Harry. Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie brałem tego scenariusza pod uwagę. Nie chcę narażać braci. Jak ghule pojawią się nam na drodze, będzie to ostatnie, co zobaczymy jako żywa materia.  
-Nie powinni wobec tego zostać?  
-Powinni i zostaną, ale zgłosili się ochotnicy. I jest ich osiemdziesiąt procent.  
-Prawie wszyscy - Harry uśmiechnął się smutno. Wszyscy chcieli podążać za Rochunem.  
-Powinniśmy więc wyruszyć w nocy. Jak będą spali - powiedział Harry - Tylko ty i ja.  
Rochun przewiercił jego postać spojrzeniem czarnych oczu, które momentami były granatowe i to w chwilach kiedy Rochun czymś się wzruszył, a zdarzało się to niezmiernie rzadko. Gdy Harry powiedział swoją kwestię, wiedział już, że pomysł się mnichowi spodobał, a tego że wyruszą sami, Potter był już całkowicie pewny, bo granat tych oczu nigdy nie był bardziej granatowy.


	9. WTR- Rozdział 9

Jednostki stacjonarne okazały się olbrzymimi namiotami z polową kuchnią i miejscami do spania dla około sześćdziesięciu żołnierzy stacjonujących w każdej z nich. Wszystkie wyglądały tak samo. Draco znudził się podczas wizyty w drugiej, a Severus w trzeciej, aktualnie przebywali w czwartej, gdzie Generał jak zwykle załatwiał swoje sprawy, a oni byli zabawiani przez żołnierzy. Na szczęście Zawojny się obraził i odseparował od nich, przynajmniej jego mieli z głowy. W czwartej sprawy wyglądały jednak poważniej, bo generał nie zdążył wysiąść z jeepa, a już był proszony do dowodzącego jednostką. Długo nie wracał, na co byli zresztą przygotowani, bo Jawenold ich poinformował, że zostaną na obiedzie w czwartej jednostce. Siedzieli więc w polowej kuchni, Draco cały blady, Severus rozbawiony.-  
-Ty nas w to wpakowałeś – Snape szepnął mu z rozbawieniem do ucha.  
-Jakbym nie wiedział.  
Jeden z żołnierzy postawił im przed nosy talerze z zupą. Sądząc po zapachu, to na pewno była grochówka.  
-Głodny?- zadrwił Severus.  
-Oczywiście, o niczym innym nie marzę - powiedział Malfoy i odsunął od siebie talerz.  
-Swoją drogą, ciekawe co się stało? Ten dowódca wydawał się bardzo podniecony-powiedział Severus.  
-Nie mam pojęcia, a nie chce mi się włamywać do umysłu generała. Może wieczorem.  
-Aleś ty pewny swego – Snape zaśmiał się pod nosem i zajął jedzeniem zupy. Draco pomyślał, że musiała być dobra, bo Severus jadł z uwielbieniem na ustach. Malfoy przyglądał mu się dłuższą chwilę, zauważając ten niezbity fakt, że Severus niby marudzi, a w rzeczywistości ta cała sytuacja szalenie mu odpowiada. Przynajmniej na jego twarzy ciągle było widoczne odbicie pozytywnych emocji. Snape nie tylko był zadowolony z tych wszystkich cudów techniki, które czekały na niego w bunkrze, ale jak się okazało, jedzenie też mu smakowało. A chyba najbardziej z tej całej obserwacji wkurzał Draco fakt, że Jawenhold stanowił podstawowy obiekt analiz i fascynacji Sewerusa. Na szczęście było to jednostronne, bo u generała Draco nie zauważył żadnego zainteresowania Snapem, poza ciekawością i lekkim onieśmieleniem wobec istoty tego, czym byli.  
-Panowie sobie długo poczekacie -powiedział rudy żołnierz, który się do nich dosiadł. Talerz miał tak pełny, że prawie mu się zupa przelewała. Był też rosły o solidnej masie, z szykownym wąsem pod nosem i zgrabnie zaczesanym lokiem. Mocno kręcone i długie włosy były zażelowane, tak że nie wpadały mężczyźnie na twarz.  
-Jestem Ignacy Wastran, zastępca dowódców czterech dywizji. Jak to zawsze mówię, taki ze mnie człek na wygnaniu. Nigdzie nie mam swojego miejsca, ale za to sporo wrażeń, a dzisiaj to już apogeum.  
Zajadał z uwielbieniem i mówił z pełnymi ustami. Draco miał już na twarzy totalne zniesmaczenie, tym bardziej że Severus znów zdawał się zadowolony z towarzystwa.  
-A co się zdarzyło?-spytał starszy czarodziej.  
-Schwytaliśmy żywą bestię.  
Draco spojrzał na mężczyznę, tym razem sam miał w oczach ogniki fascynacji, Severus przestał jeść, co znaczyło najwyraźniej, że zaraz będą podążać śladem Jawenholda.  
-Ale padł potem i tak- dopowiedział rudzielec, co definitywnie spowodowało, że obaj ochrzcili go w myślach klonem Ronalda Wesleya. Ronald też tak przekazywał informacje. Przynajmniej tak to Draco zapamiętał. Niewiele mieli ze sobą do czynienia, ale ostatnie miesiące, kiedy on i Harry byli blisko, wówczas zdołał Rona lepiej poznać. Rudzielec i ten cały Wastran mieli podobny nie tylko kolor włosów.  
\- Na szczęście udało się naszemu lekarzowi zrobić kilka testów i pobrać próbki- kontynuował Wastran- Gdybyście tylko widzieli, co zrobił nasz generał. On ma jaja. Nie można facetowi nic zarzucić. Mieliśmy wcześniej generałów, ale to była porażka. Oni chcieli dowodzić wszystkim zza szyby, żeby ich broń boże nic nie dosięgło. Jawenhold dla odmiany to się wszędzie wepcha. Mówią, że to jedyny taki, co to potrafiłby i ghula upupić. Ma coś facet w sobie, że wszyscy go lubią, a jednocześnie wiedzą, że jak mu podpadną, to ich od razu nie przekreśli.  
-Ale co dzisiaj zrobił?  
-Ten ghul, którego schwytaliśmy, generał powiedział, że chce zostać z nim sam na sam. W zamkniętym pomieszczeniu byli, wprawdzie wszystko pod kontrolą, ale nie weszliby panowie do klatki lwa, zapewniam was. A on wszedł. To było, zanim lekarz próbki pobrał.  
-A to ten ghul nie był związany? Jakoś go przecież złapaliście?- dopytywał Severus, jednocześnie pochłaniając swoją zupę z coraz większym uwielbieniem.  
-Gazem usypiającym go potraktowaliśmy, bo nam do toi toi wlazł. Dziwne to, bo wcześniej gaz na te paskudy nie działał. Zastosowaliśmy wprawdzie dinozaurzą dawkę, a sami panowie wiecie, jakie toi toi to wielkie pomieszczenia, no i zadziałało. Myśmy się zastanawiali czy on chciał skorzystać, czy go odchody może znęciły. Możecie sobie to wyobrazić? Ghul z gazetką na klopie? Mężczyzna zaśmiał się głośno i wstał najpewniej by sobie dolać grochówki. Severus dla odmiany odłożył na bok talerz z zupą. Niewiele jej wprawdzie zostało, ale znając Snapa, Draco nie byłby wcale pewny, czy gdyby nie gadulstwo Wastrana, Sewerus też by nie poszedł po dokładkę.  
-Czyżby ci się niedobrze zrobiło?-spytał Draco.  
-Włos - bąknął Severus, przyglądając się wracającemu do stolika Wastranowi. Talerz znów miał tak pełny, jak przedtem i ledwo siadł, już zaczął zajadać z uwielbieniem.  
-Toi toi to taka mała budka z jakiś metr na metr?-upewnił się Draco.  
-Dokładnie.  
-I generał wlazł do tej budki, w której już był ghul?  
-Nie, broń boże, takim szaleńcem to on nie jest.- Wastran przerwał posiłek i spojrzał na Malfoya przenikliwie -W toi toi to myśmy ghula uśpili, a potem związali i zanieśli do tego pomieszczenia, a on się obudził dosłownie zaraz po przeniesieniu, no i wtedy przybyliście, i generał poszedł rozeznać, jak się sprawy mają. Tak rozeznał, że został z ghulem sam na sam. A możecie uwierzyć, że ta maszkara się sama uwolniła i to dosłownie w sekundę. Spaliły się na niej te sznury.  
-I co generał chciał zrobić? Po co on tam wlazł? No chyba nie po to, żeby ghula ponownie związać.  
\- Raczej nawiązać dialog. Ale gdyby pan to widział, toż to wyglądało jak tresura. On tego ghula przyciągał i odpychał. Oni taki taniec odprawiali. To dla obserwatora z zewnątrz wyglądało co najmniej dziwne. Żołnierze się śmiali, że Jawenhold taniec godowy odprawia. Wiedzą panowie, kiedyś mi ktoś wspominał, że Jawenhold oswajał dzikie lwy, ale jakoś to między uszy puściłem. Widać coś w tym jednak było.  
-I do czego on doszedł?  
-Do tego, że ghule posiadają nadzwyczajną inteligencję i chęć przetrwania. Ten ghul oszacował najwyraźniej, co go czeka i padł. Tak dosłownie. A na pewno był w pełni sił.  
-No ale, jak to padł?  
-Odprawiali ten swój taniec godowy z Jawenholdem i padł. Osunął się po ścianie, generał podbiegł ku niemu, a on kaput.  
-Aha-Draco nie do końca rozumiał wszystko, co ten żołnierz mówił, ale mu przytaknął, uznając że resztę wyjaśni mu Snape.  
-Panowie jesteście naprawdę czarodziejami?-spytał nagle rudy żołnierz, wpatrując się intensywnie w Draco.-Tam u was, to jak wygląda hierarchia wojenna? Macie dowódców, zastępców? Sam nie wiem…bijecie się w ogóle?  
-Wojny są wszędzie -powiedział Sewerus-Tam gdzie jest garstka istot myślących, od razu wiadomo, że kiedyś pojawią się zgrzyty.  
-To prawda. Ludzie nie potrafią żyć w pokoju. Co rusz jakieś nowe akcje. Różne są przyczyny, bardziej sensowne lub mniej, ale wojna jest chyba wpisana w ludzką ewolucję jako czynnik stały. Zawsze gdzieś jeden drugiego wali po łbie.  
Draco zmrużył powieki.  
-Możemy tam iść-spytał Wastrana.  
-Do generała?-upewniał się Sewerus, dokładnie w momencie, gdy jeden z żołnierzy upadł na ziemię z całym krzesłem. Talerz z zupą roztrzaskał się, a zawartość rozbryzgała po ścianie.  
-To atak-usłyszeli wrzask dobiegający z kuchni -Do broni.  
Wastran zerwał się z krzesła i razem z prawie wszystkimi obecnymi w namiocie ruszył w niewiadomym kierunku. Severus nie miał ochoty się ruszać, ale młody Malfoy już też biegł przed siebie, najpewniej tam gdzie wszyscy. Minęli kilka namiotów, dookoła tylko wydeptana trawa i pojedyncze drzewa, które dawały wybiórczo cień, a miejscu klimat harcerskiego obozowiska. Nic oprócz pojedynczych strzałów nie wskazywało jednak na to, że oddział czwartej jednostki stacjonarnej został zaatakowany. Draco i Severus biegali już za wszystkimi w kierunku murowanego i niewielkiego domu, który znajdował się na samym końcu pola namiotowego dywizji. Wyglądał jak barak, ale w tamtym miejscu najpewniej mieściły się prysznice i wspomniane przez Wastrana pomieszczenia. Draco już chciał wbiec do środka przez otwarte na oścież drzwi, gdy jeden z ghuli zastawił mu drogę. Jego oczy wpatrzone w Malfoya miały w sobie ogień i płonęły chęcią mordu, a postawa pokracznej istoty wskazywała, że ta za chwilę skoczy i będzie próbowała swojej standardowej morderczej procedury. Draco wpatrywał się lunatycznie w te oczy, czekając na to nieuniknione, konkretne, można by powiedzieć zaplanowane genetycznie zachowanie, schematyczne jak zawsze i przewidywalne do bólu, co nie znaczyło wcale, że było przez to mniej groźne i przerażające. Ghul skoczył wreszcie, przecinając ze świstem powietrze. Draco zareagował razem z generałem, który pojawił się znikąd i synchronicznie z jego ruchem wystrzelił z broni, niestety chybił, bo nabój z brzdękiem odbił się od metalowego pręta, ledwie drasnąwszy umykającą maszkarę. Na szczęście czar Draco zadziałał jak zwykle i z oprawcy została plama żółci. Widząc to, generał wrzasnął do stojących za nim żołnierzy, żeby się wycofali. Draco wiedział, że generał podejrzewał skomasowany atak, zresztą on sam coś takiego podejrzewał. Ghule nie działały w pojedynkę, nie znał takiego przypadku, tego że ten atak nie był wyjątkiem, Draco miał sporą pewność. Żołnierze zgodnie z rozkazem zaczęli biec w kierunku jeepów i pojazdów terenowych jednostki. Żołnierze uciekali. Draco patrzył jak na twarzy Severusa pojawia się zwątpienie. Ucieczka nie była dobrym rozwiązaniem, Draco rozumiał wprawdzie, że oni nie wiedzieli, jak mają walczyć z ghulami, ale żeby od razu uciekać. Generał przeładował magazynek w biegu i wyprzedził będącego całkiem z przodu Wastrana. Severus z Malfoyem też się w końcu ruszyli, ale biegli na końcu, starając się zabezpieczać tyły. W pewnym momencie Severus upadł z hukiem i został wciągnięty w krzaki, wszystko zdarzyło się błyskawicznie i mistrz eliksirów momentalnie stracił się Draco z pola widzenie, jedynie dźwięk szurania butów po kamienistej powierzchni doszedł jego uszu. Draco słyszał szelest łamanych gałęzi i pojedyncze syki. Rzucił się w stronę dźwięków, chwilę później prawie się dławiąc własną śliną. Wstrzymał oddech na zastany widok, starając się nie upaść z szoku. Severus wisiał już na drzewie, z szyją oplecioną językiem skóry, a wciśniętymi palcami między szyją a tym skórzanym językiem, walczył o oddech. Draco patrzył na znajdującą się przed nim ścianę z syczących na niego Ghuli, grodzącą mu całkowicie dostęp do Snapa. Wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił zaklęcie, które trochę tylko osłabiało jej fundamenty. Nie potrafił magią od razu ich wszystkich zlikwidować, ich masa łączna była zbyt duża, a zaklęcie miało swoje ograniczenia. Ghule przemieścili się zgrabnie, łatając swoim jestestwem dziury w ścianie, a Draco pociemniałymi oczami patrzył jak Severus walczy o oddech. Rzucił kolejne zaklęcie i kolejne, i kolejne, z coraz większą desperacją śledząc wzrokiem, jak mnożyli się znikąd. Stróżka potu spłynęła mu po karku, rzucał kolejne zaklęcia, tak szybko, że ledwo stał na nogach. Słyszał w oddali pojedyncze strzały, słyszał syki ghuli i swoje własne myśli, które zapowiadały mu druzgocącą klęskę. Ściana z ghuli pozostawała nietknięta. Malfoy był bliski omdlenia, gdy poczuł, jak coś silnie odrzuca go w tył, a masyw języka oplata mu różdżkę. To go na chwilę otrzeźwiło, ale spotęgowało panikę, która narastała mu w sercu. Nie posiadał zdolności magii bezróżdżkowej, a walka o różdżkę już była przegrana. To nie mogło się tak skończyć. Mogło? Malfoy patrzył, jak różdżka sunie w powietrzu. Severus jeszcze żył, ale Draco nie miał żadnej realnej szansy, żeby go uwolnić, czas Snapa był więc policzony i wszystko wskazywało na to, że jego również, bo za Draco też już tłoczyły się ghule. Malfoy oparł się o drzewo, starając się zebrać myśli, na co praktycznie nie miał czasu. Czuł ich oddech na swoim karku, ale też niezliczoną ilość umysłów. Gdyby tylko udało mu się wyczuć ten należący do ghula wiążącego Snapa, może wówczas mógłby go uwolnić. Starał się skupić, jednocześnie robiąc uniki przed atakującymi go żywymi sznurami. Raz za razem podskakiwał i chował się za drzewo, wiedząc coraz pewniej, że nie ma realnej szansy na wygraną. Draco był już całkowicie spocony, a świadomość, że nic poza unikami nie jest w stanie zrobić, druzgocąco atakowała jego myśli, przywołując w dodatku postać Harryego. Potter nie potrzebowałby pieprzonej różdżki, by rozwalić te maszkary co do jednego. Jemu pozostała już  
tylko nadzieja na cud, który zapowiedział nagle odgłos strzałów. Odwrócił się za siebie, nie wierząc, że to, co widział, było prawdziwe. Generał i żołnierze już burzyli ogniem żywą ścianę, bombardując maszkary serią z karabinów maszynowych, a opadające wszędzie rozbryzgi krwi i kawałków ciała wytrąciły Draco z paraliżu niemocy. Stanął sztywno i spojrzał w stronę Snapa. Jego oprawca musiał poluzować uścisk, bo Severus bardziej agresywnie próbował się wyplątać. Malfoy ogarnął wzrokiem przestrzeń w poszukiwaniu różdżki, którą dojrzał zawiniętą na jednym z konarów, przeplecioną liśćmi, niestety zbyt wysoko, by po nią sięgnął. Na szczęście jeden z żołnierzy dostrzegł jego zamierzenia i odrąbał gałąź serią wystrzałów. Draco zapatrzony w jego poczynania, nie zauważył zbliżających się do niego ghuli. Został rzucony o drzewo z ogromną mocą i zaliczył bolesne ugryzienie. Krew trysnęła, od razu powalając oprawcę na ziemię. Wszystko działo się tak szybko, kule świstem przecinały powietrze, a maszkary dodawały do ich dźwięku swoje złowieszcze syki. Draco ostatkiem sił dosięgnął różdżki, starając się nie myśleć o bólu. Wyrwany kawałek jego własnego ciała spoczywał między zębami martwego ghula, przypominając Draco, że on też może zginąć. Malfoy zatamował krwawienie i ignorując ból, zaczął swoją morderczą procedurę od nowa. Rozwalał ghule ze zdwojoną siłą, nie przyznając się sam przed sobą, jaką sprawia mu to niesamowitą rozkosz. Rzucał zaklęcia niczym w transie, próbując się dostać do wciąż uwięzionego Severusa. W końcu udało mu się przedrzeć w jego kierunku. Niewielka garstka ocalałych ghuli zaczęła się wycofywać, a Draco wykorzystując ich unik, od razu rzucił się Sewerusowi na pomoc. Dopadł ku niemu, jedną ręką rzucając zaklęciem w wiążącego go ghula. Dostał w twarz kawałkami jego ciała i Severus runął na ziemię, niezbyt mocno, ale i tak skrzywił się, próbując podnieść obite dupsko. W końcu wstał i oparł się od razu o drzewo. Draco rzucił kilka morderczych zaklęć i już był przy Snapie, wtulając twarz w jego klatkę piersiową.  
-Kurde to było mocne. Już myślałem, że po tobie-szepnął, czując, jak łzy napływają mu do oczu.  
-Przydusił mnie-głos Snapa był zachrypnięty-A wcześniej straciłem różdżkę.  
\- Wiem – Draco już nic więcej nie obchodziło. Severus żył, on żył, odwrócił się za siebie, przypominając sobie o żołnierzach.Za nim stał Jawenhold, poplamiony krwią, ranny i z wielkim bananem na twarzy.  
\- I w końcu coś wiemy – powiedział.


	10. WTR - Rozdział 10

Hogwart

-Zgodnie z protokołem - mówił Severus podniesionym głosem - Nie mogą odmówić panu Potterowi prawa do obrony, wiem, że sytuacja wygląda paskudnie, ale nie mają żadnych konkretnych dowodów, poza tym, Potter to nasze złote dziecko, czyż nie Albusie?  
Dumbledore westchnął i nalał sobie herbaty z imbryczka.  
-Nie sądzę, by Harry był winny, ale czar arniady to naprawdę poważna sprawa Severusie i jeżeli nasz Harry faktycznie zabił Lawender, to ja nie pozostawię tego bez konsekwencji. Nie będą mnie interesowały żadne motywy.  
Severus też sięgnął po herbatę.  
-Nie zamierzałem cię do tego zmuszać, w żadnym razie. Potter ma swoje za uszami, ty masz swoje Abusie, a ja jestem ostatnim, który by chciał widzieć Pottera w Azkabanie. Wiesz że stan Draco jest nienajlepszy, a wszystko, co jestem w stanie na razie zrobić, to jego ochrona przed Lucjuszem. Nie spodziewałem się, że sprawy przybiorą taki obrót, że Lucjusz będzie chciał zmusić Draco do czegoś takiego. Zeszłej nocy wyrwał mnie ze snu, praktycznie przyprawiając o zawał serca. Ten człowiek powinien mieć zakaz przebywania na terenie zamku.  
\- Miał wizę dzienną - westchnął Albus, a Draco to jego syn, niewiele możemy zrobić.  
-Zawsze da się coś zrobić. Żyjesz na świecie dłużej ode mnie, powinieneś to wiedzieć najlepiej.  
-Lawender została zamordowana z zimną krwią. Nawet zakładając, że Harry czuł do dziewczyny obrzydzenie i nie chciał mieć z nią niczego wspólnego, nie mogę uwierzyć, że byłby zdolny do ... niemniej Lucjusz.  
\- Co insynuujesz? – Sewerus spojrzał na niego uważnie.  
\- Ramzes zapowiedział się na jutro. Wiem ze swoich źródeł, że śmierciożercy już się zainteresowali losem Pottera. Najprawdopodobniej przeciek wyszedł od samej Lawender. Kiedyś widziałem jak patrzyła na Lucjusza, gdy odwiedzał Draco.  
\- Szczeniackie zauroczenie. Lucjusz to przystojny mężczyzna – Snape nadal patrzył na Dumbledo-re’a wnikliwie - Ona wiedziała – wycedził przez zęby, a czarne węgle się rozżażyły - Naprawdę wiedziała.  
\- Że nosi w sobie dziecko Pottera? – spytał Albus.  
-Postawiłbym na to własną szatę.  
Albus napił się herbaty i westchnął.  
-W sumie to przydałaby ci się nowa, co masz do stracenia.  
Czarne węgle spojrzały na Albusa z niesmakiem.  
\- To nie jest czas na drwinę Albusie. Lepiej mi powiedz, kiedy Harry ma być przesłuchiwany? Ktoś musi go ochraniać.  
\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie mogę wypuścić Harry'ego na salę przesłuchań. Byłby w olbrzymim niebezpieczeństwie. Ramzes oszczędzi mu bólu. Przesłucha go raz na terenie Hogwartu i wszystko będzie jasne.  
-A więc taki jest cel jego wizyty - Severus był coraz bardziej zniesmaczony - Ramzes używa czarnej magii.  
-Mam zaufanie do tego człowieka Severusie i widać coś jeszcze znaczę, skoro się w Ministerstwie na to zgodzili.  
\- Potter może przypłacić spotkanie z Ramzesem załamaniem nerwowym – zauważył Severus.  
-Złoty chłopiec miałby się czegoś bać?  
-Miałeś okazję poznać dokładnie tego człowieka Albusie? Bo jakoś mi się nie wydaje.  
-Nie miałem, ale zapewniam cię, że moja wiara w Pottera nie jest nieuzasadniona.  
-Mam nadzieję. Pierwszy raz w życiu, naprawdę życzę mu dobrze.

*****  
Ramzes wszedł do pomieszczenia, w którym siedział Harry, przy dużym stole, nerwowo wystukując rytm palcami o wypolerowany blat stołu. Ramzes był wysokim mężczyzną,o szarych oczach i wąskich ustach. Jego twarz wyglądała niewinnie, chłopięco, z delikatnymi rysami i niemrawym zarostem, mógłby zostać wzięty za ucznia.  
-Harry Potter - powiedział z przekąsem - Miło mi.  
Usiadł na wprost chłopaka i uśmiechnął się anielsko, a potem metalowe ostrze przebiło Harry'emu dłoń, zgrzytnęły kości i trysnęła krew. Harry nie był przygotowany na ból, ale z jego ust nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. Ramzes przyglądał się mu wnikliwie, a potem wyciągnął nóż i rzucił zaklęciem leczącym.  
-Brak reakcji to zła reakcja -powiedział-Zastosuję na panu w takim razie czwarty poziom przesłuchania,  
-To zapewne źle – powiedział szeptem Harry.  
Ramzes zmrużył powieki.  
-Panie Potter. Czwarty poziom przesłuchania to bardzo przyjemne doświadczenie.  
-Naprawdę?-spytał Harry z powątpiewaniem, przyglądając się swojej dłoni.  
\- Naprawdę.

*****

Harry otworzył oczy. Przez chwilę przerażenie nie pozwoliło mu się ruszyć. Paraliż obezwładnił jego ciało. Zamknął powieki i otworzył je ponownie. To, co zobaczył, wywoływało wymioty i jednocześnie silne uczucie strachu. Z sufitu, na cienkim drucie, zwisało coś, co na pierwszy rzut oka wydało się zwłokami nowo narodzonego dziecka. Potter wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie, by uchwycić małą, drobną rączkę, ale ciało dziecka zaświeciło się pomarańczowym światłem, tak intensywnym, że Harry instynktownie zamknął oczy.  
\- Niech pan nie zamyka oczu - powiedział gruby głos - To nasze nowe lampiony. Powinien się pan zacząć przyzwyczajać do intensywnego światła. To ważne. Bo już za chwilę przejdzie pan pierwszą próbę.  
Harry otworzył oczy  
\- Jaką próbę. Co to za próba?- spojrzał na postać w czarnym płaszczu i twarzy zasłoniętej maską.  
\- Próba intelektu. Najprostsza Harry. Musisz nam odpowiedzieć na trzy pytania, a może raczej powinienem powiedzieć jemu, a nie nam. On czeka na ciebie. Czeka na twoją duszę, ale jeszcze do końca nie jest pewny, czy się nie pomylił. Jutro. Jutro będzie czas pierwszej próby  
Postać oddaliła się, pozostawiając go samego. To była straszna samotność. Wszechogarniająca  
i spotęgowana uczuciem niemocy. Gdzie on właściwie był? Przed chwilą siedział z tym mężczyzną przy stole, a teraz? Poziom czwarty przesłuchania, a więc to był poziom czwarty. To się nie działo naprawdę. Potter zamknął oczy, powtarzając w myślach  
\- To się nie dzieje, to się nie dzieje, to się nie dzieje.  
Otworzył oczy ponownie, dostrzegając zmianę scenerii, ale nadal siedział, tylko, że tym razem w dużym, skórzanym fotelu. Dłonie krępował mu gruby sznur. Na wprost niego dwie postacie w maskach zapalały świece. Harry nie przyznał się przed samym sobą, że czuje strach, ale serce waliło mu w piersi, a z czoła spływały krople potu. Obok niego stał starzec w długiej, czarnej szacie, z twarzą do połowy zasłoniętą kapturem. Postać miała długą do piersi brodę i nienaturalnie pozwijane, czarne paznokcie. Trzymała w dłoniach trójkątną, metalową skrzynkę, bardzo ciężką, bo aż uginała się pod jej ciężarem.  
\- To jest twoje życie lub śmierć. Teraz obraca się koło fortuny i wszystko może się zdarzyć. Wyciągniesz za chwilę jedną kulę z tej skrzynki. Jest ich 66, ale tylko jedna z nich jest pusta. 64 kule mają w sobie trzy pytania, na które musisz odpowiedzieć i zgodnie z prawem analogii a może i nie analogii… sam powinieneś do tego dojść Harry. Otóż pusta kula oznacza, że przeszedłeś próbę bez próby, a kula, której nie da się otworzyć. Czarna i bardzo ciężka. Bo taka też jest w skrzynce Ta kula oznacza nie przejście próby bez próby, a więc śmierć.  
Postać podłożyła mu skrzynkę przed nos, a zimna dłoń brodacza spoczęła na czole Harry’ego.  
\- Powodzenia. Proszę wyciągnąć kulę.  
Harry spojrzał na postacie w maskach. Wsłuchał się chwilę w rytm bicia własnego serca. Włożył dłoń do skrzynki. Wyciągnął pierwszą kulę, której dotknął. Podał ją starcowi w kapturze. Harry przez chwilę patrzył starcowi w oczy.  
\- Siłą umysłu – usłyszał w odpowiedzi, mimo iż nie zadał żadnego pytania.  
Chciał powiedzieć, że nie ma takiej mocy, ale odgłos rozsuwanej zasłony kazał mu pozostawić ten wniosek dla siebie. Za szybą na wielkim czarnym łóżku leżał Draco Malfoy, ubrany w czerwoną suknię. Twarz miał bladą jak kreda. Wyglądał na martwego, ale postać w kapturze przemówiła do niego podniesionym głosem  
\- Wstań Draco i przywitaj się ze swoim kochankiem. On tyle przeszedł, żeby się z tobą spotkać.  
Draco wstał z łóżka i podszedł do szyby. Harry spojrzał mu w oczy i się wystraszył. Były całe białe  
\- Czy myślisz, że byłbyś w stanie spędzić ze mną noc Harry? Teraz, kiedy nie wiesz kim naprawdę jestem? – spytał Draco.  
Harry chciał się cofnąć instynktownie, ale nadal był przywiązany do krzesła.  
\- A kim jesteś Draco? – spytał, oglądając się w panice za siebie.  
Postać w kapturze wyglądała koszmarniej, niż jego umysł pragnął zapamiętać - Kim do cholery są oni ? - wyprostowanym palcem wskazał na kiwającego głową przebierańca, który dawał mu do zrozumienia, że to nie czas na takie pytania, że nie ma zapominać, o co mu wolno pytać, a o co nie. Harry dla odmiany nie pamiętał, by mu zabroniono czegokolwiek, nikt nie określił zasad, nikt nie powiedział, nie możesz pytać, przynajmniej wcześniej, na pewno nikt nie zabronił mu do cholery pytać.  
\- kim jesteś Draco? - więc pytał dalej, czując jak brudna od potu koszulka, staje się jeszcze mocniej przepocona, poczuł go intensywniej... strach ….pojawił się strach, a Draco patrzył na Harryego białymi jak śnieg oczami.  
\- Nie wiesz tego? Naprawdę tego nie wiesz. Zastanów się – powiedział.  
\- Nie wiem - powiedział załamanym głosem.  
\- To ci odpowiem – szepnął Draco - On kazał mi przekazać ci wskazówkę. Jesteśmy obie Harry, jest nas dwie, ja i ona. Ale ona nie jest prawdziwa Harry, ona go omotała, tak po prostu, tak zwyczajnie, a ja cierpiałam, płakałam. Możesz nie wierzyć, ale miałeś być moją zemstą, niestety okazało się inaczej. On i tak nie należałby do mnie, tylko do niej. On mnie kochał, ale ją kochał bardziej. On sam wybrał i pozwolił mi na to ostatnie starcie. Niestety przegrałam. Z takim zerem bez intelektu, z panienką z innej epoki. Ja przegrałam, i ty też przegrałeś. Teraz jestem już tylko twoim wspomnieniem, a to jest twój nowy świat. Tak naprawdę mnie nie ma, bo jestem postacią z twojego umysłu. Nie ma mnie Harry, ale graj dalej i giń dla mnie.  
Postać w kapturze podeszła do Harry’ego, który poczuł, że już nie jest związany, że może wstać, i wstał. Przyglądał się postaciom w skupieniu, czekając na jakieś słowa, wskazówki, nie rozumiał tego, co działo się wokół niego, nie rozumiał, dlaczego Draco Malfoy miał na sobie czerwoną sukienkę, chciał odpowiedzi, ale jedyne co usłyszał to ich nieprzyjemny śmiech. Nagle powietrze stało się gęstsze, pokój wydał się mniejszy, a szyba, za którą był Draco wydała odgłos pękania. Harry odwrócił z powrotem głowę i zobaczył szkielet. Nie było już Malfoya, był cholerny, ubrany w kieckę szkielet, który nagle zaczął się ruszać i szedł w jego kierunku. Cholerny szkielet, którego używali w szkole, na lekcjach, cholerny pieprzony szkielet, który odbił się od nadal całej szyby i przewrócił łamiąc przy okazji na pół.  
\- Harry wyciągnij kolejną kulkę – powiedziała postać, podając mu pudełko - Pewno zadajesz sobie pytanie, dlaczego Lawender się tobą zainteresowała? Harry poczuł, że wracają mu siły, że strach odchodzi zastępowany przez totalne wkurzenie. Tak, był zły, kipiał, sapał i za chwilę chyba coś zniszczy. Nie będzie słuchał tych niedorzeczności, za dużo się działo. Kątem oka dojrzał, że za jednym z tych przebierańców stoi wazon. Całkiem normalny, wysoki, z grubego szkła, idealny, by po odpowiednim obiciu zastąpił nóż. Harry zrobił tym razem krok w tył. Postacie jednak okazały czujność.  
\- Coś ci przyszło do głowy?  
\- Czy mógłbym zostać sam z Draco? - spojrzał na dwie postacie w maskach i to do nich się zwrócił.  
\- Z kim?  
\- Z pieprzonym szkieletem! Chcieliście mnie wystraszyć tym czymś? - spytał czując, że narasta w nim wściekłość - Po co do cholery ta cała parodia. Gdzie ja jestem? – spytał, znów odwracając się w kierunku postaci.  
\- W piekle – usłyszał, powiedziane bardzo cichym szeptem.  
\- Nie wierzę – powiedział w tej samej tonacji, ruszając do przodu i wbijając jednej z postaci czubek buta w szczękę. Przeskoczył stół i już miał w ręce wazon, uderzenie w ścianę i chwilę później udało mu się przebić tętnicę drugiego przebierańca. Stał teraz twarzą w twarz ze starcem. Ten, którego potraktował butem, powoli dochodził do siebie. Harry zaklął w myślach, starając się coś zaplanować.  
\- Nie uciekniesz – powiedział brodacz w kapturze, któremu groził trzymanym w dłoni wazonem.  
\- Skąd wiesz? – Harry przymierzył się do ataku. Miał jedną szansę, albo chybi, albo rozwali tego starca wbijając mu wazon w sam środek oka. Zrobił dwa kroki w bok, postać postąpiła tak samo, potem dwa kroki w drugi bok. Chwilę tańczyli tym powolnym, chaotycznym tańcem. Gdy postać w masce wstała i skierowała swoją twarz na Harry’ego, on postanowił, że zakończy to jednak inaczej.  
\- Z piekła też da się uciec – syknął, rzucając wazonem prosto w serce starca, tego w masce znów nokautując butem. Gdy podchodził do szyby, odwrócił się raz jeszcze i dobił starca silnym pchnięciem. Trzy trupy, które musiał dopisać do listy, definitywnie zepsuły mu humor, ale przynajmniej nie były prawdziwe. Teraz jeszcze do tego wszystkiego wypadałoby rozwalić tę szybę. Podskoczył do góry, próbując zabawić się w tarzana. Ponieważ lampion był zawieszony wybitnie nisko nad ziemią, Harry mógł na nim zawisnąć, co spowodowało, że chwilę później ów lampion odpadł z połową tynku na podłogę. Nie było w nim jednak zbyt wiele solidnego żelastwa, Potterowi nie udało się nim rozbić szyby, a musiał, bo innego wyjścia z tego pomieszczenia nie było. Nie miał również czasu na zastanawianie się nad innym mechanizmem jej otwarcia. I co on miał do cholery teraz zrobić? Nie miał przecież różdżki. Siadł na ziemi, starając się ogarnąć sytuację, naprawdę z przykrością stwierdzając, że z trzech trupów zrobiły się na razie dwa. I wtedy zobaczył po raz kolejny tę ciężką metalową skrzynię. Rzucenie nią w szybę wymagało olbrzymiej siły i Harry miał trzy podejścia. Na szczęście to był właściwy trop. Szyba w końcu rozsypała się na tysiące kawałków. Potter nie czekał ani chwili dłużej i ruszył w kierunku pomieszczenia za szybą. Niestety, stamtąd też nie było wyjścia. W panice zaczął dotykać ścian, szukając tajnego przejścia. Musiało tam być, przecież zniknął stamtąd pieprzony szkielet. Co miał zrobić? Pomyśleć, ziemio rozstąp się i to się stanie? Definitywnie, Harry zaczął popadać w jeszcze bardziej wisielczy humor. I wtedy pojawiła się ona, Lawender Brown, z różdżką w lewej dłoni, była zaraz za nim i gdy się odwrócił, uśmiechnęła się, przerażając go tymi białymi oczami. Była tak blisko, prawie na wyciągnięcie dłoni. I Harry już wiedział gdzie jest wyjście. Podniósł głowę w górę, patrząc jak sufit ponownie się zamyka. A potem usłyszał Avada Cadavra.

Widział pomieszczenie, białe niegdyś ściany były zatęchłe z odpadłym gdzieniegdzie tynkiem i przebłyskiem surowej cegły. To był duży pokój, z jednym niewielkim oknem, długą zasłoną, która grodziła zmysły Harry’ego od drugiej jego części. Nie było cicho. Słyszał westchnienia, nierówne oddechy i delikatne jęknięcia. Nagle kotara odsłoniła się, ukazując wielkie łoże, na którym leżał nagi chłopiec. Dwóch starych mężczyzn opierało się o ścianę i patrzyło pożądliwie na młode ciało. Palce splecione razem, kciuk pieszczący nerwowo wierzchnie dłoni. Jeden z mężczyzn miał opuszczone spodnie i gładził nabrzmiałego fallusa. Potterowi pociemniało przed oczami, gdy zobaczył twarz chłopca. Puste oczy, zaciśnięte usta, cicha rozpacz i zrozumiały ból. Twarz miał taką młodą, włosy jeszcze kasztanowe, krótkie, ale wciąż nieokiełznane. Trudno było utrzymać je w ryzach, niesfornie okalały całe jego czoło, miejscami przyklejając się od potu. Trzeci mężczyzna podciągnął biodra chłopca ku sobie i zaczął go ostro rżnąć. Harry zacisnął dłonie, patrząc w oczy samego siebie. Harry stał się Finniganem. Patrzył, czując wszystko, co czuł Seamus. Tak wyglądał, gdy po raz pierwszy przyśnił mu się ten koszmar. Jednej nocy zabrano mu wszystko, zostawiając pustkę i nienawiść do samego siebie. Pamiętał, że po wszystkim zostawili go tam samego. Śmierdział spermą, moczem, i potem. Śmierdział resztkami kału i wstydem. Koszmar, to był jego koszmar, jego zły sen, o którym dawno zapomniał. A teraz patrzył i widział to, co tak łatwo wyparł z pamięci. Pierwszy raz i tak był najdelikatniejszy. Potem było ich więcej, byli bardziej śmierdzący, niedomyci, z nieświeżymi oddechami i palącą potrzebą, by go mieć.  
Cii - mówili kneblując mu usta, by nie wrzeszczał - Jeszcze trochę , jeszcze chwilę, i znów któryś z nich starał się go uspokoić, gdy ktoś kolejny znaczył go upokorzeniem. Harry patrzył, a bolesne obrazy mijały mu przed oczami. Raz były wyraźne, raz zamazane przez łzy. Harry patrzył niezrażony, patrzył w puste oczy chłopca, na jego chude ciało, sińce, rany. Patrzył jak parzą mu skórę swoją trującą śliną, jak całują go niemrawie i obrzydliwie. Patrzył i widział, już widział, stare obrazy, dwa w solidnych ramach. Bardzo piękna wieża kościelna i dzwon. Potter znał ten dzwon, ten kościół. Patrzył dalej starając się zapamiętać jak najwięcej. Widok za oknem, jakieś pole, domy. Widział też stary kominek w rogu pokoju i książki na jednym podniszczonym regale. I usłyszał głos i aż ciarki przeszły mu po plecach i mężczyzna szeptał mu coś do ucha a on...chłopiec płakał bezgłośnie a mężczyzna wchodził w niego bezlitośnie i ktoś mu wtórował i oddychał głośno i mężczyźni wymienili kilka zdań, których już Harry nie zrozumiał, a potem, potem obraz zaczął się zamazywać i Potter usłyszał już tylko swój własny krzyk.


	11. WTR - Rozdział 11

Hogwart

Draco obudził się, gdy Potter wpatrywał się w jego twarz. Palił papierosa i na niego patrzył.  
\- Obudziłem cię? – Harry spytał szeptem.  
\- Jak miałem się nie obudzić, skoro dymisz mi w nos, Potter?  
Malfoy przeciągnął się i otulił szczelniej kołdrą. Nie chciał wstawać. Nie miał siły, by się dowlec do łazienki. Co takiego teraz czuł? Co czuł Harry, patrząc na niego tymi wielkimi, zielonymi oczami.  
Masz kobiecą twarz – Potter powiedział cicho.  
Ale mam też penisa, no chyba, że nie zauważyłeś?  
Malfoy jednak wstał, aby udać się do łazienki.  
Nie miałem nic złego na myśli – zawołał za nim Harry.  
Draco wszedł do łazienki i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Był sam w tym niewielkim pomieszczeniu i patrzył na odbicie własnej twarzy w lustrze. Jak to się stało, że znowu pieprzył się z Potterem? Odkręcił kurek i przemył twarz zimną wodą. Chwilę spoglądał na ściekające po swojej brodzie krople, wypełnione od środka jego odbiciem, tak miniaturowym, że niemalże niewidocznym. Chuchnął w taflę lustra i napisał na niej słowo „śmierć”. Bał się, że ojciec będzie kazał mu zabijać. Bał się, że nie będzie w stanie powstrzymać planów Lucjusza Malfoya. Bał się spotkania z ojcem. Nie miał złudzeń, że po raz drugi uda mu się go przechytrzyć. Nie po nocy, podczas której obudził się z krzykiem na ustach. W zasadzie, to od tamtej nocy, gdy kochali się w pustej kuchni, spał z Harrym co noc, gdyż Potter konsekwentnie, każdego wieczoru, przychodził do jego sypialni. Co noc Draco wtulał się w jego ciało i mógł wypijać krew płynącą w jego żyłach. Na szczęście Lucjusz, póki co, się z Draco nie kontaktował. Ale jego ojciec miał plany. Jego ojciec zawsze miał jakiś plan. Napis zaniknął, a młody Malfoy zaczął się rozbierać. Najpierw ściągnął t-shirt, potem spodnie, skarpetki i został w samych bokserkach. Znów patrzył w lustro na swoją twarz, aby chwilę później dostrzec w tafli twarz Harryego. I był już nagi, a Potter patrzył na niego przeszywającym wzrokiem. Podszedł. Czarne włosy Harryego, jego czarny podkoszulek i czarne spodnie, były w kolorze nastroju Malfoya. Czy wszystko było, albo czarne, albo białe? Myślał. A może czarno-białe? Czy to jakaś różnica? Zmieszanie bieli z czernią daje szarość. Szarość. Harry zdjął spodnie, bokserki i podkoszulek. Stał przed nim nagi i rozczochrany. Malfoy podszedł ku niemu, po zimnych kafelkach, których fakturę czuły jego bose stopy. Podszedł i wgryzł się w szyję Harryego, który zdusił jęk i pozwolił Draco pić swoją krew. Nie trwało długo, nim dłonie Pottera, odsunęły Draco od jego napuchniętej szyi.  
\- Jestem wyczerpany. Ten Ramzes ... – głos uwiązł Harremu w gardle i zwrócił twarz Malfoya ku sobie, mocno wtulając blondyna w swoje rozgrzane gorączkowo ciało. Malfoy czuł męskość Pottera na swoim brzuchu. Twardą, gorącą, mokrą. Wiedział, że Harry był przesłuchiwany, gdyż Severus przychodząc do Draco po transmutacji, tylko chodził wściekle po komnacie, sam nie wiedząc, co z sobą począć. Jednak Draco bał się pytać Harryego, co mu się przytrafiło podczas przesłuchania przez Ramzesa. Nie byli przecież przyjaciółmi, aby Potter mu się zwierzał. Czym więc byli? Kochankami? Wzajemnym pocieszeniem, ucieczką przed bólem, który każdy z nich odczuwał? A może Potter zagłuszał w ten sposób swoje wyrzuty sumienia?  
\- Draco, ja ... - słowa uwięzły Potterowi w gardle, ale Malfoy dokończył zdanie za niego.  
\- ... powiedz mi, co się zdarzyło podczas przesłuchania.  
\- Draco … – Potter spojrzał na niego, jakby ważył każde słowo, które miał wypowiedzieć. I musiało to być naprawdę traumatyczne pytanie, gdyż pod wpływem zaklęcia Harryego przestali być nadzy, a Potter westchnął, dając wyraz swojemu zdruzgotaniu i przymknął powieki.  
– Draco … czy twój ojciec miał pociąg do ... - bielejące kłykcie jego ściśniętej dłoni wylądowały na piersi Malfoya. Uderzał w jego klatkę piersiową, walcząc z koszmarem wizji, która znów pojawiła się w jego pamięci.  
-Twój ojciec mógł zgwałcić Seamusa. Twój ojciec zabił Lawender.  
\- Co ty mówisz, Potter!-Draco przyglądał mu się zszokowany. - Czy ty próbujesz zwalić odpowiedzialność za jej śmierć na mojego ojca?W łazience nagle zabrakło powietrza, a w zasadzie Draco tak właśnie się poczuł, jakby się dusił. Wybiegł na środek sypialni, łapiąc oddech i walcząc z narastającymi mdłościami. Dlaczego jego ciało reagowało tak drastycznie na słowa Pottera? Dlaczego? Bo jeżeli chodziło o jego ojca …  
-Nie, Draco.  
Dłoń Harryego, który wyszedł za nim, spoczęła tym razem na ramieniu Malfoya. – Nie jestem tego pewny, ale podejrzewam, że twój ojciec zabił Lawender. Widziałem to w wizji. Nie samo morderstwo, ale tak odczytałem przesłanie.  
\- Wiesz dlaczego twoja osoba kojarzy mi się z cierpieniem, Potter? Nie, nie wiesz. Mam cię gdzieś.  
Malfoy chciał otworzyć drzwi i wskazać Potterowi przestrzeń za nimi. Harry miał się wynosić. Miał zniknąć z jego sypialni i z jego życia. Miał … Harry chwycił go za materiał koszulki i już stał przed nim, rozdygotanymi wargami dotykał jego zimnej szyi.  
\- Draco ja wiem ile znaczy dla ciebie twój ojciec, ale on jest złem. Niczego cię nie nauczyła tamta noc?  
\- To jest mój ojciec, Potter – Draco syknął i z całej siły odepchnął Harrego od siebie - Będę mu wierny bez względu na wszystko. Nie pozwolę, choćbym miał zginąć, już nigdy więcej, aby zrobił ze mnie narzędzie w rękach Czarnego Pana, ale nigdy nie pomogę ci go pogrążyć. Ty nie znaczysz dla mnie nic, a on znaczy wszystko.  
\- Czyżby?  
\- Nie myl potrzeby, którą czuję, z uczuciem.  
Oczy Malfoya zeszkliły się  
\- Nie sądzisz, że jesteś mi coś winien, Potter?  
\- Niby co? Oddam ci ostatnią kroplę krwi z moich żył, Draco, ale nigdy nie będę bronił twojego ojca, jeżeli miał coś wspólnego ze śmiercią Seamusa ...  
\- Dobrze się pieprzył, co, Potter?  
Malfoy zagryzł wargę i cofnął się kilka kroków w tył.  
\- Jesteś taki prostacki.  
\- Zamilcz lepiej, Draco.  
-Nie, nie będę milczał, Potter. Masz wieśniactwo we krwi, w tej cholernej mugolskiej krwi. Daleko ci do ludzi pokroju mojego ojca.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak. Dzieli nas cały dekalog zasad moralnych.  
\- Wyjdź. I to już!  
-A co z …? Już się nasyciłeś? – Harry spytał sparaliżowany brzmieniem własnego głosu.  
\- Odwal się, Potter.

Współczesność 

\- Już się nasyciłeś? -spytał Severus, patrząc jak twarz Malfoya tężeje w uldze.  
-Tak, dzięki.  
-Wastran z Zawojnym oglądają kreskówki - oznajmił Snape z wrogą miną. – Hej, dzieci jeśli chcecie ... wrrr.  
Severus zadrżał jak pies, strząsający wodę z futra i spojrzał na kanapki, które mu przyniesiono pół godziny wcześniej.  
\- Jawenhold zwołał zebranie na dwudziestą - poinformował, przyglądając się jak Draco ubiera jedwabny podkoszulek. Wciąż był taki blady, anemiczny i przejmująco piękny, jednak Severus nie reagował już na jego widok wzwodem. Coś się zmieniło. Zaczynał patrzeć na Draco bardziej, jak na swojego ucznia, niż kochanka. To było niepokojące. Sięgnął po kanapkę, rozkoszując się atłasową fakturą pasty śledziowej na języku.  
\- Pachnie obrzydliwie.  
Na twarzy Malfoya zagościł grymas.  
\- Dobra rybka nie jest zła.  
\- Co to za kreskówki? Ludzie są tacy dziwni.  
-Taa.  
Severus przyglądał się, jak Malfoy mierzył nowe spodnie.  
\- Skąd je masz?  
\- Nieważne.  
\- Są węższe niż moje. Dlaczego nie pomyślałeś też o moim wizerunku?  
-Ty masz swoje sutanny, nie pasi ci coś?  
Severus zakrztusił się kanapką.  
\- Stanowczo za długo przebywamy wśród ludzi. Panie Malfoy, pragnę zauważyć, że tracisz swoją arystokratyczność.  
-A ty zyskujesz Gargamelowatość - Draco prychnął, kładąc się na łóżku.  
\- Cieszę się, że masz poczucie humoru, to dobry znak.  
Snape był całkowicie poważny i jego nastrój od razu udzielił się Malfoyowi.  
\- Może też sobie znajdę kochanka i zapomnę o Harrym.  
\- Polecam Zawojnego.  
\- A może Jawenhold by poleciał na moje niewątpliwie piękne ciało?  
Severus ułożył usta w ciup i mlasnął.  
\- Wątpię, ale możesz spróbować.  
\- Nie mam zamiaru.  
Malfoy wstał i znów podszedł do lustra.  
\- Myślisz, że uda ci się uruchomić jutro machiny w laboratorium?  
\- Wątpię – Severus stęknął. - Prawdę powiedziawszy, poczekam na kociołek.  
\- Ale może warto? Jak sobie z tym nie dajesz rady, to poproś Jawenholda o pomoc.  
\- Dam sobie radę, niech cię o to głowa nie boli.  
\- Przed chwilą mówiłeś, że poczekasz na kociołek.  
Draco przyglądał się odbiciu Snapa w lustrze, ale mistrz eliksirów zbył uwagę milczeniem.  
\- Jak sobie chcesz – dodał Malfoy cicho.

*****  
Weszli do niewielkiego pomieszczenia, w którym pachniało świeżo zmieloną kawą. Draco poczuł mdłości i zatoczył się w kierunku najbliższego krzesła. Opadł na nie z ulgą, dostrzegając kątem oka, że Wastran przygląda mu się z ukosa. Zawojny prychnął i szepnął coś do ucha rudemu żołnierzowi, na którego twarzy pojawiło się zniesmaczenie. Najwyraźniej głupota Zawojnego była nie do zaakceptowania, nawet dla niego.  
\- Zaraz zaczniemy, tylko jeszcze coś muszę wtargać - powiedział Jawenhold, pojawiwszy się w drzwiach.  
\- Jeśli zamierzacie coś pić – powiedział. - To proponuję od razu.  
\- A co ty myślisz, że mi flaki straszne? - zapytał Wastran, gładząc swój szykowny wąs.  
\- Panie Malfoy, będzie pan coś pił? Może sok?Nie umknęło mi, że pan nigdy niczego nie tyka. Może sam bym nie zauważył, ale mi sprawozdali – generał oznajmił z faktyczną troską.  
-Widać kapusie są wszędzie - burknął Draco.  
-A pan? - Generał spytał Severusa, lekko zszokowany odpowiedzią Malfoya.  
\- Jadłem – odpowiedział Snape, a Draco się skrzywił na wspomnienie smrodu pasty śledziowej.  
-To wiem, ale może chcieliby panowie jednak coś mocniejszego? Prawdę powiedziawszy, polecałbym. Niech sobie każdy lepiej golnie.  
\- Dawaj już te flaki, a nie pierdziel - zauważył Wastran.  
Jawenhold wyszedł z pomieszczenia, do którego chwilę później wjechał stolik na kółkach, na którego blacie stało szklane akwarium, a przynajmniej na takowe wyglądało to urządzenie, dodatkowo podświetlone na zielono. Do pomieszczenia weszła dwójka lekarzy w maskach, bo smród był niewątpliwie straszny.  
-Dlaczego my nie mamy masek? - Malfoy zauważył, że Zawojny, który zadał pytanie, znacząco pobladł.  
\- Jawenhold, ty mi powiesz czym jest ta cuchnąca breja?  
Wastran zaglądał przez szybki akwarium, dogłębnie zainteresowany, co tak paskudnie śmierdziało.  
\- Nie mogłeś tego uszczelnić?- dopytał.  
-Nie bardzo. Muszą mieć tlen.  
\- Dawaj maskę, bo jutro ma być klops. Nie bez powodu przebłagiwałem kucharę, a teraz przez ciebie nic nie tknę.  
\- Rozumiem, że klopsy trzy razy w tygodniu plus grochówka, to twoja sprawka? - Zawojny wyglądał na wstrząśniętego - Ja też chcę maskę.  
Dostali maski zgodnie z prośbą. Draco i Severus również.  
\- No więc, cóż to jest? - spytał Wastran - Wygląda jak ikra.  
\- To są jajeczka ghuli.  
\- Nie pierdziel - Wastran zaczął lustrować Jawenholda - Skąd je masz?  
-Z Toi Toi – powiedział generał, który nagle znalazł się pod ostrzałem wszystkich par oczu – A teraz pozwólcie, że wam przedstawię wyniki badań – chrząknął i wyciągnął dłoń po notes, który podał mu jeden z lekarzy. – To będzie dla was zaskoczenie – Jawenhold spojrzał na wszystkich obecnych z osobna. – Jesteśmy kretynami. Wiecie to, mam nadzieję? Bo inaczej nie da się opisać naszego braku spostrzegawczości.  
\- Nie chcesz chyba powiedzieć ... ? -Wastran patrzył na Jawenholda ze zdziwieniem, próbując dokończyć zdanie, jednak coś go powstrzymywało. I tym czymś była niezbita pewność, że już zna odpowiedź. - A więc one atakują ludzi w domach, bo potrzebują naszych odchodów, by się rozmnażać. Cholera.  
Usiadł na krześle, walcząc z narastającymi mdłościami.  
\- To obrzydliwe – dodał po chwili - I nikt z nas dotychczas nie wpadł na to, by zajrzeć do cholernego klopa. Oczywiście ty musiałeś w końcu do tego dojść. Powiedz mi z łaski swojej, jak?  
Wastran patrzył na Jawenholda, czekając na odpowiedź.  
\- To był czysty przypadek. To niemożliwie śmierdzi więc ...  
Wastran przewrócił oczam.  
\- Z klopa chciałeś skorzystać - powiedział, jakby się nikt nie zorientował. - No fakt. Czysty przypadek ... cholera... no... - Wastran zaśmiał się krótko, na powrót zakrywając usta dłonią - Powiadają, że potrzeba jest matką wynalazku – dodał cicho – I to jest stara prawda.


	12. WTR - Rozdział 12

Polana wyglądała na wypaloną przez słońce, ale osnute mgłą niebo łagodziło obraz zgliszczy. Harry przystanął i patrzył przed siebie, starając się spojrzeć poza ograniczającą mu widoczność kurtynę. W tej konkretnej chwili czuł się jak marionetka, czekająca na oklaski bawiących się jego emocjami widzów. Rochun też to czuł, czyjąś obecność, czyjś wzrok, przyczajony ktoś tylko czekał by pokazać na co go stać.  
-Harry - dłoń Rochuna spoczęła na jego ramieniu - Jesteś słaby – powiedział, odwracając jego twarz ku sobie i wpatrując się intensywnie w oczy Pottera - Ale źródłem twojej słabości jest wspomnienie. Nie tu i teraz, pozwalasz by przeszłość zatruwała ci krew.  
-Powiedział mi, że wypieram się siebie. Że chcę być człowiekiem - szepnął Harry, od razu też uświadamiając sobie, że powiedział coś, czego nie powinien. Rochun nie wiedział kim jest i tak miało pozostać. Chociaż krzyczało mu w duszy, by wszystko wyspowiadał. Ramzes nie mylił się co do niego, teraz, po latach, Harry już to wiedział. Ramzes był wybitnym śledczym, w dodatku bardzo dobrze rozumiejącym ludzką naturę. Wiedział, że Harry wypiera się tej magicznej części swojej istoty. To zapewne uratowało mu skórę.  
-Jesteś człowiekiem Harry, a wypieranie się własnej natury jest złe - dobiegły do jego uszu słowa Rochuna. Delikatne drgania strun głosowych, niewyraźny szept przynoszący ulgę.  
-Gdybyś wiedział...-głos uwiązł mu w gardle, ale czy naprawdę tak bardzo pragnął akceptacji tego człowieka? Od dawna nie czuł, że jego osoba jest dla kogoś ważna, że coś znaczy. On, a nie złoty chłopiec, wybawca czarodziejskiego świata. On, Harry Potter, syn Jamesa i Lilly Potter. Syn istoty ludzkiej.  
-Harry, do wioski mojego brata jeszcze daleko, ale wiem, że po drodze mamy jeden interesujący wprawdzie przybytek, ale tam przynajmniej będziemy mogli się wykąpać. Odpoczniemy jeden dzień. Potem ruszymy dalej.  
Zatrzymali się w motelu, stojącym w miejscu, gdzie dwadzieścia lat temu znajdował się burdel. Rochun powiedział, że następnego dnia będą szli w góry, gdzie miało znajdować się opactwo. Starszy mnich był wykończony ich kilkudniową już wędrówką, bo zamknął się od razu w pokoju, komunikując Harry’emu, że będzie spał. Potter dla odmiany postanowił napić się czegoś mocniejszego. Przez tych kilka ostatnich dni wędrówki zapomniał o swoich kłopotach, ale wiedział, że nadciągają. I nie tylko one, bo coś konsekwentnie deptało im po piętach. Coś czaiło się w mroku, nie będąc na tyle odważnym by się ujawnić. Przynajmniej na razie. Zmęczony myślami wyszedł ze swojego pokoju, żeby poszukać baru, ale już od progu pokoju, gdy rozglądał się po holu, dostrzegł kobietę siedzącą na kanapie z czerwonego zamszu. Starszą już, ale bardzo piękną. Miała długie rude włosy i duże niebieskie oczy. Kobieta przyglądała mu się przeszywającym wzrokiem. Widząc, że i on na nią zwrócił uwagę, podeszła. Podała Harry’emu dłoń i pociągnęła za sobą w stronę kanapy. Usiedli na niej oboje.  
\- Nie widziałam cię wcześniej- - powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się kokieteryjnie – Studencik?  
\- Czemu pani pyta?- Harry był oszołomiony jej urodą i własną uległością.  
\- Rzadko bywają tutaj tacy uroczy młodzi chłopcy - powiedziała kokieteryjnie - Sami starcy szukający uciech, dawnej młodości, zapijaczone twarze, a jak już przyjdzie jakiś młody to zawsze „nim a nie deno”.  
\- Co znaczy „nim a nie deno”?  
\- Dziwak – szepnęła mu do ucha.  
\- W jakim to języku?  
\- W moim chłopcze, w moim. Jesteś z dość daleka prawda?  
\- Tak.  
\- Znam ciebie chłopczyku - powiedziała bardzo poważnie – No, może nie dokładnie ciebie.  
\- A kogo?  
\- Kogoś, kogo znasz.  
Harry’emu nie podobały się półsłówka którymi operowała kobieta.  
\- Nie może pani mówić konkretniej, prościej, ja jestem zwykłym szarym człowiekiem.  
\- Być może, ale jesteś bardzo podobny do ojca.  
Potter zatrząsnął się wewnętrznie i wstał. Nie podobała mu się ta rozmowa. Chciał zejść na parter i spytać w recepcji o bar, uciec przed tą kobietą, która mu wyglądała na czarodziejkę, ale ona ujęła go za rękę i mocno ścisnęła. Coś nakazało Harry’emu znów spojrzeć jej w twarz.  
\- Czy twój ojciec żyje?  
Harry przez chwilę oddychał głośno, ale po chwili się uspokoił. W oczach kobiety tliła się nadzieja, tak wyraźna i przejrzysta, że Harry uznał, że ona musiała go po prostu z kimś pomylić, z jakimś człowiekiem, być może z kimś kogo kochała. Jej oczy skrywały w sobie ból, Harry to potrafił bezbłędnie poznać. Przecież ona nie mogła mówić o jego ojcu, zapewne był podobny do kogoś, albo ona chciała po prostu, żeby był.  
\- Nie denerwuj się chłopcze. Twój ojciec bywał tutaj często, ale to było dwadzieścia lat temu, a może i nawet więcej. Pewnego dnia po prostu przestał przychodzić. Potem twoja matka zabiła się z tęsknoty. Myślałam, że i on nie żyje.  
\- Nie żyje – powiedział Potter, wiedząc już, że kobieta myśli o kimś innym – Od dawna- powiedział Harry - Znała pani dobrze moją matkę?  
Gdyby ta ułuda mogła być prawdą, gdyby ta kobieta naprawdę mogła opowiedzieć mu o jego matce, o jego ojcu. Gdyby mógł być zwykłym człowiekiem, bez tej przeszłości, która zatruwała mu krew.  
\- Znałam, była wspaniałą dziewczyną, ale zakochała się w łajdaku, cóż, zresztą jak niejedna z nas. Myślała, że dzięki niemu będzie mogła skończyć z tą profesją, ale udało się jej tylko skończyć z samą sobą.  
Potter zaczerwienił się, ruszony tonem w jakim kobieta wypowiadała te słowa.  
\- Dlaczego moja matka to robiła?  
\- Bo pochodziła z biednej rodziny, bo ją życie zmusiło, a tutaj miała opiekę.  
\- Teraz to jest motel?  
\- Tak, motel  
\- Pani jest właścicielką?  
\- I to jest moje przekleństwo, ale przestań mówić do mnie pani, nie jestem od ciebie dużo starsza. No może trochę jednak jestem- dodała, patrząc w jego piękne oczy i na wąskie usta, którym trudno było się oprzeć - Ty i twój ojciec uwodzicie nawet wtedy, gdy w ogóle nie macie tego w zamiarze.  
Harry zmieszał się, bowiem kobieta była naprawdę piękna. Nie widział jeszcze takiej mieszanki szyku, wyniosłości, elegancji i pruderii jednocześnie.  
\- Twój ojciec jest mi dłużny nowe życie – powiedziała kobieta- Obiecał mi, że zostanę jego królową, a potem odszedł. Zapłacisz mi chłopcze? Nie żądam pieniędzy, bo czy może mieć pieniądze taki młody studencik? Ale przyznam się mój drogi, że wolałabym teraz by twój ojciec był mi dłużny więcej.  
Myślę - wyszeptał - … że pani się tylko wydaje, że tego chce, ja jestem…  
\- Wiem jaki jesteś- przerwała mu kobieta i pociągnęła za sobą na górę.  
Gdy weszli do jej pokoju, gwałtownie popchnęła Pottera w stronę łóżka – Poczekaj tutaj na mnie, zaraz wrócę. Kobieta weszła do łazienki, a Harry przerażony sytuacją próbował zebrać myśli.  
\- Chłopcze, czy wiesz czym jest miłość? – spytała, wychodząc pośpiesznie z łazienki, jakby przeczytała mu w myślach, że zamierza uciec. Usiadła koło niego na łóżku i podała mu kieliszek z zielonym trunkiem.  
\- Co to?- spytał.  
\- To absynt, uwolni twoją uwięzioną duszę.  
\- Skąd pani wie, że jest uwięziona?  
\- Wiem, poznaję takich jak ty, wszyscy jesteście tacy sami, macie problemy z uczuciami, z sensem życia. Wszyscy jesteście tacy sami, ale ty masz to, czego oni nie mają. Masz w sobie pasję, każda kobieta to dostrzeże. Czy ty tego nie czujesz?  
\- Czego?- Harry pił zielony trunek i coraz bardziej intensywnie odbierał rzeczywistość, intensywniej, a jednocześnie inaczej.  
\- No pasji głuptasie- uśmiechnęła się kobieta i położyła na łóżku- Jak myślisz? Po co cię tutaj zaciągnęłam?  
\- Wiem po co, ale nie mogę…- powiedział cicho - Nie mogę bo …  
Twarz kobiety spochmurniała, usiadłą i przybliżyła usta do jego ust, ale Potter się odsunął.  
\- Jestem niezdolny do miłości piękna pani, nawet nie wiem czym ona jest.  
\- Kłamiesz - wyszeptała kobieta - Miłość bije z twoich oczu.  
\- Kocham wiele osób, ale to inna miłość niż pani myśli.  
\- Czyżbym pomyliłam ją z pasją? Jeżeli tak, to jest jeszcze dla ciebie ratunek – kobieta przymknęła powieki - Wiesz czym jest prawdziwa miłość? To ciężar i ból mój chłopcze. Miłość boli, i to tak boli, że człowiek ucieka przed nią w alkoholizm, narkotyki, czasem w śmierć jak twoja matka. Obyś nigdy nie zaznał takiej miłości, bo ona cię zniszczy. Nie kochaj chłopcze, uciekaj od miłości póki jeszcze możesz, bo potem będziesz jak ja, szukał ułudy, byle tylko zmniejszyć ból chociaż na chwilę.  
\- Pani kocha mojego ojca?  
\- Kocham i kochałam i będę kochać. A ty chłopcze?  
Harry wiedział, że Draco pozostanie już tylko niedoszłym pragnieniem, pragnieniem wiecznie niezaspokojonej miłości.  
\- Kogoś jednak kochasz...- oczy kobiety były już lekko zamglone.  
\- Niech pani nie miesza mi w głowie- powiedział spokojnie – Nie chcę o nim myśleć.  
\- O nim? Och…kim jest?- kobieta nie dawała za wygraną.  
\- Jest przyjacielem.  
\- Nieszczerym, więc przyjaźń ta nie przetrwa. Przyjaźni się z miłością nie miesza.  
Harry zaczerwienił się i zrobił ostatni łyk absyntu. Pusty kieliszek odstawił na szafkę nocną. Chwilę bił się z myślami, ale gdy kobieta ujęła go za rękę, wiedział już, że musi stamtąd wyjść. Draco zawsze podejrzewał go o zdradę, Draco wiedział, że Harry sterowany impulsem, może popełnić niejedno głupstwo. Czy dlatego Rochun go przyprowadził w to miejsce? Rochun wiedział, że Harry potrzebuje seksu. Przygryzł wargę i delikatnie wyswobodził dłoń, z jej zachłannych palców.  
\- Żegnam panią – szepnął, uciekając. Musiał zaczerpnąć trochę powietrza, to była nierzeczywista sytuacja, jakby przyśnił mu się sen w świecie ludzi. Ludzie też mieli w sobie magię. Harry to właśnie dostrzegł. Zbiegł po schodach i od razu zniknął za drzwiami swojego pokoju. Usiadł na łóżku, próbując się uspokoić. Znów przypomniał sobie tamtą noc. Tamtą noc, kiedy Draco go tak perfidnie oszukał…. 

Hogwart – wspomnienie

\- Dlaczego tyle pijesz? – spytał Draco, nie wiedząc w ogóle czy chce znać odpowiedź. Potter siedział na kafelkach w łazience, z głową opartą o wannę i pił.  
\- Idź sobie, nie patrz na mnie w tej chwili.  
Draco wyrwał mu butelkę z ręki i wyszedł z łazienki. Potter ruszył za nim.  
\- Oddaj mi tę butelkę Draco.  
\- Nic z tego! – wrzasnął Malfoy - Co ty robisz?, upijasz się.. korzystasz z usług dziwek Potter?…A ja? Po co to robisz? Proszę cię powiedz mi?  
\- Nie korzystam z usług dziwek! Oszalałeś Malfoy.  
\- Ciągle uciekasz do świata ludzi - powiedział już spokojniej Draco i oddał Harry’emu butelkę – Masz tam kogoś?  
Potter usiadł na łóżku i patrzył przed siebie. Nie zauważył nawet tego, że Draco usiadł koło niego. Dopiero jego głos otrzeźwił Harry’ego…  
\- To bardzo boli, kiedy mnie tak traktujesz – szepnął Draco w usta Harry’ego i go pocałował. To trwało chwilę, gdyż Potter nie odwzajemnił pocałunku.  
\- Ja tego nie chcę Draco - powiedział oszołomiony - Mogę sobie z tym jakoś poradzić.  
\- Ale z czym Harry? – Draco klęknął przed nim i splótł ich dłonie razem.  
\- Bo dla mnie to coś więcej niż chwila słabości. Dla mnie to znaczy wszystko - mówił z przymkniętymi na wpół oczami, nie potrafił na niego patrzeć. - Dla mnie miłość to nie chwila, dla mnie to wieczność, to męka, to cierpienie, już się z tym pogodziłem, już mi jest z tym coraz prościej, a teraz mógłbym zginąć, gdybym poddał się twojej chwili słabości.  
\- Jak możesz tak mówić - powiedziała cicho Draco - Jak możesz.  
\- To ty! Jak możesz mówić że jest inaczej? To ty ciągle w koło i uparcie powtarzasz, że nie mam mylić twojego pragnienia krwi z miłością. A teraz robisz mi wyrzuty, gdy chcę walczyć przeciwko Czarnemu Panu. Chcę walczyć Draco, ale nie przegrać.  
Malfoya przeraziła jego stanowczość.  
\- To będzie moim przekleństwem - syknął i wstał, chodząc chwilę po pokoju, próbując coś powiedzieć, ale otwierał tylko usta, z których nie wydobywał się żaden dźwięk. Desperacko pragnął ukojenia, które było tylko poza tym pokojem, tam, gdzie nie widział tej twarzy, którą tak kochał, już był przy drzwiach, gdy dłoń Harry’ego spoczęła na jego ramieniu, druga dotknęła warg.  
\- Kochasz mnie? – spytał Harry - Czy ty mnie kochasz? Jego ciało zadrżało, jego twarz pobladła a oczy zaiskrzyły się od łez.  
\- Tak Harry, kocham cię.  
\- Powtórz – wyszeptał, wplatając palce we włosy Draco.  
\- Kocham cię.  
\- Powtórz raz jeszcze – powiedział, całując go delikatnie w szyję.  
\- Kocham cię Harry, nie wiem kiedy się to stało, ani jak, ale wiem jedno, myślałem że serce mam martwe i myliłem się co do miłości. Cały czas miałem nadzieję, nadzieję którą ty niszczyłaś, ale nie potrafiłem pogodzić się z tym, że ta miłość o której piszą poeci, dla której się żyje i umiera, że ona zawsze boli, tylko boli, że nie ma w niej nic poza dreszczami, cierpieniem, bezsennością, kołataniem serca i wiecznym uczuciem pragnienia. Na razie tylko tego doświadczyłem, tylko bólu jaki z sobą niesie. I to ty Harry sprawiasz mi ten ból. To ty zakładasz, że sam możesz wygrać z tym, którego imienia nie wypowiem... To ty zakładasz, że dokonasz tego sam i to w dodatku bez magii. Ty mnie zabijasz każdego dnia, a nie ja ciebie… – powiedział szeptem, odwrócił się i spojrzał Harry’emu głęboko w oczy, przyciskając jednocześnie jego dłoń do swojej piersi –W końcu to wiem Harry, długo mi to zajęło, ale teraz już wiem…. Wiem, wiem, wiem… że tylko jedna osoba może spowodować, by to piekło zniknęło, tylko jedna istota może odgonić moje demony. Tylko ty jesteś moim rajem na ziemi, tylko ty jesteś moją latarnią w mroku, jak cię stracę Harry, to nie przetrwam.  
Potter słuchał tego, co mówił Draco, naprawdę wierząc, że te słowa są realne, że je naprawdę słyszy, że nie stworzyła ich jego własna chora już wyobraźnia, drżał i łzy płynęły mu po policzkach. Harry uwierzył w miłość Malfoya. Tej nocy Harry kompletnie mu uwierzył. A kilka dni później został zdradzony, bo Draco Malfoy naprawdę go opuścił.


	13. WTR - Rozdział 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13 to taka pokrętna liczba

Wastran stukał palcami w blat stołu, podczas gdy Zawojny z Jawenholdem analizowali kolor jajeczek ghuli. Severus usiadł pod ścianą i przyglądał się Draco, który z nogą założoną na nodze siedział sobie beztrosko i przyglądał się ich poczynania z uśmiecham na twarzy.  
-Ghule - powiedział nagle Wastran - Skąd wiemy, że to są w ogóle ghule? Może to jakieś pieprzone, zmutowane rybsko jest, albo żółw. Jak w Wojowniczych Żółwiach Ninja. Jakiś zakład produkcyjny bawi się w illegal, wrzuca świństwo do ścieku i mamy zmutowanego żółwia.  
\- Z całym szacunkiem panie dowódco, ale czy panu te maszkary przypominają żółwia? - Spytał Zawojny.  
-Widział pan Blobish?-Spytał Wastran.  
-Co takiego?-Zdziwił się Zawojny i charknął w chusteczkę.  
-Ryba Blobish, to jest dopiero cudo. Zobacz pan sobie.  
-Naprawdę sugeruje mi pan, że ghul to ryba? Zresztą przed chwilą przywołując żółwia ninja. Zdecyduj się pan. Żółw to gad.  
-Panowie - Jawenhold spojrzał na nich gniewnie. - Nie zachowujmy się jak dzieci.  
-Niech się biolog wypowie-powiedział Zawojny-Niech pan nam przybliży, co to?-Zwrócił się do mężczyzny w masce.  
-Nie jestem biologiem, a jeżeli chodzi o wiadome, to nie ma ich zbyt wiele, bo jesteśmy w fazie badań. Dotychczasowe wyniki przedstawi panom generał Jawenhold.  
Wastran się skrzywił i zwrócił do Jawenholda.  
-Po co to tutaj przywiozłeś?-Spytał -Burza mózgów? Zapewniam cię, że rybę od gada już odróżnię, ale gada od płaza to niekoniecznie. Moja wiedza jest mierną w tym zakresie. Co do odróżniania ich jaj...Niemożliwe, poznam kurze, strusie i dinozaurze.  
Jawenhold pokiwał głową z pobłażaniem.  
-Chodzi o to, że one się nie rozwiną – powiedział - potrzebujemy specyficznych warunków. To trzeba ustalić. Liczę, że panowie pomogą-zwrócił się do Severusa i Malfoya.  
Draco uśmiech zszedł z twarzy.  
-Jak mamy pomóc?-Spytał, prostując się.  
-To musi przetrwać.-Powiedział Jawenhold-Oczywiście mamy dobry sprzęt, lekarzy, ale jednak trochę od cywilizacji jako takiej jesteśmy. Mają do nas przysłać biologów i specjalistów, ale chodzi o to, że jak w przypadku typowej ikry, to zapłodnienie następuje poza organizmem, tutaj mamy sytuację szczególną, zapłodnienie następuje faktycznie poza organizmem, ale ten organizm te jaja potem znów wchłania.  
-Ze ścieku?-Wastran wyglądał, jakby się miał porzygać.  
-Tak, ale to się może odbywać przez różne jamy ciała, niekoniecznie przez otwór gębowy - powiedział lekarz.  
-Co za różnica - skwitował Zawojny - Kanibalizm jest bardziej obrzydliwy, a ghule zżerają ludzkie ciała. To mnie akurat nie rusza, jak chcą swoje odchody jak rarytas traktować, ich rzecz.  
-Kanibalizm to nie jest. Ghule nie jedzą samych siebie. Właściwie to można powiedzieć, że jesteśmy dla nich, jak dla nas krowa – zauważył Wastran.  
-Nie do końca, nie potrzebuje pan krowiego placka, by mieć potomka.  
-Panowie!- Generał Jawenhold tracił cierpliwość.  
-No ale skąd wiesz, że ghul to cudo wsysa z powrotem z ludzkim gównem w siebie.  
-Czemu tak obrazowo ?-Zawojny przyłożył dłoń do ust.  
-Panowie - generał Jawenhold skrzyżował dłonie na piersi-Nasi goście mają już zapewne o nas niepochlebne zdanie. Czy moglibyśmy przejść do sedna? Proszę o ciszę i bardziej cenzuralne słownictwo. A państwo możecie już to zabrać-zwrócił się do lekarzy.  
-Nareszcie - bąknął Wastran - A co ty się tak pieklisz? Nie takie paskudztwa widywaliśmy, nie o takich rzeczach rozmawialiśmy. Mam ci przypomnieć…  
-… Panie Malfoy-generał wszedł w słowo rudemu koledze, po czym całą swoją uwagę przeniósł na Draco - Dzięki wcześniejszym badaniom i pobranym próbkom oraz bogatemu materiałowi opisowemu, udało się naszym lekarzom ustalić, że tak właśnie wygląda proces zapłodnienia. Nie mamy żywego ghula, ale przyszła mi do głowy pewna myśl. Ja sobie przypomniałem co pan zrobił z fontanną i zastanawiam się...  
-Czy nie moglibyśmy go wyczarować? Spytał Severus, nie kryjąc zdziwienia.  
-To niemożliwe? - Spytał generał – Nie chodzi o ghula, jako jednostki całkowicie świadomej, bardziej chodzi mi … jak ja mam to ująć… Gdyby to były ludzkie komórki, to bym pana poprosił o wyczarowanie macicy – powiedział Jawenhold, ale z miny czarodzieja już odczytał, że przesadził.  
\- Dobrze, zapomnijmy.  
\- Nie w tym rzecz – zaczął Severus – Tylko to tak nie działa, nie potrafię wyczarować materii ożywionej. Przykro mi.  
\- Macica to materia pół - ożywiona – zauważył Wastran.  
Severus spojrzał na dowódcę spode łba. Trochę go to wystraszyło, bo potulnie usiadł na swoim miejscu i nic już więcej nie powiedział.  
\- Niech mi pan da trochę tego paskudztwa – powiedział Severus, uparcie ignorując taksujące spojrzenie Malfoya – Ostatnio cierpię na bezsenność, może coś mi się uda wymyśleć.

Hogwart.

\- Panie Potter, czym jest Chanik? – Zapytał śledczy, patrząc się przenikliwie w twarz Harry’ego.  
\- Nie wiem - odpowiedział Harry, spoglądając nerwowo w kierunku fotela, w którym siedział stary czarodziej.  
\- Bardzo dobrze, że Pan nie wie, bo skąd ma pan wiedzieć? – powiedział śledczy - Wymyśliłem to sobie.  
Dumbledore poruszył się nerwowo w fotelu, ale się nie odezwał.  
\- Chanik to istota, której potrzeby ograniczają się do jakiegoś wąskiego zbioru potrzeb. Zwykle fizjologicznych lub cielesnych lub materialnych. Chaniki nie pytają, nie szukają odpowiedzi. Przyjmują to, co napisane. Nie podważają teorii, tylko biorą ją za pewnik. Wie pan, co jest pierwszą rzeczą eliminowaną przez Chanika?  
\- Nie wiem – powiedział Harry.  
\- Własna emocjonalna egzystencja. Czy pan to rozumie panie Potter?  
\- Nie – szepnął Harry.  
\- Bo Chanik, nie jest świadom samego siebie. A przecież nie można żyć, nie znając odpowiedzi na pytanie, czym jest moja własna egzystencja? Chanik nie zna swego celu, nie potrafi się zdefiniować i jego trwanie, byt, kończy się tam, gdzie zaczyna się kolejny dzień, godzina, minuta.  
\- Dość! – Przerwał Dumbledore – Przecież pan już uznał, że po pierwszej próbie, Harry nie musi przechodzić kolejnej.  
\- Uznałem, ale Harry ma w sobie coś, co muszę dodatkowo zweryfikować. Poza tym…  
\- … Moi uczniowie panie śledczy, nie podlegają weryfikacji. Pana oświadczenie wpłynęło i uznaję sprawę za zamkniętą. Złożymy podpisy i …  
\- Ale pan Potter nie może złożyć podpisu – powiedział Ramzes z perfidnym uśmiechem na ustach.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Bo pan Lucjusz Malfoy złożył oficjalne zastrzeżenie do śledztwa, powołując świadka.  
\- Słucham? – Dumbledore wyglądał na wstrząśniętego.  
\- Znalazł świadka, który rzekomo, w stu procentach potwierdzi, że to właśnie Harry popełnił morderstwo.  
\- To niemożliwe.  
\- Harry – Ramzes spojrzał mu w oczy – Czy jest pan Chanikiem?


End file.
